Her Story
by KaeSquared
Summary: 15 yr old Gabriella lives with her abusive, alcholic mom. She is forced to move for the 5th times in a yr. Tragedy strikes within the 1st few days and lies are unveiled. She learns that NM is the BEST and WORST thing to happen to her. Why? TxG
1. A Strange Feeling

**Friday, May 25, 2007 (San Bruno, CA)**

I sat on my bed, the moon shinning brightly through my window. My attention was captured by the acts of the characters in the book.

"Gabriella Maria Montez," my mother's voice shattered the walls of my fictional world, "get your ass down here!"

Quickly, I stood up and placed my book down. Her voice was demanding, which frightened me.

"Yes, mom." I said in a quiet voice as I met her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Pack your clothes, we are moving." she said crossing her arms, a smug smile present on her face.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, but quickly cupped a hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the consequences of my actions. The sound of a hand coming in contact with the side of my face, echoed through our silent house.

"Do not use that tone with me." my mother said sternly. If it wasn't for the strong smell of alcohol on her breath, I could of sworn she was sober.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically, unsuccessfully holding back my tears.

"Good. Now, go upstairs and start packing. We are leaving in a couple of days." she said before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Warm tears dripped down my face as I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my room. Once I entered I closed my door and my back slid down it's smooth surface. I brought my knees to my chest and started crying. I hated moving. Right when I think everything is settling down, it's snatched away. This was my moment of weakness. The times when I would just break down and let the tears flow.

Once the warm tears stopped falling down my face and I stopped feeling sorry for myself, at least for tonight, I glanced around the room that I lived in for the past month. The walls are white and in front of my twin size bed lays piles and piles of books. Reading has always been my escape. When I pick up a good book, the world around me disappeared. My bookshelf was filled with almost ever book I have ever read; everything from Amelia Bedilia to Pride and Prejudice.

A yawn escaped from my mouth and it was then that I realized just how tired I really was. Slowly, I climbed into bed. I pulled the thin sheet closer to my body and allowed myself to slip into a deep sleep. If only for a moment, I'd live in a world where my life wasn't so complex, a sweet paradise.

**Sunday, May 27, 2007 (Albuquerque, New Mexico)**

I stood outside of the new Montez home, stunned. The house was definitely different from any other place my mother and I lived. The two story house was twice the size of our last home. Slowly, I made my way to the burgundy colored front door and turned the brass handle. To my surprise, the house was fully furnished with electronics and all of the basic necessities.

"Mom, why does this place have pretty much everything we will ever need?" I questioned as she came trailing after me with a box marked 'kitchen'.

"The house belonged to this family and the father died. The family didn't want anything that reminded them of him." My mother replied bluntly as she moved towards the kitchen. I heard the sound of a box being placed on the ground a sigh of relief escaping my mother's lips. She made her way out of the kitchen and pointed to a set of double doors. "That's my room." I nodded in response before she continued. "You can pick whatever room you want upstairs, there are two rooms and a bathroom."

Once again, I nodded before making my way upstairs. I surveyed both of the bedrooms and settled on the one with the balcony. From the doorway of my new room, I appreciated the fully furnished room. The room was definitely different from my old one. It was pained lilac with a canopy bed and a big bookshelf. A small smile graced my lips. Perfection.

-

-

-

When I woke up from my nap, the shuffling of boxes could no longer be heard. Curiously, I made my way downstairs to see what my mother was up to.

"Mom?" I called out.

My voice just bounced off the walls and wasn't responded to.

A sigh escaped my lips. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water to soothe my parched mouth. A handwritten note taped to the fridge caught my eye as I came closer. I released the note from the tape's grasp and read my mother's handwriting.

_Went to explore the town. Be back later. Order a pizza or takeout._

_-mom_

I rolled her eyes. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what my mom meant when she said "explore the town." I knew that my mom would either come home completely drunk or not come home at all. Honestly, I was fine with that as long as she doesn't end up bring home random men, which has never happened. My brown eyes wandered over to the digital clock on the stove. It was around 7:00 p.m.

I did a little unpacking before ordering a large sausage pizza with extra cheese. I had the suitcase situated on top of my bed so I could refold my clothing, I had a little bit of obsessive compulsive disorder in me. Then again, who doesn't?

_*DING-DONG*_

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. Who could that be? The pizza shouldn't be here for at least another 10 minutes. I walked to the door and stopped at a mirror to make sure I was halfway descent. My body was clad in a pair of black Soffes (type of shorts) and a gray tank top. I frowned at my reflection. The bruises on the back of my neck and part of my shoulders - from when I was pushed up against a wall and punched several times for coming home late - were clearly visible.

Thinking on my feet, literally and figuratively, I pushed my dark curls behind my shoulders to cover the bruises. Once I made sure I looked presentable, I opened the mahogany door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the stranger at the door.

My unsuspected visitor was completely oblivious to the fact that the door was open. The guy started to sing along to the song he was listening to on his Ipod.

"Promiscuous boy, I already know that your all alone. What'cha waiting for. Promiscuous boy you already know.….. "

I couldn't contain my laughter as I busted out laughing. The guy stopped singing and turned around to face his audience. The guy chuckled nervously, "Umm.. Hi."

I abruptly stopped laughing and tried to catch my breath. "I'm sorry I was laughing." I said apologetically. The stranger's electric blue eyes were the first thing I noticed.

"Don't apologize, my signing was horrible." The boy stated charmingly. I opened my mouth to speak, but he had cut me off. "Tell you what, why don't we just start over?"

"That sounds like a plan." I say with a sincere smile.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." The boy stated, extending his hand.

"Gabriella Montez, " I shook his hand. His hands felt slightly rough compared to my hands.

"You're probably wondering why I'm sanding at your front door." I nodded, urging him to continue. "My mom baked a cake for you and your family and asked me to bring it over since we live right across from you." Troy extended the cake to me.

It was a small, round cake that said welcome on it. I smiled. "Would you like to come in? My mom is allergic to chocolate and I can't eat all of this," I asked, opening the door wider for him to come in. Troy came inside and looked around. The house looked like we have been living there for ages but, there were still several boxes on the floor.

"I see you still need to unpack." The eyed boy stated. "Why don't I help you?" Troy offered.

My eyes widened. "No, no I couldn't ask you to do that."

Troy ignored my request and picked up a box marked 'Gabriella'. "Which way to your room?" he asked, smiling.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This boy seemed pretty stubborn. Jokingly, I shook my head and placed the cake on a nearby table. I picked up a box and led the way up the stairs. Once we brought all of my boxes upstairs, the two of us began unpacking.

Troy chose a box and opened it to reveal books. He brought them to the bookcase and started placing the books on the shelf. When the box was empty he reached for another box. I could see that he was surprised to se it filled, once again, with books.

"This is just a wild guess but, you like to read don't you?" Troy stated from behind me as I started to tie up my hair into a loose bun.

I just turned my head slightly facing him and sent him a smile before continuing to unpacking. I could feel Troy's eyes on me, which made me feel self-conscious.

_*DING-DONG*_

"Pizza's here." I stood up but bent down to pick something off of the floor. Once again, I felt Troy's eyes on me.

-

-

-

Almost three hours and an empty pizza box later, we had finished unpacking all of my boxes.

"Thank you very much for helping me out, Troy," I said as the two of us just sat on the bench placed on the balcony.

"Well it was my pleasure."

My gaze met Troy's and before either of us knew it, we were both leaning in. Our lips where centimeters apart when a loud slam was hear. Troy and I jumped apart.

I squeezed her eyes close. Mom was home and she was definitely drunk.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about this." I said standing up, Troy stood up also. "My mom, doesn't like when I have guest over without her permission." I lied.

Troy nodded his head understandingly. "No problem, I'll clime down the this tree." Troy said as he made his way to the edge of the balcony.

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Nope," he replied with a smirk.

Before I could stop him, he was halfway down the tree. I smiled at myself and quickly entered my room, only to hear my mother's yells grow louder.

"GABRIELLA!" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

I ran out of her room and down the stairs to meet my mother.

"What the fuck took you so damn long!?" she screamed at me. I didn't even get a chance to answer as she slapped me.

I fell backwards, causing my back to come in contact with the stairs. A sharp pain shot through my body. Thankfully, my mother was already gone when I slowly got up.

Once I reached my bed, I just sat down and wiped away her tears. Normally the tears would have come in larger quantities, but tonight felt different. Yes, my backed ached terribly. In contrast, I think I made a knew friend and it's a pretty good feeling. I shook the strange feeling off and allowed myself to be held captive by sleep.

_**I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading to find out what happens.  
**__**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**__**~Kae xoxo**_

_**Song Troy Sung: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado.**_


	2. Determined

_**Monday, May 28, 2007**_

A loud and consistent noise woke me up at 5:30 a.m. for school. As I crossed the room to the bathroom, I stopped in front of the mirror to see the damage my mother caused. I ran my pointer finger over a red cut on my cheek.

"Must be from mom's ring." I said out loud as I let out a big sigh.

I continued my journey to the showers. After entering the bathroom and locking the door, I pulled the dark purple tank over my head to reveal a large purple bruise. Just like the cut on my cheek, this was caused by mother.

This was one of the affects of having an alcoholic mother. My mother becomes a whole other person when she was under the influence. The smallest of things ticked her off when she was drunk. If she came stumbling home after a night on the town and finds that my books are spread out on the kitchen table, I would get a shove into the corner of said table. The morning after she would have no recollection of the night before. I, on the other hand, had the bruises and cuts are evidence.

I continued to strip off my clothes and entered the shower. I turned the metal knob and let the water wash over my body. The cold liquid woke me up and allowed me to continue my morning routine. After I finished my shower, I dried off and walked back into my bedroom.

Opening up one of the suitcases that held my clothes, I searched for a denim skirt that fell mid-thigh and a black camisole. I pulled the clothing items on and walked over to the mirror in my bedroom. I frowned at the fact that a bruise was visible when my top was pushed up. I walked back to the suitcase and found a blue v-neck shirt to wear over my camisole. After applying cover-up over the cut and some natural looking eye make up, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

The downstairs was dead silent so I decided to check on my mom. I opened my mom's bedroom to see her still sound asleep. I then proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. I've never really followed the rule of starting the day off with a big breakfast. I wasn't hungry in the morning. I made a fluffy stack of pancakes for my mother; after all, pancakes were the best food for a hangover - at least that's what I've been told. I set the pancakes on a plate and placed it on the kitchen table.

I groaned when I realized it wasn't even 7. Nothing was really left for me to do around the house so I left. I grabbed my bag and the cover up shirt and made my way towards the front door. I locked the front door and began my walk towards the school. Thanks to the internet, I was able to look up the shortest route to school from my house. In 20 minutes, I'd be walking through the front door of East High.

Not even five minutes into the walk, I heard someone call out my name.

I turned around to see Troy running towards me. I smiled instantly and stopped so he could catch up.

"Good Morning! " he greeted when he reached me.

"Morning!" I replied back as we both began walking again.

"What brings you up this early?" Troy asked.

Confusion filled my eyes as I just sent him a curios glance.

"I meant, why are you going to school at," he paused a moment to look at his watch."7:09? I know why I am but, why are you?"

My mouth formed an o and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I got up at 5:30 and had nothing else to do so I left."

"Hold on, I gotta tie my shoe. Keep walking."

I nodded and continued walking. As I walked down the concrete covered sidewalk, I glanced back to see Troy bent over his shoe at looking at me. His eyes met mine and immediately looked down. My cheeks flushed at the gesture.

I stood at the end of the sidewalk and waited to cross the street. My eyes wandered over my surroundings and I engraved each figure into my mind.

"Boo!" he said calmly as he put a hand on both sides of my waist.

A high pitched scream escaped from my lips and I jumped about 3 feet into the air. I turned around to be met with Troy's electric blue eyes. A smirk graced his lips and his hands remained on my sides. Our eyes locked, just like they had the previous night. Troy's smiling face soon turned serious. I frowned. What's wrong?

"How did you get a cut on your cheek?" Troy asked, raising a hand to trace over the cut.

I immediately pulled away and just left Troy, walking as fast as she could away from him. I freaked. My mind went blank, making it impossible for me to think logically.

Troy caught up to me. "Why did you just walk away?" he questioned while he kept up with my fast pace.

I completely shut down and just kept walking. My pace slowed down and Troy walked in step. We remained silent for the rest of the walk to school. Everything felt awkward, at leas for me. By the time Troy and I arrived at the school it was already jam packed with teenagers.

"Troy! Over Here!" At the call of his name, Troy turned around.

I took this opportunity to run from him. I escaped into the sea of students and discretely entered through the front doors. When I was far enough, I looked back to see Troy standing next to an African American boy with dark brown afro. Troy looked back at where I once stood. The boy beside him placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy shook his head and walked away. The boy followed him.

I was in the clear, for now at least.

-

-

-

**Homeroom**

"Class, please settle down." Ms. Darbus , drama teacher, instructed. Not a single person moved. "I said, SETTLE DOWN!" she repeated once more but in a more forceful tone. The students quickly scurried into their assigned seats. "Know that I have your attention, I'd like to introduce a new student." Ms. Darbus walked to the back of the room where I sit.

All eyes followed the woman dressed in eccentric clothing and landed on me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Class this is Gabriella Montez. Please make her feel welcome." Ms. Darbus told the class. "Gabriella, if you would kindly switch to the seat in front of Mr. Bolton." She pointed at Troy. The blue eyed boy waved at me, smirking. "There's a squeak in this desk that drives me crazy." She chuckled before walking to the front of the classroom.

Ms. Darbus waited for me to pick up my bag and take the seat in front of Troy before beginning the morning announcements.

Suddenly I felt a warm breath on my neck. "You can't runaway from me forever," Troy's voice echoed into my ear. I replayed Troy's words over and over again in my head. As soon as the bell rang, I was out the door, away from Troy Bolton.

-

-

-

**After School**

I walked home by myself after sixth period. Through out the whole day Troy would not leave me alone. I kept seeing him in the hallways, in between classes. I felt his eyes on me when I entered my Algebra II classroom and he was sitting in the back. This whole situation made me so frustrated. What would happen if Troy found out? Would he tell anyone else? I wouldn't know what to do if he did. As mean as it sounds, I could only hope that my mom would get fired or quit real soon. My mother is the only family I knew. The only constant person in my life. Even though our mother/daughter relationship is almost nonexistent, I still loved her.

"Mom, are you home?" I failed to notice if my mother's car was parked outside. As I walked into the empty house, I noticed my mother had put up several picture frames. One in particular caught my eye. It was of the two of us in our first house.

There was no denying the fact that we were related. We both brushed thick, dark brown hair, although her was straight while mine was curly. We also shared our tan skin, as well as the fact that we are both only 5"4. On more than one occasion we have been mistaken for sisters. The strangest thing was that we're like salt and sugar; they may look the same but they taste completely different.

I made my way into the kitchen to see a note with money placed next to it. I folded the money and slipped it into my front pocket. I picked up the note written on the back of a receipt.

_Had a date. Be back later. I left money for food on the counter._

_Love,Angella_

I laughed bitterly at the 'Love' part. Yeah, she really shows it by the way she acts. I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it across the counter and made my way to my room.

-

-

-

Within 3 hours I was done with my homework and decided to just relax. Music was the only thing I could completely relax to. I changed out of my denim skirt and black camisole and slipped on a lose tank top and some shorts. I laid down on my side with my back to the balcony. I placed the earphones in my ears and just pressed play. I closed my eyes and sang softly along to the song.

A familiar song began to play. The song that she played when she need something to relate to. Halfway through the song she began to sing along.

_Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraid_

_I watched you dieI heard you cry every night in your sleepI was so youngYou should have known better than to lean on meYou never thought of anyone elseYou just saw your painAnd now I cry in the middle of the nightFor the same damn thing_

_Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurtBecause of youI try my hardest just to forget everythingBecause of youI don't know how to let anyone else inBecause of youI'm ashamed of my life because it's emptyBecause of youI am afraid_

_Because of youBecause of you_

Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't help it that I was emotional. The sudden noise of something crashing to the ground startled me. I turned around, shocked and tears staining face.

"Troy?" I said, barely above a whisper.

_**A/N: Well there it is. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought, unless you don't want to tell me. Thank you to all the people who read this story.**_ _**A bigger thank you to those who review.I hope you enjoyed and yeah. Take care, I'll write the next chapter = Love . Lots of Love,~Kae xoxo**_

Song Gabriella Sung: Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson


	3. Surprie Visits

Troy Bolton stood before me, speechless and reminiscent of a deer trapped in headlights.

I wiped the warm liquid from my eyes as I sat up and smoothed out my crinkled shirt that had risen when laid down. Naturally, I bombarded him with questions on how he got here in and what he was doing here. "Have you hear of a doorbell?" I asked in attempts to break the awkward silence.

"You have new bruises," were the words that came out of his mouth. Completely ignoring my questions, he made his way across the room and sat beside me.

Confusion instantly flooded my mind. I asked him to explain himself.

Troy looked me dead in the eye and sighed. "Yesterday, when I was here, I saw a bruise on your back. This morning I saw the cut on your cheek. Now I see new bruises on your back. I've met some clumsy people, but this," he gestured towards my body, "just seems like over kill."

I tore my eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones. Suddenly, I didn't feel so comfortable sitting beside him. To think that he had noticed my imperfections and paid such close attention to me.

"Say something!" the tone in his voice was demanding, but I knew it was out of good intentions.

"I'm a klutz," I finally breathed out.

"Liar."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Troy, you met me about 24 hours ago." This guy was unbelievable. "Can you honestly say that you know me enough to make that kind of assumption?"

Silence began building a wall between us, that is until he broke it. "This works two way. How can I get to know you better if you refuse to talk to me?"

I sighed. He's not gonna give up, is he? The boy did have a point though. "Just give me sometime. I'm still adjusting to my new environment."

"Fair enough." A smirk found it's way on to his defined face.

"What's that look for?"

"Since this is your second night in Albuquerque, how about I take you out and show you around a bit?"

He is so sweet. I couldn't help but notice that way his hair fell slight over his intense blue eyes. There is defiantly something different about him, and I don't just mean his physical features. "I would love to." I said with a smile but looked down sheepishly at my clothes. "Do you mind if I change?"

Troy smiled back at me. "Take your time, I'm gonna wait in the car," he said before heading back out on to the balcony.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What is he doing? I watched as he made his way through my balcony doors. Even though it was completely obvious what he was about to do, I still asked.

"Robbing a bank," he replied sarcastically. As if he felt my brown eyes burning into his retreating figure, he apologized and said that he was climbing a tree.

I rolled my eyes as he reached out for a tree branch. "I know that. What I meant to say is, have you hear of a thing called a door?"

"A door? What's that?"

There it was again, his sarcasm. I walked over to my balcony's railings. Troy was just reaching the bottom branch and about to jump. "Why did I agree to this?" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Because I am an extremely funny, kind, and good-looking guy."

"You forgot to mention cocky." I joked.

"That just adds to my charm," he called up before walking away.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of lips and retreated to my room. What to wear? I made my way to one of the suitcases and pulled out a pair of faded ripped jeans and an orange v neck shirt. I slipped both items on and took a look at myself in a mirror. The orange shirt had a red flower on the bottom corner and molded to he curves of my body. I reapplied the little make up I wore and made my way downstairs. I slipped on my favorite pair of white ballet flats at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed my keys from off the counter. I double checked that I looked my front door and turned around to see Troy in his car. Even in the darkness of the night, I could see him bobbing his head to the music.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked as I slid into the passenger's seat.

"Uh-huh," I replied as I instantly began mounting the words to the song on the radio.

* * *

_**A/N: Yuck! I know. Short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Thank you so much for reading!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anonymous reviews = love.  
-kae**_


	4. Ten Quesions

Troy and I sat in an awkward silence in his car. Despite the knot in my stomach, I worked up the courage to ask him where he was taking me. I felt so out of my element right now. This wasn't like me at all. I'm Gabriella Montez: the girl who goes through life by walking on egg shells.

"How about we keep that a surprise?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Troy Bolton, you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Troy switched on the radio and it became the only noise in the car. One of my favorite songs came on and I couldn't help but sing along. Of course, I sang it quietly to myself. Heaven forbid that Troy could hear me, again.

"You know it's okay to sing out loud."

"Who said I was singing?" I immediately retorted.

"You have an amazing voice." Troy complemented.

Suddenly, I was grateful for the shadows of the night because I could feel myself begin to blush .

"Please Brie, sing. You can't see this right now but I'm pouting." Troy joked.

'Brie'… I like the sound of that. I've never really hand a nickname and the way it rolled of Troy's tongue sounded nice. Jeeze, I'm blushing again. Oh the things this boy makes me feel! "Fine the songs almost over but, I'll sing this last part just for you."

When it's not alrightWhen it's not OKWill you try to make me feel better?Will you say alright? (say alright)Will you say OK? (Say OK)Will you stick with me through whatever?Or run away(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OKDon't run away, don't run away)

When it's not alrightWhen it's not OKWill you try to make me feel betterWill you say alright? (say alright)Will you say OK? (Say OK)Will you stick with me through whatever?Or run away(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)Say OK(Don't run away, don't run away)(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)Will you say OK(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

"That was beautiful." Troy said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, thank you." I muttered quietly.

"We're here." Troy said before running to open my door.

I smiled appreciatively at him as I stepped out of the car and looked around. "Where is 'here'?"

He grinned slyly in response and ushered me to the entrance. Troy, being a gentleman, rushed to the door to open it for me.

"Wow." was all I could say as I took in the eccentric restaurant. The restaurant was reminiscent of a 50's diner with a juke box and waitresses dressed in poodle skirts.

"I'm guessing you like it." Troy said as a waitress led us to a booth.

"This place is great!"

"Hey Troy!"

Our heads whipped around to see a couple our age walking in. The male had a large afro that bounced with every step and the female wore a thick headband in her curly locks.

"Hey Chad!" Troy said, getting up and doing the infamous guy handshake. He then sat down next to me and motioned for this Chad fellow and his date to sit in the seats across from us.

"So Troy, who's your friend?" The girl asked.

"Oh, you guys have never met?" He glanced from me to the other girl and we both shook out heads "This is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella meet Chad Danforth, my best for forever, and Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend."

The lovely couple smiled at me and extended their hands.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, briefly shaking their hands.

Taylor didn't take her eyes off me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "I think I've seen you around school," she finally announced. "Do you have Ms. Thompson for 5th period Algebra II Honors? "

"Yeah." I said slowly. Was she in my class?

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. "You corrected her during class."

Damn. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks for the umpteenth time in the last hours. I glanced over at Troy and Chad, curious as to what their reaction would be. Bad move, they were stunned. My blush deepened and I felt like crawling into a hole from all this attention.

"You corrected a," Chad paused for dramatic effect, "teacher?"

I nodded slowly and began a small rant. "Yeah, she didn't square the 5th number then raise it to the 8th power. After you needed to add the product of-" By the look on Troy and Chad's face, I knew that they had no idea what I was talking about. On the other hand, Taylor nodded along to what I was saying. Okay, so at least I'm making some sense. Chad raised his hand as if he was in a classroom. "Yes, Chad?"

"How can someone as smart as you go out with Troy?" Chad asked earning a slap to the head from Taylor.

He thought Troy and I are going out? As in together? Like him and Taylor? Well, how extremely mistaken Chad is. I mean, this wasn't a date. He was just showing me around,

"I go out with you, don't I?" Taylor asked Chad.

Before either I or Troy were able to correct them, the waitress suddenly appeared to take our orders. Once she left, our previous conversation was forgotten. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter. Chad shared a bunch of stories, everything from how he drank a bottle of soy sauce thinking it was coke to Troy and Chad's wild adventure. It was already 10 when we left the diner. Troy and I weren't eager to go home so we opted to take a walk in the park. The drive to the park was fairly quiet. We both got out at the car and randomly chose a direction to walk in.

"So, did you have fun?" Troy asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I shivered slightly as a gust of cold air brushed my skin. Troy must of noticed because he removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled up at him and gripped the jacket closer to my body. "A blast! I answered him sincerely. " You and Chad had some pretty wild adventures."

"Yup. So now that we're alone, let's talk about you."

I sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid this. "Fine, you can ask me 10 questions only, but it can't have any thing to do with my injuries."

"Fair enough. Ready for number1?" Troy asked as we made our way to a nearby bench. "What's your full name?"

Seriously? He just wasted a question on my name. "Why do you want to know my full name?"

""I believe I'm asking the questions. So just answer ."

"Gabriella Maria Montez."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smoothly complemented. I think the blush on my cheeks are now permanently painted on. "Question number 2: when were you born?"

"February 14, 1992."

"A Valentine Day baby. Question number 3: where you born?" Troy asked slightly amused.

I frowned. I've never bothered to find out, it never seemed that important. "I don't know we moved around a lot."

"You don't know where you were born?" Troy asked, clearly stunned.

"Nope."

He gaped at me and so I pushed our conversation along. "Okay, next question. Question number 4."

"That's question number 5." 1 corrected him.

"No, it's 4. Your name, date of birth, and location of birth." he said using his fingers as he listed them then

showing her.

I laughed wickedly. "You also asked if I was sure I didn't know."

"But, that didn't count."

"That's where you were wrong. It's still a question." I replied with a smirk.

"Obviously I'm not gonna win." He rolled his eyes at my smirk. "So next question. Question number **5**: what is your favorite color?" Troy said, emphasizing the 5.

"Red."

"So, you fit well into East High. Number 6: why did you move here? "

"My mom. Her job moved her here." I felt a bit guilty. I wasn't exactly telling the truth, but it wasn't a total lie. "You have 4 questions left, chose carefully Bolton." I said, not wanting him to question our previous further on the topic.

"Yes, your right Montez. Number 7: how come you never mention your dad? "

"I don't have dad." I said slowly.

"Did your dad pass away?" Troy asked uneasily.

"No, he didn't. He left my mom and I."

"How old were you when he left?" Troy looked at her dead in the eye.

I sighed, once again. Damn Troy and all his detailed questions. I fought the urge to protest and answered him honestly. "My mom was pregnant with me when she was only 15." Troy looked shocked, mouth hang open but snapped closed a second later. "My dad left her and my mom's parents disowned her. She had to quit school to work. Since she didn't have a high school diploma she worked anywhere that was willing to take a chance on her. Sometimes she had friends from work watch me. She got her GED a couple of years ago so she can better job. And know you basically know my whole life." Oh gosh and now I'm crying. Why must I be so emotional?

Troy hesitated for a moment before pulling me into a hug. Naturally, I tensed but he rubbed gentle circles on to my back and I melted into him. The tears flowed freely down my face until I was able to calm down. I pulled back from him a little and I felt his arms resist my movement a bit. I looked up at him, the moon reflecting off his defined features. Before I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. My emotions toyed with my thoughts as the pace of the kiss quickened and my arms snaked around his neck while I felt him pull me closer. A minute or two later we painfully pulled away smiling, desperately needing air.

My brain finally registered what happened and I shot up from the bench to a standing position. "Uhmm...It's getting late we should probably get going."

Troy looked a tad bit hurt, but nonetheless he nodded and got up as well.

The car ride home was silent, but much to my relief, it wasn't awkward. The music emanating from the speakers filled the silence. My mind was still reeling from what just happened. This was so out of character for me. Then again, nothing about this night seemed normal.

Time flew by and before I knew it, Troy was helping me out of the car and walking me to my front door. I was a bit sad that this 'date' or whatever was coming to an end. I pulled out my key and inserted it into the lock.

"Wait!" He commanded, causing me to curiously glance back at him. "I have 1 question left."

"Oh yeah." I turned around and leaned against the burgundy door so I could face him. "What will your final question be?"

"At the park we kissed." Him saying it out loud made it that much more real. "I liked it. Do you feel the same way?"

I don't know when I became so courageous, but I kissed him. He lifted his hand to grip the side of my face, the other resting on my hip. "Does that answer your question?" I asked as we slowly pulled away.

"Yes it does." His hand still rested on my cheek and he traced my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you for clearing that up. I should go, my parents are gonna be so angry at me."

He captured my lips in a quick kiss and whispered a goodbye before walking back to his car. I couldn't help but smile at his retreating figure. This was probably one of the best nights of my life! I made my way into the house and up the steps to my room.

"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see my drunk mother at the bottom of the staircase. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She slurred angrily at me.

This wasn't what frightened me. What frightened me was-

* * *

_**A/N: I ended it in cliffy haha! Just kidding, well actually no but I was kidding about the 'haha' part. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So did you like it? Or did you hate it? Let me know what you think, of course you don't have to though. Thanks for reading!  
**__**Lots of Love,  
Kae**_

Song Gabriella Sung: Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens


	5. A Night to Remember

**Gabriella**

"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see my drunk mother at the bottom of the staircase. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She slurred angrily at me.

This wasn't what frightened me. What frightened me was the equally drunk man standing besides her. Over the years, my mother had earned the title of alcoholic. At times she would come home drunk, other times she would not come home at all. Despite that, never had she come home with company.

"Answer the fucking question!" my mother, Angella, exclaimed stepping closer to me. She was so close, that I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol. The mystery guy chose stood there, smirking at the sight before him. He starred at me with lustful eyes and licked his lips. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I went out with a friend." I said, avoiding my mother's eyes. I can't believe this was happening

"Liar! " she screamed, slapping me across the face. I stepped back so the wall would be supporting me. "Who. Would. Want. To. Be. Near. A. Slut. Like. You." She punctuated each word with a punch to my stomach. I pleaded her to stop over and over again as tears glided down my face.

My mom's anger didn't subside, but instead grew even angrier. She held one hand around my neck and balled her other hand into a fist. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. Much to my surprise, my mom released her grip on my neck and her scream. I opened my eyes to see my mom on the floor with the mystery man standing above her with his hand around her neck. The sight of that man hurting my mom, made me go pale but this was my chance to get out of here. I slowly stood up and attempted to run for the door. The door was just a few feet away when I felt a strong tug on my long hair. Fuck.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" the mystery guy yelled at me, throwing me on the floor. He held me down with his weight, his legs on either side of me. My hearts pounding hard against my chest as I fight to push the man of. This was not happening.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Troy**

I was in a really good mood as I walked backed to my car with a huge grin on my face. I backed out of Gabriella's driveway and turned right into mine. I stepped out of my car and made my way to the front door, patting down my pockets the whole way for my house keys. I turned my pockets inside out and found nothing but loose change.

"Shit! Where the hell did I put my keys!"

Thinking that I dropped it in the car, I went back to search it. Suddenly I remembered that it was in my jacket. I can't help, but smile as I thought of how Gabriella's thin body practically drowned in my jacket.

I sprinted across the street to the Montez's front door. Just as I was about to knock, I heard muffled screams. Worry instantly fills me as I pressed my ear flush against the door. The screams were high pitched, most likely a woman's. No, it couldn't be Gabriella. I tried to open the front door but it was locked.

"Your balcony door better be open," I say as I run to the back of the house. Just like I did earlier this weekend, I climbed up the sturdy tree and swung myself over the balcony's railing. I immediately reached for the door knob and attempted to jiggle it open.

"Damn it! " I exclaim as I run a hand through my hair. I was about to turn around and find an open window, but something caught my eye as I turned around."Please forgive me for this," I say before picking up the chair on the balcony and breaking a part of the glass door. I slip my hand through the broken section of the pane and unlocked the door. Once the door was open, I quickly made my way out of Gabriella's room.

From the top of the stairs I could see the back of a heavyset man straddling Gabriella. My first instinct was to run down the stairs and beat the crap out of the man, but even with the muscles I gained from basketball training, he would still win. I took several deep breaths, thinking that it would calm me down. It helped, sort of. The quicker I calm down, the quicker I can beat that bastard's ass. With quiet and quick paced steps, I made my way back into Gabriella's room and dialed 911.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gabriella**

The drunkard must of weighed at least four times my weight and I could feel the effects as he was crushing me. I had no plans of giving up, so my limbs flailed around wildly in hopes that he would just get annoyed and get off. He didn't.

"Will you stop your moving." the mystery man said, his words slurring. "I think I deserve some payback for helping you." he said before bending down to press his lips against mine. Much to my dismay, I could taste the alcohol on his lips as he kissed me forcefully. If I wasn't sure before, I am now. I'm going to be sick. I move my head from side to side as much as possible to dodge his kisses. I start screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping that my neighbors had super sonic hearing.

-

-

-

**Troy**

I made the call to 911 and help was on its way. They said to not get involved because they don't want the bastard to have a chance to escape. Bullshit. Do they really expect me to sit still and leave Gabriella helpless downstairs. I crept out of the room and made my descended down the stairs.

"You can scream all you want, no one will hear you," the man tells Gabriella as he bends down to kiss her neck.

Anger builds in my veins as I finally reach the last step and I can actually see Gabriella, not just the bottom half of her body. Gabriella, sweet Gabriella, was pinned against the hardwood floor. The bastard had managed to remove Gabriella's top and was now kissing down her neck. I'm no weakling, but I'm not sure if I can take on a man that's possible more than twice my age. But I'm too cocky to let that stop me. Plus, Gabriella needed me. I grabbed the closest thing I could find. Unfortunately, it was an umbrella. You take what you get. I hold the umbrella so that the wooden handle is on the end that would hit him. I draw the umbrella back and swing it as it was an aluminum bat. The umbrella came in contact with the mystery man's head causing him to turn around.

"What the fuck was that!" he exclaimed.

He was obviously caught off guard. If I were to choose a moment to strike, it would be now. I curl my hand into a tight fist and punch the bastard with as much force as I could muster. Surprisingly, he fell off of Gabriella. She looked just as stunned to see me as she reached for her discarded top. I was too busy examining Gabriella for any visible marks that I didn't see the drunkard coming towards me with a couple of punches of his own. I tried to block the man's punches but was still hit. This would be my first real fight. I was kind of hoping that getting into a fight was something I would never have to do, but for Gabriella I'd do it anytime and anyplace. I punched him once again in the face, but this time I hit his jaw. Jackpot! A crack sound was heard and I felt pretty victorious. Just as mystery man was about to retaliate the front door busted open.

"Freeze!" a police man bellowed holding up a gun.

The drunkard raised his hands in defense as did I. Several police officers swarmed into the house and approached us.

"Which one of you is Troy?"

I raised my hand, like I do in class. "That's me!" I say as I take a few steps away from the idiot was fighting.

One of the police men pull out a pair of hand cuffs and immediately shoves the drunkard against a wall and began reading his rights. I look around the front section of the house and noticed that there were now paramedics on the premises. I spot Gabriella sitting on the bottom of the staircase. A paramedic was crouched down in front of her with a medical chest opened beside him, exposing all of the medical supplies. "How is she?" I ask as soon as I'm hearing distance from them.

The paramedic, a male in his early twenties, looked up at me. "She's not great, but she's going to be alright. No broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises."

I breathe a sigh of relief as I nod at the man, who then leaves to assist in tending to whom I can only assume is Gabriella's mom. I look down at Gabriella, who is just sitting there and starring blankly. I plopped down next to her and carefully lifted her onto my lap. When she didn't protest, I slipped my arms around her tiny waist.

"So how are you really?" I asked turning her to face me.

Gabriella lets out an exasperated breath. "I guess I'm still in shock. It's not everyday your mom is knocked unconscious and the person that knocked her unconscious tries to rape you," she states bitterly.

"I know that this wasn't easy to go through. I'm just glad you're okay."

"After I shower in hot water and a bar of soap, rinse my mouth with a bottle of mouth wash, and then I think that I'll be okay. How about you?" she asks as she runs a hand down the side of my face.

Isn't t she the greatest? I wasn't even the victim and she still cares for others before herself. I smile softly at her. "Don't worry about me. I came out of this with just a busted lip and some bruises."

A small smile graces her lips as she hesitantly slips her arms around my neck and hugs me. I hug her back while being careful of the hidden bruises.

"Excuse me, Ms. Montez," a paramedic interrupts our little moment, forcing both of us to stand up. "Your mom needs to be taken in for several test. Would you like to ride in the ambulance with us?"

Gabriella nods at the paramedic and then turns to me. "Thank you so much for being here, I honestly don't know what I would of done without you." She looks down sheepishly and then back to me. "I'll

talk to you later," she says before walking away.

I watched her walk away before realization dawned on me. I ran to catch up with her and gently grab a hold of her wrist to hold her back. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," I say, donning a smirk. "Gabriella think about it, you recently moved here and you know pretty much no one. Albuquerque may not be New York, but it still can be pretty difficult to get around. I could come with you and make sure you get home safely…"

"Oh…" she says, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "You don't need to come. I think I can mange."

I shake my head, doubting the confidence in her voice. "I'm going to talk to my parents really quick then follow you to the hospital."

"If you really want to…"

"I want to," I confirm and kiss her lightly on the cheek and walk out of the house.

-

-

-

**Albuquerque General Hospital**

I sat in the waiting room as my mother was being examined. It feels like its been hours since they unloaded her from the back of the ambulance and wheeled her into a room.

"Angella Montez's Family." I immediately shot out of the chair as I hear my mother's name. "That would be me," I say timidly as I approach the doctor.

"Are you the only one? No husband or parents?" the elder man asked as his eyes roamed around the empty waiting room.

"None, it's just me."

"May I assume that you're her daughter?" I nod, eager to hear the news. "Good evening, I'm Doctor Gonzalez. Angella appears to be okay. We are running several blood test and should receive the results tomorrow. Angella needs to be kept overnight for further observation though."

I feel a wave of relief wash over me. "May I go see her now?"

"Yes, no problem. When I left she was still sleeping. Ms. Montez please keep in mind she needs her rest. It was a pleasure to meet with you Ms. Montez." Doctor Gonzalez stretched out his hand.

"Thank you Doctor Gonzalez." I shook his hand before walking in the direction of where he instructed. I quietly entered my mom's room, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi mom," I say as I walk towards her. She looked, in a word, lifeless. "The doctors said that you're doing okay." Suddenly, I was drowning in my own tears. Anger, loneliness, betrayal and pain filled my body. "How could you do this to me?" My voice was trembling. "You've done a lot of horrible things in the past but, this was just the worst." My legs gave out and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. The tears were falling freely down my cheeks like a broken dam. Minutes, maybe hours, passed before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. Naturally, I tensed up and was about to push away.

"Ella it's okay." The voice was soothing and I relaxed as I realized who it was. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Troy picked me up bridal style and brought me back to the waiting room. He placed me on his lap and I made no rejections to leave his warmth. "How is she?" Troy asked when my drying subsided, rubbing my back as I positioned my head against his chest. I explained what happened and he nodded along to my words. My eyelids felt heavy and I allow them to drift shut. Before I know it, I woke up when I felt Troy shift beneath me.

"I can't believe that I fell asleep and that you didn't wake me," I said as I hopped off of him and got up and took a seat beside him.

"It's fine, do you want me to take you home?" Troy asked getting up and offering his hand.

I nodded and timidly took his hand in mine. We walked to Troy's car in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

-

-

-

**Montez Household**

Troy woke me up when we arrived at my house. Embarrassingly, my left leg fell asleep in the car so I had to lean on Troy as we walked into the house. As we stepped through the foyer, I couldn't help but notice my umbrella on the floor. I disregarded it for now and slowly made my way up the stairs, Troy assisting me the whole way up.

"How did that happened?" I ask as I notice the shattered pane of my balcony door.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

I nod and make my to my suitcase on the floor. I grab some clothes and turn back to Troy, who was standing awkwardly in my doorway. "I'm going to shower," I say and show him the clothes bundled in my hands. "Are you going home now?"

"Do you want me to?"

I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Truthfully, I wanted him to stay. I loved the fact that he stuck with me through out the night. As odd as this sound, he actually makes me feel really safe. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. I simply nodded and sheepishly looked down at the ground. I heard his footsteps and saw when his feet came to a halt in front of me. He took my chin in between his fingers and raised my head so I could look at him.

"I'll stay," he says with a weak smile.

Despite the dread that occurred tonight, I felt a bit joyous in this moment in time. Troy, this virtual stranger, makes me feel more safe than anybody I've ever made. It doesn't make sense to me, nor do I think it would to anyone 'normal'. I brushed it off for now and whispered some words of thanks before slipping into the adjacent bathroom. Once I made sure the door was locked, I stripped down to just my bra and underwear. Seeing the newly formed bruises on my torso and back, made me realize just how sore my body was. I made my way over to the shower and turned it on so it was at the hottest temperature I could tolerate. Stripping off the remainder of my clothes, I stepped into the show and let the water run over my body as my eyes drifted shut. I could suddenly feel the hands of the drunk from earlier ghosting over my body. I've never felt so violated. Without a second thought, I stepped out of the shower and carefully picked up the face towel from the beside the sink. I hopped back into the steaming shower and grabbed the bar of soap. As I scrubbed my body till it was red, I thought about what the police had told me at the hospital. The bastard that ruined my night already had a warrant for his arrest. Apparently, he had down this to another mother/daughter duo and they hadn't been so lucky as to have a guy like Troy to come and save them. I shook my head of thoughts of what could have been and finished off my shower.

When I walked out of my long shower, finally feeling clean, I was greeted by the sight of Troy on the floor. He had one of the pillows from my bed on the floor, bellow the foot of the bed. From what I could tell, he was asleep and snoring lightly. I looked over at my big and then back at his sleeping figure. It could be awkward. I mean, I'm 15 and he's…wait, I actually don't know how old he is. I _really_ don't know much about him. Pushing out all the doubt in my head, I walked over to him and softly shook him awake.

Troy sat up with a startled look and gripped my by my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked kind of cute with his hair disheveled and his innate, caring nature. "I'm fine. It's just, the floor looks kind of uncomfortable and I was kind of wondering if you…" I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Oh, of course! You probably want some privacy and what not. Just point to the direction of the couch and I'll -"

"No!" I silently curse myself for my quick reaction and heat rises to my cheeks. "What I meant is that the floor isn't probably the best thing to sleep on and my bed is kind of big for just me."

He caught on to my implication and looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah. Unless, you would feel weird about it."

"No, it's fine."

I nod and turn to walk to the bed. I pulled my slightly damp curls into a bun at the tops of my head and pull back the flat sheet on my bed. I'm not going to lie, this was awkward. Nonetheless, I climbed in and so did Troy. I turned on my side so we were face to face. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression and I would do anything know what he was thinking. Because I was to ask, I decided to tell him what was on my mind. "Thank you."


	6. Twist and Turns

_**I worked 3 days straight and now I have the day off.  
**__**I made a total of $181.  
**__**I'm happy!**_

_**Okay, the last chapter was pretty depressing/happy.  
**__** don't actually know how to describe it,  
**__**People seemed to enjoyed it though. **_

_**Now back to the story.**_

* * *

__

As the sunlight shone though the window Troy began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms. Gabriella's head laid peacefully on Troy's chest. He gently lifted her head onto the closest pillow and went downstairs.

"Time to make some calls." Troy told himself. "My parents is a good place to start." Troy picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed the familiar number.

(Troy/_Mrs. Bolton_)

"_Bolton Residence."_

"Hi, mom."

"_Hello sweetie. How's your friend?"_

"She's sleeping right now."

"_Oh, okay. Sweetie it's 8:20. Do you plan on going to school?"_

"I don't know. I'm gonna call the school and explain the situation."

"_That sounds reasonable. Why don't you go pick up some breakfast at that diner."_

"That sounds like a good idea. Bye mom. Love you."

"_Bye, bye. Love you too."_

Troy hung up the phone and went to get his keys. "Where did I put my keys?" Troy searched his pockets then went upstairs to check. When he reached Gabriella's room he saw he bed empty and Gabriella on the balcony.

"When did you get up?" Troy asked walking on to the balcony.

Gabriella turned around, wiping as many tears as she could. Troy noticed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "About 5 minutes ago after my dream."

"Care to share?"

"It was about last night. Everything was the same but, you weren't there when the guy grabbed a hold of me." new tears began to fill her eyes.

Troy held her closer, "Hey, why are you even thinking about that? You shouldn't waste your time thinking of what could have been."

Gabriella nodded and placed her arms around Troy's waist, pulling him close. Troy responded by kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm gonna pick up breakfast because my cooking skills are equivalent to those of a 5 year old. " Troy said pulling back slightly. Gabriella smiled. "Do you want to come? "

Gabriella shook her head, "I'll stay and clean up a little."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Troy kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving her. Gabriella sighed and began to pick up the glass from the balcony. The sudden ring from the phone caused Gabriella to cut herself while picking up a piece of glass. "Damn it!" She exclaimed in her mind. The glass left her with a half inch cut on her left index finger. Gabriella took the ringing phone of off her night stand and pressed the 'Talk' button.

(Gabriella/_Hospital_)

"Hello?"

"_Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Doctor Gonzalez. Is this the daughter of Angella Montez?"_

Gabriella was confused to why they would be calling. "Yes. "

"_Will you please come to the hospital. Doctor Gonzalez would like to talk to you in person."_

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Very well, see you soon. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

Gabriella put down the phone. She didn't know what to say or move., it was as if she suddenly became a statue. After several moments she regain control. Gabriella went to change and fix herself before Toy came back. As she changed she saw the damage that was caused due to the previous night. Gabriella sighed and continued her actions. When she was all done she waited down stairs for Troy.

"Ella, I'm back." Troy bellowed as he entered the front door.

Gabriella immediately went to Troy. "We need to go to the hospital right now."

Troy saw the worried expression on Gabriella's face. The two went to Troy's car. The ride to the hospital was silent. During a red light he looked over at Gabriella. Her face had worried and confused written all over it. Troy looked back at the road.

"What happened while I was gone?" Troy asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head towards Troy. "Did you say something?"

"Why the sudden urge to go to the hospital?"

Gabriella looked away. "I got a call from the hospital. The doctor wants to speak to me in person."

"Do you think something happened?"

"I have no idea. She's the only family I have. I don't want to lose her." Gabriella bit down on her lip, attempting to hold back tears.

"Ella, calm down." Troy reached for her hand. He began to gently stroke her hand with his thumb. "Don't think to for ahead."

Gabriella nodded. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**Albuquerque General Hospital**

Doctor Gonzalez sat in Angella's room explaining the situation.

"Your symptoms are irreversible, it would not just go away by itself even if you do stop drinking." Dr. Gonzalez explained.

Angella sat up in her bed. "I understand."

"There is a solution."

"I'm very aware. I don't want-" a knock on the door interrupted Angella.

Dr. Gonzalez's and Angella's head snapped in the direction of the door. In came in a shy looking Gabriella with Troy right behind her.

"Gabriella." Angella greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Hi mom." Gabriella stepped forward to kiss her mom on the cheek. "How is she doing?" Gabriella asked the doctor still looking at her mom.

"Doctor will you please leave. I'd like to tell her myself." The doctor nodded and left the room. Troy also turned to leave but was stopped. "Young man will you please stay." Troy nodded confused for his reason to stay. "Gabriella, would you kindly introduce us." Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella walked up to Troy, taking his hand and leading him closer to the hospital bed. "Mom, this is Troy Bolton. Troy meet my mom, Angella Montez." Angella extend her hand.

Troy shook her hand smiling, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Montez."

Angella smiled as well, "Likewise and please, call me Angella."

"Uhmm okay, Angella"

There were was a silence before it was interrupted by the seriousness in Gabriella's voice. "Mom, what is it you need to tell me?" Gabriella couldn't help but to ask, the curiosity was building.

Gabriella felt a light squeeze on her hand, looking down she saw her fingers intertwined with Troy's . Instead of pulling away embarrassed, Gabriella squeezed back. Gabriella looked up to see Troy smiling, she smiled.

Angella watched as the two interacted. She smiled, "This is like deja vu." Angella thought to herself.

Troy and Gabriella looked up to see Angella starring at them. Their cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Gabriella, there is no easy way to tell you this." Gabriella step forward letting go of Troy's hand and taking a hold of her mother's. "My liver is failing."

Gabriella stood shock. "What? But, uhh wait how. I don't understand. He just choked you. That had nothing to do with the liver "

"Gabriella, the damage was from all the years of drinking. It was actually a good thing I was brought here."

"There are options, aren't there? I mean, a transplant. " The determination in her voice raised as she began to pace in the room.

"I don't want one." Angella stated firmly.

"What!" Gabriella stopped her pacing to face her mother.

"I refuse to get a transplant. There are people who deserve to live."

"Mom, you can't do this." tears filled Gabriella's eye's. Troy hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"My decision is final. This is in your best interest. " Angella said, wiping a few tears that ran down her cheek.

"My best interest?" Gabriella broke out of Troy's restraining grasp. "If you want what is best for me you'll have the damn transplant!" Gabriella's voice was a mix of anger and sadness. "Do really want me put in a house of strangers?" Gabriella didn't even bother wiping away the tears in her eyes. "For once in your life, think things through!" Angella sat in shock at her daughters hurtful words.

"Gabriella, please, calm down. " Angella wiped away the warm tears on her face. "I'll have it all set out for you. Your college fund, the car, and the house. I'll give your Grandparents a-"

"Grandparents?" a million thoughts came running into Gabriella's mind. Troy noticed Gabriella's distress and wrapped his arms around her waist hoping to calm her a bit.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you expect that? New twist and turns have been added. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You wanna know something weird? I already know how the last chapter is, I wrote like the first part. I did the same thing for **_**A Simple IM**_**. Isn't t that weird? I'll update ASAP! Review , if you want of course. Thanks for reading!  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae  
**__**p.s. I'm excited about HSM2. I went on and read the About The Movie thing. It sounds sooooo good. Bye!**_


	7. Lies Unveiled

_**Hello to my dear Readers!**_

_**I know a lot of the reviews were filled with shock and confusion.**_

_**Well 1. The shock was not bad. People were really surprised.  
**__**Number 2. The confusion. Hopefully this chapter will clear up the Angella and Gabriella situation.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**DiScLaImEr: mE nO oWNEY hsm-EY! pLEASE dON'TEY sUEEY mE!**_

"Grandparents?" a million thoughts came running into Gabriella's mind. Troy noticed Gabriella's distress and wrapped his arms around her waist hoping to calm her a bit.

"Did I stutter?" Angella snapped.

Gabriella said nothing and turned to face Troy. "Troy, can you please leave. I want to talk to my mom alone. " Troy looked uncertainly at Gabriella then nodded when he saw her begging eyes. Gabriela watched as Troy left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's a nice young man." Gabriella turned around at Angella's statement.

"Yes he is. Now that it's just you and me would you cut the act. " Gabriella stepped closer to the bed, crossing her arms.

"Gabriella," Angella said softly while reaching to grab Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella pulled back immediately, "No! Will you just stop!"

"Stop what?!" Angella shot back.

"Stop pretending like you actually give a damn about me!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, lower your fucking voice this instance!" Angella yelled to the 15 year old.

"See, that the mother I love." Gabriella replied bitterly. "The mother who couldn't care less about me."

"What are you talking about? I spent almost half of my life doing nothing but taking care of your." Angella was filed with anger.

"Of course you did. You cared about me so much you would get drunk and beat me. That makes so much sense." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "No wonder my father, or whatever you want to call him, left you."

"Don't you dare talk about that, it has nothing to do with this situation."

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about my so called grandparents. If it weren't for your latest mistake where you planning on telling me?"

"There was no reason for you to know."

"There was no reason for me to know? That's your best excuse. The way I see it you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"Then what do you call it? You told me your parents disowned you after they found out you were pregnant. Now I find out that you lied to me all these years. I had other relatives that you apparently kept contact with."

"Gabriella you need to understand it was for your best interest."

"How is it in my best interest? Our life didn't have to end up like this. You wouldn't of become an alcoholic which would of changed the outcome of everything."

"My parents were controlling, they controlled every single aspect of my life. When I told them I was pregnant they wanted to help me. I was fine with it until they had your college already planned out before you were born. I just had to leave. As soon as I turned 18 I left."

"So you left your sheltered life to be an alcoholic single parent?"

"If I didn't leave my parents would of made life ten times worst for me."

"And this is better?" tears began to run down Gabriella's face. "Mom, you ruined my life. I basically grew up without you there. You were the only family I knew and you were never there for me."

"I was working! If I didn't work we would be living on the streets." Angella said in her defense.

"That's not it! I understood that and I dealt with it." anger mixed with her weeping voice. "What I couldn't handle was the drinking. The constant drinking and the abuse that came afterwards."

"Gabriella, you and I both know that I was never myself when I drank. "

"That's where you are wrong. When you drank the real you came out. The one that hated me for ever being born."

"Gab-"

"NO! I want to finish." Gabriella wiped the last tears from her ebony eyes. "You have done some terrible things in the past. Everything from breaking almost every bone into my body to giving me a concussion." Gabriella looked a her mother straight in eye. "There were nights you came home drunk and _days _you didn't come home at all." Gabriella emphasized the word 'days'. "Last night was by far the worst you could do."

"Gabriella last night was a mistake." Angella looked at Gabriella sincerely. "I'm sorry it ever happened. I know it will never happen again."

An unreadable expression appeared on Gabriella's face. "How can you be sure?"

"I refuse to have a liver transplant. My liver will not heal itself. Without the transplant I die."

Gabriella was unsure of her mother's answer. She wasn't sure if she was angry or sad, she was just confused. "Why won't you just have a transplant?"

"It wouldn't feel right. I don't deserve to get a second chance. Besides I can conclude that you hate me and that I made your life a living hell. "

"I never hated you. There were times I really wanted to but, I couldn't. Mom, not everyone is given a second chance. You have been given a second chance, you must have done something right."

Angella thought about her daughter's words. Was there really something she did right?

* * *

_**A/N: hmm… so everyone understand? Did u like it? I know it's short but, I had to clear this up before I even thought of continuing. The next chapter will be a lot better. Here's a hint Troy over heard parts of Angella and Gabriella's conversation (from Gabriella's screaming).**_

_**I'm not sure when I can update next. My mom and aunt have been on my case since I've been sleeping for only 3-5 hours straight. That means I'm gonna be bugged about sleeping earlier. Plus I'm gonna be out of internet for a couple of days because I'm staying at the hospital with my sister. **_

_**So, yeah. Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**_

_**Lots of love,  
**__**Kae**_

_**p.s. does anyone want Angella dead? Or do you want her alive? I can go either way, I just can't decide which way though.**_


	8. My Saving Grace

_**Sorry it took awhile to update!**_

_**So based on your replies I know how to continue. **_

_**Hmm. I'm not gonna say a lot except:**_

_**Enjoy this Chapter!**_

* * *

__

Troy stood on the other side of the wooden door. His mind in shock in what he just heard. He walked down the hall and took a seat in what he guessed was a waiting area. Could it be true? Gabriella being abused? By her own mother? Troy had no idea what to say. He didn't know if he was angry or sad. Over the last couple of days he felt protective of Gabriella. He didn't know why. He just felt a connection with Gabriella like they've knew each other for 3 years instead of 3 days. 'Is this love?' He questioned himself. He quickly shook the thought off and watched as doctors and nurses quickly ran back and forth from one patient's room to the other.

Gabriella stepped out of Angella's room moments after her speech on second chances. Angella had nothing to say so Gabriella left her mother alone. She closed the door quietly and rid her face of any tears. Once she felt that her face was dry, her ebony eyes searched for Troy. Her eyes finally landed on the blue eyed, sandy haired guy sitting a chair down the hall. She sauntered towards him taking a seat next to him.

"Hi." Gabriella said softly.

Troy immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Gabriella. "Hey," Troy noticed her eyes were a little puffy from crying, "You ready to go?"

Gabriella simply nodded. The two stood up; Troy casually draped his arm around her slender shoulders and Gabriella had an arm around his wait. They walked out of the hospital in silence. Both were deep in thought. Troy was thinking about Angella and Gabriella, of course he felt bad for Angella but he felt even worse for Gabriella. In the meantime Gabriella was wondering about her grandparents, like where they were and other things. Before Troy and Gabriella realized it, they arrived at the car. They both got in, neither one saying anything. The drive to the Montez residence was quiet except for the radio. When they got there they, Troy got out and walked Gabriella to the front door.

Troy engulfed her in a hug before she went in the house.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"Anytime. " he whispered back.

They shared a kiss and Gabriella went inside her house.

Troy went back to his car and drove across the street, over to his house. He pulled into the driveway and just sat there. His thoughts kept wondering back to what happened in the hospital. He just couldn't get passed it. He just needed to ask her. Troy finally got out of his car only to walk back to the Montez residence and through the back yard, climbing the tree to reach the balcony. Once he was on the balcony he looked through the doors to see Gabriella listening to some music on her Ipod while lying on the bed.

Troy didn't want to startle her so he knocked on the glass. Gabriella looked over at the balcony doors, surprised to see Troy there. She stood up and opened the doors letting Troy in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy didn't respond and went to sit on Gabriella's bed. "So, what's this all about? " Gabriella followed suit.

"How do I do this? I can't just be like, Ella does your mom beat you?" Troy didn't see Gabriella's expression when he said that. "Or can I? NO! I can't! I'll sound like an insensitive jerk. Why did I even come here? I mean-" Troy stopped mid sentence when he realized his words were spoken out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?" Gabriella nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Ella, I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things that were meant to stay in my head. Like this one here was this really annoying guy and Ch-"

Gabriella cut him off, "How did you know?" There was no emotion Gabriella's voice, her gaze moved from Troy's sea blue eyes to the floor.

"Uhmm…earlier I heard bits and pieces of your…uh…. " Troy paused not really sure what to call it, "…conversation with your mom." Troy looked over at Gabriella, her ebony eyes still avoiding his ice blue ones.

Gabriella let out a long sigh, "There is no use in hiding it I guess." Gabriella finally looked up. "Based on today, would you expect my mother to be violent?"

"No, your mom seems like one of those laid back parents."

"Well now I guess she could be but, the woman you met today is defiantly not the woman I've known my whole life."

"Then who is the woman you knew? "

Gabriella looked into Troy's caring eyes, "Troy, why do you even care?"

"Honestly?" Gabriella nodded timidly. "I don't know. I mean I've never met anyone like you. You make me feel like I have a purpose in life instead of just being the basketball jock at school."

"Oh yeah? What's purpose your propose in life?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"My purpose is to be the one person you can tell anything and not be judged. To be the person that makes you smile and wipe away your tears. Most importantly my purpose is to be the person that is always here for you. Gabriella, I care about you, a lot and when I'm with you I feel content."

Gabriella became speechless from Troy's words. Gabriella opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out so closed it once again. She saw the look of hurt in Troy's as he tuned his head away from her. "Troy," she spoke softly, Troy turned around. "Thank you, for being here with me. Thank you, for caring. Most importantly, thank you for being Troy, my saving grace."

Troy gave her a weak smile, which she returned. Gabriella inched closer to Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head in the crook of his neck. Troy responded by snaking his arms around her waist. The two teens sat in each other's embrace, words weren't exchanged. What seemed like hours but were merely minutes have gone by before Gabriella's gentle voice was heard.

"I want to hate her."

"It's okay to hate her, you know?" Gabriella didn't pull back, nor did he.

"I can't though. As much as I try to I just can't." Troy didn't say anything. "I remember this one time when I was 10. I passed out in class."

"What happened?"

Gabriella smiled, she could hear the concern in his voice. "The day before I couldn't eat a thing, my appetite was just gone. Then later that day my mom came home late from work drunk. She started beating me for nothing really. She yelled at me, telling me how much she hated the fact I was born and how I ruined her life." Troy felt his shirt dampen and hugged her tighter. "When she was done she left the room, leaving me on the floor. I crawled up into a ball and just cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up the house was empty. I figured that my mom went to work. Got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt and headed for school."

"How did you pass out?"

"In gym class we were running laps. I felt a little lighted so I stopped and leaned against the bleachers. Suddenly everything went black. I woke up in the hospital a hour or two later. They ran some tests, said that I was fine, and released me. My mom didn't really say anything. When we got home she just went straight to her room."

"What did you do?"

"I went into my room and just got lost in a book."

"So books were your escape?"

"Yeah, I guess they were."

Troy nodded slightly, They didn't really talk much after that. The two just enjoyed each other's company. After a few minutes Troy felt Gabriella's grasp weaken.

"Ella?" he asked softly. The silence that responded confirmed his suspicions, Gabriella fell asleep. He slowly remove her arms from around his neck. As he stood up to reposition Gabriella on the bed she stirred, her eyes opened slowly.

"Troy?" she looked at him, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did. Go back to sleep Ella."

"Goodnight." She whispered as he gave her one last hug.

"Nite. I'll come here tomorrow morning to walk you to school, okay?"

She nodded. Troy gave her a goodnight kiss before making his way back to the balcony doors. Troy looked through the doors to see Gabriella under the bed sheets with her eyes closed. He smiled at the peaceful sight and went down the tree by the balcony.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think? They practically said "I love you" without actually saying it. Weird, huh? So keep on reading please and review if you want.  
**__**Lots of Love,**__**  
**__**Kae**_


	9. Troy's Promise Part 1

_**I updated twice today! Isn't that great?  
**__**LOL, I typed this chapter (#9) before chapter 8.**_

Jaundice-a symptom of a liver disease that  
causes the whites of the eyes, skin and mucus membranes to turn yellow.

* * *

__

**Friday Night**

Two and a half weeks have past and Angella's condition had began to deteriorate. The jaundice was beginning to show more and more with each passing day. Gabriella visited Angella as much as she could. Right after school Gabriella would take the bus to the hospital.

Troy made every effort to come with her but, basketball interfered. Troy was always there for her every step of the way. He'd come over everyday whether it was for hours or just enough time to give her a goodnight kiss.

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy. Currently she was stretched out on her bed facing the cealing with her eyes closed.

"Hmm…I think we should have this door fixed." Gabriella smiled, she immediate recognized the deep voice. "I mean I don't want just anyone walking into your room."

"Troy, I have a front door." Gabriella said not moving from her position on the bed.

Gabriella felt the bed move and assumed Troy took a seat on he bed. "I know but I'm still hoping to walk in with you wearing nothing but a towel." Troy joked.

Gabriella's eyes flew open immediately and she sat up. She grabbed the closet pillow and used it to hit Troy in the shoulder. "You perv!"

"Ouch!" Troy pretended to be hurt and rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. "Ella, that really hurt" Troy pouted. He looked like a little 3 year old boy who was just denied another cookie.

Gabriella attempted to stifle her laughter. Her attempts were proven futile when she fell back on the bed laughing. After awhile her laughter died down as she started breathing heavily. "I'm….sorry…..Troy." Gabriella breathed.

Troy still sat there, looking just as sad as ever. Gabriella smiled as she got up and walked over to Troy, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy's sadness turned into confusion but, he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella leaned in, Troy realized what she was doing and met her half way. The kiss turned into a make out session. The young couple pulled back after several moments, breathing heavily.

"Better?" Gabriella asked grinning.

"Much." Troy smiled. He fell back against the bed, putting his hands behind his head like a pillow. Gabriella followed but lay her head on his chest. "So how's your mom?" Troy heard Gabriella's sigh and new she was still upset.

"She's not doing so well. She still refuses to have a transplant." sadness was clearly heard in her voice. "Whenever I bring it up she always changes the subject, she'll even talk about my sperm donor then talk about it." Troy let out a silent chuckle at the use of 'sperm donor' and removed one hand from behind his head and used it to wrap around Gabriella's waist.

"Hey, everything happens for a reason."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right." Troy replied cockily.

Gabriella giggled and stood up. Troy sat up and shot Gabriella a puzzled expression. "I'm going to get popcorn. You are going to get up, put a movie that isn't a horror movie in the DVD player and wait for me to get back." Troy gave her a military salute and marched over to the DVD rack by the TV. Gabriella giggled again and left the room.

Troy browsed through the DVDs looking for a good movie. Gabriella didn't own a lot of DVDs but had a good selection. After debating for awhile he finally decided on "The Skeleton Key". He went back on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Moments later, Gabriella walked in with a bowl of popcorn in hand. "What are we watching?" She lay down next to Troy and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't I say no horror movies?" Gabriella asked, turning to face him.

"Hey, 'The Skeleton Key' is not a horror movie. In some twisted way it's a love story. '" Troy said before grabbing some popcorn.

"Sure it is. The ghost, spirits, or whatever you wanna call them are just added bonus." Gabriella replied with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"It's a good movie. Come on you own it. You must of watched it."

"I started watching it then I got freaked out so I turned off. What makes this time any different?"

"Well for starters, I'm here."

Gabriella smiled at him and settled back down, her head resting on his shoulder. Troy smiled in satisfaction and used the remote to start the movie.

The rest of their movie experience was silent except for Gabriella's squeal from time to time. Gabriella would bury her face in Troy's shoulder when she was really freaked out. Troy would always give her shoulder's a squeeze to calm her. Half way through the movie Troy felt something fall onto his chest. He looked down to see Gabriella asleep. He smiled and watched the rest of the movie, soon drifting off to sleep himself.

**Saturday Morning **

Troy woke up Saturday morning with his arms around Gabriella's waist. He slowly got up, careful not to wake her. Troy went to the bathroom to wash his face and used a new a toothbrush he found under the sink to brush his teeth. Once he straightened up his clothes he walked over to Gabriella's desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and quickly scribbled something down and took a piece of tape. He went back into the bathroom, taping the note to the mirror, knowing she would see it. Troy went back into the bedroom to see Gabriella facing the other way. He walked over and kissed her head lightly.

"Everything will work out, I'll make sure of it." Troy whispered to her sleeping form before heading back out through the balcony door and down the tree.

**20 Minutes Later….**

Gabriella began to stir as she awoke from her deep slumber. She blinked a couple of times before she sat up. "Troy? Troy?" the house was silent, Gabriella sighed. She slowly got off her bed and straightened it out. She stretched and walked over to the bathroom. A piece of paper that was taped on the mirror. She took the note of the mirror.

_Ella,_

_I'm sorry I left before you woke up. I had some errands to run so I had to leave. Don't worry I'm coming back afterwards. _

_See you later,_

_Troy_

Gabriella thought out loud, "What errands could he possible be doing?" Gabriella shrugged and continued her morning routine.

_**A/N: So how did u like it? Where is Troy going? Hmmm……Do you know? I know I do. Like I said at the top, this chapter was actually written before Chapter 8.This was gonna be Chapter 8 but I didn't know how to bring up the abuse. But I really like I how I wrote it. I had it all written up to the part where they kissed when I decided to make it Chapter 9. So I kept it fluffy sort off with a slight cliff hanger at the end. Thanks for reading! Review if you want to make me happy.  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae **_


	10. Troy's Promise Part 2

_**Hey!**_

_**I hope people are still reading this, the stats have been getting lower.  
Oh, well at least I have my faithful readers.**_

**I HAVE 100 + REVIEWS!!  
****Thanks to**_** ElicityFay **_**  
a.k.a. my best friend, in my life outside of FanFic too,  
for being the ****100****th**** reviewer. **

* * *

__

Troy sat in his car waiting for the traffic light to change from red to green. Even with the music blaring he didn't here any of it. His thoughts drowned out the sound of the radio. Thoughts about the past, present and future flooded his mind. He often thought of Gabriella's past. Why? He really didn't know why. After the day Troy found out about the abuse they had never really talk about it. She never brought it up and neither did he. The present was something he thought about the most when Gabriella was in his arms. There was always that moment in their time together when he wished time would freeze in that exact moment. Their future. Did one really exist for them? Troy would sometimes catch himself thinking about his future with Gabriella. He imagined that one day there would be this little girl with Gabriella's ebony eyes and his sandy blond hair. His thoughts were interrupted by a continuous beeping from a car's horn. Troy looked at his rear end mirrors. Through the mirrors he saw a very angry looking elderly woman. His eyes then shifted to the traffic light in front off him. He released the brake slowly and stepped on the gas.

"That was Plain White T's with Hey There Delilah" the voice on the radio. "Our next song is a request from Zac. He said that this song is dedicated to his girlfriend Vanessa, in whom he is very much in love with."

Troy smiled to himself, "I think I know the feeling."

The song began to play. Troy listened carefully to the song.

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

_I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

As the chorus repeated Troy decided to join in.

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

Troy had a goofy smile plastered on his face when he finished. He continued driving until he reached his destination. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the large building. He walked down the halls of the extremely familiar building. He finally reached a particular or and knocked softly. He heard a faint "Come in." and walked into the room.

"Hi Angella." Troy said taking a seat near the hospital bed.

"Troy, this is a pleasant surprise." an extremely fragile looking Angella said. The jaundice was really noticeable at this point. Angella's perfectly tanned skin was now blended with yellow. The whites of her eyes were no longer white but, yellow. Angella looked so helpless in the hospital bed, "Where is Gabriella?"

**Troy's POV (bold is his thoughts)**

"Uhmm… she's back at your house." I said sounding a little uneasy.

Angella nodded, "To what do I owe your visit." Angella had a small smile on her face.

**At least she looks content. She's very blunt, isn't she? Shit! I haven't even thought of what I'm going to say. I can't just tell her to get a transplant. She only knows me as her only daughter's boyfriend of a little over two weeks. I don't even know if she knows my last name. What hell am I going to say?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why don't I ever think these things thru? I mean- **

"Troy?"

"What? Oh! I'm sorry." **Great, now she probably thinks I'm crazy! No wait she thinks her daughters boyfriend is crazy, even better.** **I can feel my cheeks turn red. Just Great. Let me think of something fast. **"How are you feeling?" **Well done Troy.**

"I'm doing good."

**I had to fight the urge to not roll my eyes at that very moment. I mean, obviously she's not doing good.**

Angella continued speaking, "I'm just really concerned for Gabriella."

**Well, you should be! I think this is my cue to talk about Gabriella. **"She's really worried."I say honestly.

"How is she doing? I mean I speak to her everyday but, I feel like she is holding back. How is she in school? Is she making friends?" Angella asked, concern filled her voice.

**Of course she is holding back. Gabriella is scarred to death. Here you are in a hospital bed basically dieing. You might as well stab her in the heart. **

I resist the urge to state the obvious and answer her questions. "She's doing okay," **Hey, that's the truth. Okay not really but, she is okay when I'm with her. **"I mean she's a little stressed and she does have her breakdowns but, she always tries to find something to be happy about." **Like me. Okay, that sounded a little arrogant. Oh well. **"Now to answer your other question. Gabriella is doing great in school. You have a very smart daughter, Angella." I said smiling.

"I know that. I have no idea where she got it from though." Angella smiled. "How about friends?"

I smiled reassuringly, "She's made friends. All of them are good people some are a little crazy but, they're good people." **When I say some, I mean Chad. **

"That is wonderful to hear." Angella's smiling face turned serious. "Troy I'm so happy that you are in Gabriella's life. I don't think she would get through this without you. "

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." I said with the same serious tine.

"I know that. She has a sparkle in her eyes whenever she talks about you."

A goofy grin appeared on my face. **She talks about me? That is awesome!**

Angella laughed, "You get the same sparkle in your eyes."

**Damn it! I feel my cheeks turning red again. Why does this happen to me?**

"Troy take care of her for me. I know that she is a strong person but , I don't think she'll be able to deal with everything. There will be times where she shuts you out. You just have to be persistent."

I nodded. **I noticed that within the 2 days of knowing her. **

We didn't say anything, that was until I broke the silence. "She doesn't hate you." I blurted out in a hushed tone.

Angella's head turned to face me. "What?"

"Gabriella doesn't hate you. She wanted to but, she just can't." I explained to her with all seriousness. Angella sat there shocked whilst I continued, "She can't understand why you won't get the transplant. Frankly, I don't get it either." Angella opened her mouth to continued but I kept talking. "You say you care about her. You tell her your sorry. You ask me to take care of her, and I will. You are arranging things financially for her. Your doing everything but listening to her, Do you know what she wants the most?" Angella didn't respond. "All she wants is for you to have the transplant. That is all she wants. That's why she's been stressing. She stresses over you. You may think you're doing the right thing by not having the transplant but, you're not." I paused for a minute then continued, "Angella, please. It kills me to see Gabriella like this. I'm begging you. If you care about Gabriella, as much as you say you do, then you would get the transplant." I finished and looked over at Angella. Angella sat on the hospital bed, not moving or even looking at me. I turned to leave. **Great job Troy. This was just a waste of time. I should of never interfered.**

"I'll do it." Angella said softly.

**What did she just say? **"Angella, what did you say?"

"I said that I will do it. I'm gonna have transplant."

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened. **I helped? Something I said **_**actually**_** helped? **Realizing that I probably look like an idiot, I closed my mouth and struggled to put together a sentence. "That's…Uhmm…great. I mean.. that's really good to err hear." **Smooth, real smooth, Bolton.**

"Please don't tell Gabriella. " Angella looked at me with pleading eyes, "I would like to tell her myself."

I nodded understandingly. **What time is it? **I looked down at my wrist expecting to see my Rolex watch. **Did I take it off this morning? **I shrugged and moved my attention back to Angella. "Angella do you know what time it is? "

She glanced at her watch. "It's a quarter till twelve."

"Oh okay. " **I should probably get going. Ella is gonna be wanting some food soon. **

"Troy, why don't you go now? I'm guessing you probably want to get out of here and pick up some food before going back to Gabriella."

**What is she? Psychic? **I let out a chuckle. "I see I'm not wanted here. Can I do anything for you before I go?"

"Yes, you can come over here and give me a hug." Angella said smiling.

I smiled genuinely, "No problem." I walked over to her gave her a quick hug. We bid each other a farewell and I turned to leave.

"Troy," I turned around, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring so much about her."

I smiled and left the room. **I think that went well. **

**End of Troy's POV**

Troy picked up some Chinese food and went back to the Montez household. Deciding that attempting to

climb up a tree with a bag of Chinese food was pretty stupid he went to the front door. He rang the doorbell

and waited for Gabriella to answer the door.

"Troy?" Gabriella appeared at the door.

"You don't sound to excited to see me?" Troy said.

"No that's definitely not it." Gabriella said, opening the door wider so Troy could get through.

"So I picked up shrimp fried rice, orange chicken, lo mein, and egg drop soup. " Troy put down the food

on the table and then turned to wrap his arms around Gabriella.

"Yumm.. All my favorites." Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss.

They broke out of their embrace and went to sit down at the table. Gabriella got back up and went to get

the plates and silverware. Troy followed suit except got drinks. Both sat down at the table and began eating.

"Troy, where did you go?" Gabriella asked half way through the meal.

Troy stopped eating and faced Gabriella. "Well, I went home and changed. Then I had some things to do.

Then I went to get us some food. Finally I'm eating lunch with my beautiful girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled. "Well your beautiful girlfriend says thank you."

Troy returned her smile and leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is." Gabriella said, standing up.

"I don't know but, we will find out." Troy said, following Gabriella closely.

Gabriella opened the door.

"_Gabriella! Darling, kamusta ka na? Ka may maging gayon a maganda babae._" Gabriella was immediately pulled into a hug.

Gabriella looked over at Troy. "Help me!" Gabriella mouthed at Troy, who was just standing there.

* * *

_**A/N: Well how did you like this Chapter? Did you hate it? That was the first time I had EVER wrote in a **__**POV. Please tell me how I did. Therefore if you guys didn't like how it was written I will know to **__**NEVER write in a POV again. **__**Oh yeah here is the translation:**_

"_Gabriella! Darling, kamusta ka na? Ka may maging gayon a maganda babae._" translates to "_Gabriella! Darling, how are you? You have become such a beautiful woman."_

_**It's Tagalog, the language of the country of Philippines, were I'm from. I know she looks Mexican and **__**her last name is Mexican but, in my story she is a Filipina. You understand? Anyway, next chapter is **__**gonna be interesting, to say the least. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, AND **__**PLEASE! Well, until next time. I'll update as soon as I can. I already began to write it so, yeah.  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae  
**__**p.s. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Lola and Lolo?

_**The title means:  
**__**Grandma and Grandpa?  
**__**Enjoy!  
**_**_p.s. translations are in parentheses._**

* * *

__

**Gabriella's POV (Thoughts in Bold)**

**Okay, there is a lady here who just gave me a hug and knows my name. She looks like my mom  
****except in an older version, maybe late 50s. I wonder what she said. I don't think I have ever heard  
****that language before. Come on Gabriella, think. What do you do when a stranger appears at your  
****front door and knows your name and speaks a completely different language? I got nothing.**

The elderly woman turned to face Troy. _"Sino ay ito? _(Who is this?)_"_

**Poor Troy. He just came here to eat lunch and now he is being spoken to in an unknown language.**

"_Ano? Hindi kilalanin inyo lola at lolo? _(What? You don't recognize your grandma and grandpa?)" a new  
voice asked. Troy and I turned to see an elderly man standing behind the still unknown woman.

**Great, another unknown face and more words I don't understand. Now would probably be a good  
****time to find out who these people are. **"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" I asked in the nicest way possible  
while stepping closer to Troy.

The elderly couple looked at me like I was from another planet, the woman spoke. "Gabriella Maria  
Montez," she paused briefly.

**What the hell? She know my full name? That's just creepy. And wow, she has a very thick accent.**

The woman continued talking, "hasn't your mom ever told you about us? I mean surely she mentioned her  
own parents. After all we were the people who raised her." The woman went on and on about the subject of  
the matter. I of course wasn't really paying attention.

**Rewind. She said 'her own parents'. If that's my mom's parents than that means this elderly couple  
****in front of me is…..my, my grandparents. Wow. This is just -**

"Ella? You still with us?" Troy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine." I turned back to my so-called grandparents,  
still smiling. "Uhmm.. Why don't you come in?"

They smiled at me and walked into the house. The four of us walked into the family room and sat on the  
couch, Troy and I sitting on the loveseats whilst the elderly couple sat across us.

"Just out of curiosity, what language were you speaking?" Troy asked.

"We were speaking in Tagalog, the language in Philippines." the man spoke up.

**Philippines? Where is that? **

Before I had a chance to ask Troy answered my question, "Philippines, that's in Southeast Asia, right?"

The elderly man smiled, "You are exactly right young man."

I sat in shock. **How did he know that and I didn't?**

The voice of the woman snapped me out of my trance, "Gabriella, did you understand any thing we said  
earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know what language you were speaking until Troy asked."

"I find that hard to believe. Whenever we speak to Angella she always speaks in Tagalog."

I looked at her with shock clearly written across my face, "Really? I wasn't even aware that my mother is  
bilingual."

"Oh yes, she speaks 5 languages; English, Tagalog, Spanish, French, and German."

**I guess you learn something new everyday. **

An awkward silence fell upon the four of us. None of us really knew what to say. I suddenly found the hem  
of my shirt interesting while Troy just starred at his shoes like a hidden message was encoded onto it.

Troy was the one to break the silence, "Are you relatives of Gabriella?"

**Wow! Is my boyfriend really that dense?**

The woman smiled, "We are her grandparents."

I unconsciously laughed at Troy's shocked expression.

"What are you laughing at Ms. Montez?" Troy asked looking serious but, not succeeding.

"Nothing, it's just, you seem so shocked." my laughter had been reduced to a huge grin.

"And your not?" Troy retorted.

"If you listened to anything she has said then you would of heard her say that she is my mom's mom. Hence  
the fact she is my grandmother. " I said with a smirk, knowing I had won our little argument.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully, "Like you're always right."

"I am."

We both busted out into a fit of laughs. I immediately stopped when I felt like I was being watched. I  
turned to see my grandmother or whatever I should call her starring at me intensely. "Uhmm… Is  
something the matter?" I asked with a look of concern.

"No dear, I'm sorry. It's just that as I watch the two you interact I can't help but feel like this is an all to  
familiar sight. Godofredo, don't you feel the same way?" she turned to face her husband.

He nodded in agreement, "I think I know what you mean, Esterlita. It's like an old memory."

**Godofredo and Esterlita, I guess that is their names. **

Troy spoke up once again, "We remind you of someone?"

My grandmother, I still don't know what exactly what to call her, smiled at us. "Yes you do, but I can't  
quite figure out who."

"Now that is interesting." I muttered to myself. "Since we've established that you guys are my grandparents,  
what do I call you?"

My grandmother answered, "You may call me lola and-"

My grandfather interjected, "You may call me lolo."

Troy of course had to put his own thoughts into this, "Oh, is that Tagalong for something?" I looked at him  
strangely, which he noticed. "What?!"

"You mean, Tagalog?" I pronounced it perfectly and shot him a questionable look.

"That's what I said, Tagalong."

I slapped my forehead with the palm of hand. "Troy, it's not Tag-a-long. It's Ta-ga-log." I was sure he  
could hear the annoyance in my voice.

Troy raised his hands in defeat. "Fine! Is that Ta-ga-log for anything?" He glared at me playfully as I just  
smiled innocently.

"_Iyon_!" my lola suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at her strangely, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I remember now who the two of you remind me of."

My lolo spoke to Troy, "Lolo is Tagalog for grandpa while lola means grandma."

Troy nodded and we redirected our attention to my lola.

"Who do we remind you of?" I asked her kindly.

"Alfredo and Angella." she said simply.

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella's parents."

My jaw dropped. **They know my dad?**

My lolo decided to put his own thoughts into out conversation, "Yes you're right. It's like watching an old

video of the two. "

"Wait, let me get this straight. So, you know who my dad is?"

My lolo answered, "Yes, your father was a wonderful young man. He was so sweet and caring. Very intelligent.  
Great things were expected to come from him. He could of been anything he wanted a layer, a doctor, the possibilities  
were endless. We knew his parents for a long time."

**Amazing. My lolo makes him sound like this really prominent person. He sounds like a great guy but, ****that  
could have been all an act. I think he's pretty selfish for not helping my mom out. I mean what  
****kind of person knocks up their girlfriend then just leaves. **

I don't know what it was but, something inside of me just snapped. "If he was so great then where is he  
now?"

Troy must of sensed the bitterness in my voice because I felt his hand rub small circles on my back. I relaxed, a bit.  
My grandparents looked taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Gabriella, if Alfredo could be here he would. I don't know if it was love but, I do know that he really did care about  
Angella," my lolo's voice was calm.

"What do you mean 'if he could'?" the anger in my voice was no longer present, it was replaced with  
confusion.

**If he could? What's that suppose to mean? Everyone has a choice. No one can force you to do ****something  
you don't want to. Sure, your choices all have different outcomes but that's not the point. ****The point is that  
he didn't chose to stay with my mom. **

I shifted my attention back to my grandparents who have yet to answer.

"Your father is dead." his voice remained calm.

"What?"

**Am I suppose to be sad? Or should I be angry? I don't even know the guy? And how do I know he**

**didn't get himself killed? What if it wasn't his fault? Come on Gabriella, pull yourself together.**

"This was after you were born, I think you were one maybe two. There was a shoot out in Angella's and

Alfredo's school. There was a fight between two seniors. It was nothing serious until someone pulled out a

gun. Somehow your father got caught in the middle. He was killed along with several students."

I sat in astonishment. I didn't even have the guts to look at my grandparents.

**I am a terrible person and I am a terrible daughter. It wasn't even my dads fault. He died an**

**innocent death. Stupid, stupid Gabriella! I mean it wasn't even his fault. I have no right to-**

**End of Gabriella's POV**

Troy looked over at Gabriella's catatonic form. She sat on the couch staring straight ahead. He then looked

over at Godofredo and Esterlita. The elderly couple was conversing quietly amongst themselves. Troy

notice them nod and look over at Gabriella before turning back to face each other. Godofredo and Esterlita

stood up, Troy followed suit at the 3 made their way to the front door.

"I'm sorry about Gabriella. I think she was just shocked about the whole situation." Troy said as he opened

the front door.

"Don't apologize for her. Gabriella's actions were totally understandable. " Godofredo replied smiling.

"Troy take care of our granddaughter, please. With everything that is going on she will need someone to

lean on." Esterlita pleaded.

"Of course I will. Do you need anything before you leave?" Troy asked as the elderly couple exited the

house.

"No we are fine. We are going to visit Angella now."

"I think she will have some very good news for you when you get their."

Instead of questioning Troy, they bid a farewell and made their way to their car. Troy let out a sigh as he

watch the elderly get into their white Camry and watch it drive down the street, becoming smaller and

smaller. He locked the door and walked back into the family room where Gabriella sat, still engrossed in a

deep trance.

"Ella? Gabi?" Troy sat down next to her. "Gabs?" Still no response. "Gabriella?"

"I am a terrible daughter." was the answer Troy finally received.

"Ella your not." Troy placed a hand on her knee.

Gabriella stood up and began pacing back and forth, "Yes I am. I was getting mad at my dad, accusing him

of being this horrible person but in reality he wasn't. Then I go on and accuse him of choosing not to be

with me and my mom and then I find out he was shot for just being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ella it's not like you knew. You just found out like 10 minutes ago. "

"That just makes it worse. That means I judged him before I knew more about him. " Gabriella continued

her pacing.

"Ella? Ella? Ella? " Troy tried to get her attention. "Gabriella!" he finally yelled.

"What!" Gabriella halted to stop and was facing Troy ,who now stood in front of her.

Troy held her by her shoulders "Gabriella." Gabriella attempted to move out of his grip, "Stop." she did as

she was told but, avoided looking into his eyes. "You pre-judging your dad doesn't make you a bad

daughter. Until today you didn't even know his name. I'm guessing your mom told you all sorts of things

about you dad when she was drunk. That means what ever she told you could have been all a lie."

Gabriella finally looked at Troy and sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Wait, can I hear that again?" Troy said with a smirk.

"What?" Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Say what you just said."

"I guess you're right?" she said still not understanding what this all was about.

"Call the press. Gabriella Maria Montez has just admitted that I, Troy Alexander Bolton, am right."

Gabriella wiggled from Troy's grasp and wrapped her arms around his midsection, burying her head in his

chest. "Shut up."

Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Fine. Way to kill a guy's moment." he shot back jokingly. "I have an

idea."

"What?" she murmured into his chest.

"How about you go upstairs and change. I'll put away our leftovers. When you get back from doing

whatever girls do for half an hour in the bathroom we'll go out. Maybe some mini-golfing. "

Gabriella pulled back slightly and cocked her head to the side, "Mini-golfing?"

"Okay maybe not mini-golfing. How about we call the gang and we all do something together."

"Sounds good." Gabriella said, leaning up to give Troy a quick kiss on the lips and heading up the stairs.

Troy watched as Gabriella scurried up the stairs. He followed her until she disappeared from his view.

"It's not even 2 in the afternoon and I already had more than enough surprises. What's next? Chad shaves

his afro?" Troy let out a light chuckle. "Like that will ever happen."

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it? I think it turned out pretty good. It definitely turned out better than I expected.  
**__**I wrote like half of it before rewriting it at 12 midnight the other day. It was around two when I slept. I  
**__**was gonna finish I thought the rest of the day after I woke up but I had a lot of other things to do. I  
**__**finally was able to write it at 12 midnight and it's now 2 AM. So yeah, sorry it took awhile. I hope it was  
**__**worth the wait!  
**__**I don't know when I'll be able to update it again. I know I'm working tomorrow (which **__**would be today).  
**__**Thursday I'm going to this consult concerning my sister's kidney transplant and where **__**staying at a hotel  
cause the hospital is 2 hours away and we'll need to go to the hospital on Friday for **__**my sister's dialysis.  
**__**Yup I think I told you everything that needed to be said and more. **_**HAPPY 4****th**** of ****JULY!!!  
**_**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae  
p.s. i know the layout is wierd, i'm sorry about that. it spaced it out wierd. i started fixing it then noticed it's almost 2:30 AM and i gota wake up later before 10. which is going to be hard. i previewed it, and the whole layout looks creepy. Sorry again. Oh and thanks for reading!**_


	12. Prologue Deleted?

_**Hey people! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I thought I should post this just in case anyone wanted to comment on the last chapter. I just found out the prologue, that was consider chapter 1 was deleted, I don't know how that happend. It's wierd the reviews for the 2nd chapter, Surprise Visits, is found in the review page of chapter 3.well, I think u get the point. If you have any comments about the last chapter (Chapter 11 titles: Lola and Lolo?) review for it here. Thank you for reading!  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae**_


	13. An Evening with the Gang

_**Hey people! How are all of you?  
**__**My sister is now officially on the waiting list for a kidney.  
**__**YAY!!!!!  
**__**ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

__

"Chad! How do you not get it?" Gabriella exclaimed as she stole a French fry from Troy's pile of fries on his plate.

Troy sent her a mock glare before breaking out into a grin and stealing an egg roll from her plate. Gabriella returned his glare then smiled and continued talking to Chad.

Troy and Gabriella currently sat in the food court of the Albuquerque Mall with their friends gathered around a table. After meeting Gabriella's grandparents, Troy and Gabriella decided to go to the mall. On the way their Troy had called their friends, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nielson, and Jason Cross, to meet them their. After a an afternoon of shopping, arcades for the guys, this group of teenagers were now settling down for some yummy food court food.

For the past 30 minutes the whole gang has been trying to explain what a transplant is to Chad.

"It's not my fault that you guys are not explaining this good." Chad said before taking a bit of his pizza.

"Chad it's, you guys are not explaining this well." Taylor corrected him.

"Thank you Taylor. See at least someone agrees with me." Chad said as he sent Anika a smile and everyone else a glare.

"Chad, she wasn't agreeing with you." Kelsi, the usually quiet one, said.

"Taylor was correcting your English dim wit." Sharpay said.

"Hey, my boyfriend's not a dim wit." Taylor said defensively.

"Well he's petty slow." Sharpay retorted.

Taylor opened her mouth to object but instead she just nodded in agreement.

Jason decided to intercept the conversation, "Come on Chad. How hard is it to understand what a transplant is. A transplant is when an organ is detached from one being, deceased or alive, and is transferred to another being for their benefit."

The gang looked at Jason in awe.

Troy was the one to break the silence, "See, even Jason understands it."

Jason smiled, "Thanks. Wait, HEY!"

The gang laughed.

"Wait I think I understand. So a transplant is basically when they take out an organ from someone's body and puts it in someone else's." Chad said, eating the last of his pizza.

"Are you serious?" Zeke said.

"What?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "We explained it in the simplest way possible."

Troy interjected, "So simple in fact, that an eight year old could understand it."

"Yet you didn't understand." Kelsi finished.

"Well you see, Jason and I have a very strong bond." Chad said as Jason just nodded along.

Troy was about to comment on the matter but decided against it. "Okay, so anyone else think it's about time for a new subject?"

Chad waved his hand in the air, "Oh! I do!" Chad's random gesture caused a few heads to turn. He slowly lowered his hand, very aware of the many people starring at him.

"Uhmm.. Yes, Chad?" Gabriella asked unsurely.

"What are we doing after this?"

"I don't know." Troy answered looking at everyone gathered at their table.

Gabriella thought a bit before speaking up, "Hey, why don't we meet up at my house and we can watch some movies. "

"That's sounds good." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so after we can all go home drop off all of the shopping bags, get whatever you need then you guys can come over."

The rest of their meal was eaten in a comfortable silence.

Troy stood up, "Everyone ready to go?"

The gang nodded and stood up, the boys helping the girls with their many shopping bags. The four girls linked arms and began walking in front of the guys, towards the exit. The girls talked about almost everything while the boys talked about basketball.

After finding their cars the two group divided into the four couples.

For Troy and Gabriella, the ride over to the Montez household was anything but quiet. The radio was blaring and they sung along to every song they knew, everything from Maroon 5's 'Makes Me Wonder' to Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'. Currently 'Umbrella the Cinderella Remix' by Rihanna featuring Jay Z and Chris Brown was playing.

_No clouds in my storms  
__Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
__Coming down with the Dow Jones  
__When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
__We fly higher than weather  
__And G5's are better, You know me,  
__an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
__Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
__Gabriella where you at?_

Much to Gabriella's surprise, Troy was able to rap Jay Z's part and laughed lightly when he replaced 'Rihanna' with 'Gabriella'. When Rihanna's voice began to play Gabriella took it as her cue to begin.

_You have my heart  
__And we'll never be worlds apart  
__May be in magazines  
__But you'll still be my star  
__Baby cause in the dark  
__You can't see shiny cars  
__And that's when you need me there  
__With you I'll always share  
__Because_

Gabriella prepared herself for the chorus._  
_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be a friend  
__Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
__Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we'll still have each other  
__You can stand under my umbrella  
__You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Since this was the remix Troy got ready to sing Chris Brown's verse.

_You're becoming a dream to me  
__Fairytale fantasy  
__Nothing can ever compare  
__An image to my memory  
__Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
__A vision on a magazine  
__That's when I'll be there  
__It's something we both share  
__Because  
_

Gabriella was shocked to see how well Troy knew the song, 'Then again' she thought 'this is the same guy that knew the words to Promiscuous by Nelly.' It was now Troy's turn to sing the chorus.

_When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
__You know I'll be here forever  
__Although it's not raining outside  
__Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
__But you can dipout anytime whenever  
__I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
__I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
__Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Troy's and Gabriella's voices then combined to sing the rest of the song.

_You can run into my arms  
__It's okay don't be alarmed  
__Come into me  
__There's no distance in between our love  
__So go on and say my name some more  
__I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)  
__Because_

Gabriella smiled as they finished the song and laughed when she heard the introduction for the next song.

Troy sang softly to himself.

Troy stopped sing and turned his head slightly to look at her, "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. It's just that it's like déjà vu hearing you sing that song." she looked at him.

"You still remember that?" Troy asked as he turned the corner into Gabriella's street.

"How can I forget? It's not every day an extremely hot stranger shows up on your front door singing Promiscuous." Gabriella said with a huge grin.

Troy winced at the thought, "Please tell me no one and I mean, no one, knows about that besides you and me."

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriella said with a mischievous look. Truth be told, Gabriella never told the gang how they met or very much of her life, they know the basics like about her mom's illness but they don't know what caused it.

"You are so gonna pay for that later." Troy said playfully.

Gabriella just smiled and sang along with the radio.

In no time, the young couple pulled into Gabriella's driveway. Troy helped Gabriella out of his car before going to the trunk of the car to collect her shopping bag. Gabriella opened her purse in search of her key. Troy grew in patient so he pulled out his own copy of the key in question and opened the door.

"Miss. Montez, you need to start remembering your key. What will people think if they catch me sneaking into your room?" Troy said with a smirk, referring to a time the previous week when Gabriella had forgotten her key and Troy was left no other option but to enter the house through the balcony doors. After that incident Troy had somehow convinced her to give her an extra key, for emergencies of course.

"Shut up." Gabriella said playfully rolling her eyes, before taking some of the shopping bags from Troy and entering the house with Troy following close behind. Gabriella lead him up to her room. She placed her bags in the corner and instructed for Troy do the same. She made her way to the bed and fell backwards onto it, starring up to the ceiling.

"What 'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Troy asked, leaning against the bed post of Gabriella's bed.

"I don't know. Stuff."

A mischievous grin came across Troy's face, "Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Before Gabriella even had a second to comprehend what was about to happen, Troy's fingers came in contact with Gabriella's sides.

"Troy….please….stop." Gabriella said between laughs.

Troy ignored her plead as he just continued tickling her, "I'll stop if you say 'Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive!' "

"I'd.…be…lying."

Troy just tickled her even more.

"..Fine." she breathed out.

Troy stopped his tickling but remained towering above her.

She regulated her breathing before speaking, "Troy Bolton is not the sexiest man alive!" Troy began to tickle her one again. "I'm not done." she yelled, Troy stopped but his hands remained on both of her sides.

"Troy Bolton is the sexiest and kindest man alive." she said as she watch Troy break out into a huge grin.

Troy leaned down and placed a small kiss upon her lips; Gabriella smiled into the kiss. Troy pulled away only to lean down once again for another kiss that lead to a make out session. Troy's hands ran up and own her sides while her hands got tangled up in his hair. The two were so caught up in the kiss that they were oblivious to the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh my gosh! Shield your eyes!" Chad's strident voice exclaimed.

Troy immediately jumped off of Gabriella who sat up. Gabriella and Troy's cheeks turned a deep red. When they looked at the owner of the voice they found the rest of the gang behind them standing in the doorway. Troy sent a cold glare towards Chad while Gabriella just starred down at her feet.

"I think were just gonna wait downstairs." Taylor said and turned to walk down the stairs with everyone following close behind.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." Gabriella said once the gang was out of earshot.

"That did not just happen. " Troy replied flatly as he took a seat next to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled over at Troy. "I think that was the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"If your dating me get ready for many more to come." Troy said before leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips were millimeters away when Chad's loud voice was heard from downstairs, "You two lovebirds better not be making lout again."

"He has the best timing, doesn't he?" Troy said as he stood up.

Gabriella nodded and stood up as well. They laced hands and made their way towards the staircase.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed when Troy and Gabriella approached the last step. Waiting at the bottom of the staircase was the gang, evolved in their on conversations.

"Is he always this impatient?" Gabriella questioned.

The group of adolescences stopped talking in their own conversations and nodded towards Gabriella while Chad just made his into Gabriella's kitchen.

"Hey, Gabs! Got any food?"

Gabriella ignored Chad, "Does he always eat this much?"

"Babe, you've got so much to learn about Chad." Troy said, casually draping his arm over Gabriella's shoulders and leading the gang, excluding Chad, into the family room where the Montez's 52 inch widescreen TV was located.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Gabriella interrogated as she and Troy took a seat on the couch, the rest of the couples took seats on the other coaches.

"Depends, what 'cha got?" Zeke replied.

Gabriella stood up and got 2 big binder that contained all of her DVDs from a shelf by the TV, "You name it, I probably got it."

The girls gathered around Sharpay who was in command of the DVD binder while her boyfriend, Zeke, and the rest of the boys gathered around him with the other binder.

"Gosh Gabi." Jason said , "You weren't kidding. You have movies I've never heard before and you even have Nemo."

Gabriella shrugged, "What can I say? Being an only child and moving a lot caused me to have a fascination with movie."

Sharpay let out a loud squeal, making Gabriella jump but the rest of the adolescences appeared use to it.

"What's up Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"I found a movie."

"Is it some lame chick flick?" Jason asked worriedly.

"NO!" Sharpay said defensively.

"So, what is it?" Troy asked intrigued.

"A Walk to Remember." Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor looked pleased but on the other hand, Jason, Zeke, and Troy groaned.

"Got a problem with it?" Sharpay's diva side stepped in.

"Isn't that some sappy chick flick?" Jason asked.

"It's not a _sappy_ chick flick." Taylor said, emphasizing sappy.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Taylor and Jason kept going at it until Gabriella broke them up, knowing that if someone didn't then Taylor would just keep arguing, "If it'll make everyone feel better we can just take a vote." The girls looked happy while the boys nodded confident that they would win. "Okay so all in favor of watching it." All girls raised their hands, automatically winning due to the fact there were 4 girls and 3 guys. "I guess it's settled then, we're watching A Walk to Remember."

"What?!" all 3 boys exclaimed.

"There are 3 guys and 4 girls." Kelsi pointed out. "Did you really think you stood a chance?" she asked.

The guys muttered something incoherent while the girls were immerged in a conversation about the latest gossip.

"Gabs, do you eat? There's like no food in your kitchen." Chad said coming back with a Chinese take out box in one hand and a fork in the other. The gang redirected their attention to Chad, shooting him a questionable glance, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing real important sweetie, we just were picking a movie." Taylor informed her boyfriend.

"Oh okay," Chad said taking a seat in a vacant recliner chair, "What did we decide on?"

"WE didn't decide on anything THEY," Jason paused to glare at the girls who smiled innocently, "picked A Walk to Remember."

"Oh! I love that movie!" Chad exclaimed, causing the others to look at him strangely. "What?! Krystina made watch that once. It was really good." Krystina was Chad's 13 year old sister, "Last week she had this guy over so of course I had to supervise and they watched John Tucker Must Die; that movie was hilarious."

"Hey, is that the one where that guy is dating those girls at the same time?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that the one." Chad replied.

"Sophia Bush was hot in that movie."

"Was hot? She still is hot."

Troy noticed the death glares Taylor and Kelsi sent to their boyfriends, "I have an idea, why don't we just start the movie now?" there were no objections so he went to set up the movie.

The opening credits soon begin to play. Troy and Gabriella cuddled up together on one of the vacant love seats while the others did the same; Kelsi and Jason sat on the floor with her leaning against his chest while he leaned against the couch, Zeke sat in a recliner with Sharpay on his lap, and finally Chad sat on the couch with an arm around Taylor who was leaning against his shoulder. By the end of the movie the credits were not the only thing rolling. Tears rolled down the girls' faces as well as for the guys.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, "Troy, were you crying?"

"No," he replied wiping away any tears that were on his face, "something went in my eye." Gabriella gave him her 'Oh really?' look. "Okay so maybe a little bit."

Gabriella smiled at him then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "You know there's nothing wrong with crying."

Troy just smiled back at her and turned to look at the others, "So boys, what did you think of the movie?"

Jason was the first to respond, "It wasn't that bad. Really depressing but, it was pretty good."

Zeke was the next to respond, "I liked it. I can see why Chad likes it."

Chad pulled away from his mini-make out session with Taylor, "See! I told you so!" he said to them before returning to his make out session.

Jason faked vomiting as did Zeke. Troy picked up a pillow from behind Gabriella and threw it at the couple. "Get a room!" he yelled jokingly.

Chad pulled away slightly. "You don't have to watch." he then captured Taylor's lips with his own. Moments later Taylor let out a moan load enough for the whole room to hear.

"EW!" Gabriella exclaimed before getting up. "I'm gonna put another movie in. Any request?"

The teens responded with a couple of "nope"'-s and head shakes.

"Hey Gabs, do you have My Super Ex-Girlfriend?" Sharpay inquired.

"Yup. Everyone okay with that?" Gabriella received a couple of "yeah"-s and "uh-huh"-s. Gabriella gave a nod and proceed to set up the DVD.

After 2 more movies and a couple of pillows being thrown, along with a bowl of popcorn, the group of adolescences drifted off to sleep.

For Gabriella this was a day full of surprises and good clean fun. Actually not so clean considering that popcorn was scattered all over the Montez's family room and in Chad's hair. Sadly, for Gabriella, the next few days wouldn't be so happy.

* * *

**_A/N: So there it is, the long awaited (crappy) chapter 12. I tried to make this chapter happy cause the next few are mostly likely going o be depressing. I have like the notes that I need for the next chapter based on my memories and facts from my mom. If you read the top then you would know my little sis is having her transplant as soon as there is a kidney that works for her. Therefore my life is anything but calm, (when is it ever?) I'll write and post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.  
_****_Lots of Love,  
_****_Kae  
_****_p.s. If you read my Author Notes, thanks cause I know I write a lot . What can I say? I _LOVE_ to talk._**


	14. All Good Things Come To An End

_**THE INTERNET LIVES!!!  
**__**(only Kiki would get that.)**_

* * *

**Sunday (June 17, 2007)**

**Gabriella's POV (Thoughts in Bold)**

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness of the room. At first I looked around the room confused. It took me awhile to figure out why my closest friends were spread thought my family room. Troy's arms were wrapped securely around my waist, I felt his muscular chest against my back. I carefully eased my way from Troy's strong grasp. I stood up and stretched. Taking a look around the room I laughed slightly at what a mess she and her friends made.

**Why did I make 2 bowls of popcorn? We only ended up eating 1 of the bowls and the rest was used in our**

I looked down at my outfit and realized that I still had my clothes from yesterday and decided to take a quick shower. Thirty minutes later I made my way downstairs in a pair of ripped jeans and white and gray horizontal stripes. Still not fully awake, I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I was startled to see Kelsi and Taylor sitting at the island in the kitchen, having a conversation.

Taylor and Kelsi stopped talking and turned to me "Morning Gabi!" they chimed.

"Well, aren't you two wide awake?" Gabriella replied taking a mug from one of the cupboards.

"The miracles of caffeine. " Taylor said, holding up her mug of coffee.

I laughed at Taylor's enthusiasm and poured some water into my mug and popped it into the microwave. I then turned around to face my friends and noticed at an extra coffee mug that sat near Kelsi's mug.

**I'm pretty sure Kelsi wouldn't be drinking out of 2 coffee mugs.**

"Who else is up?" I asked pointing to the mug.

"Sharpay," Kelsi responded taking a sip of her coffee, "she went to go change a little while ago."

I nodded and heard the beep of the microwave, telling me to take the hot mug of water out. I then proceeded to take a bag of tea from a close by cupboard. I put the tea bag in and popped it back into the microwave for a minute and 30 seconds. "So, any thing interesting happening for you guys today?" I asked starting up a conversation.

Kelsi just shrugged, "I've got cousins coming tomorrow or something so my mom's probably going to make me clean."

"I have some drills I need to go through for the Decathlon practice tomorrow." Taylor replied, sipping her coffee.

**Leave it to Taylor to practice even over the weekend when that's all she does during the week.**

I chuckled inwardly, "So when's the next match?"

"Oh it's-" Taylor was interrupted by the sound of the microwave.

I make my way over to it and carefully take it out. I opened a cupboard and expect to see sugar but instead I find something else.

**What is half-and-half doing in the cupboard?**

I turned around and held the carton up to the two girls and the kitchen island. "Okay, who put half-and-half in the cupboard?"

Kelsi stifled a laugh as Taylor spoke, "Opps! I think I might of." Taylor looked down embarrassed as she stirred her coffee. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Taylor it's okay. No need to get embarrassed. I once put a carton of milk in the pantry and by the time I remembered, it was spoiled." I laughed slightly at the memory.

I put the half-and-half in the fridge, where it was meant to be, and found the sugar container in it.

**I guess that solves the case of the missing sugar.**

Taylor continued talking about the Decathlon as I had my back turned to her and Kelsi. I nodded along to what she was saying but, I was more concentrated in stirring the sugar into my tea. I suddenly felt strong arms encircle my waist and a warm breath tickle my ear.

"Good morning." the voice that belonged to none other than Troy, whispered.

"Morning." I replied. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips kiss trails down my neck.

"What? No 'Good morning!' for us?'" Taylor's voice interrupted our little moment.

**She spends way too much time with Chad. **

I opened my eyes and I could no longer feel Troy's lips on my neck. We both turned to face Taylor and Kelsi, his arms still around my waist.

"Morning Tay! Morning Kels!" Troy greeted the two, with fake enthusiasm.

Taylor had a smirk on her face while my eyes burned holes in my head.

**If looks could kill, Taylor would be dead. **

"I'm gonna take a shower now." Troy stated, suddenly feeling awkward.

I nodded as he removed his arms from my waist. My eyes followed him out the kitchen, once he was out my sight, I turned to Taylor.

"Why? Why Tay? Why?" I asked in a pleading voice.

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know I just thought that-"

"Hey Ella," Troy's voice once again heard in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning my head to fade him.

"Remember last week when I washed some clothes here." I nodded, "Where did I put them?"

"In my dresser?" I told him but it sounded like more of a question.

"You have no idea, do you?" he inquired, smirking.

"Nope." I said smiling widely.

Troy just shook his head and left the room.

I turned back to Taylor and Kelsi, who were exchanging glances. I shrugged it off as nothing and went to retrieve my tea from the lonely counter.

"So Tay, what were you saying earlier?" I asked.

"Troy has clothes here?" Taylor asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah and?"

Kelsi was the one to answer me, "AND, not many girls have their boyfriends over a couple of time a week."

"Plus your mom isn't home." Kelsi

**Hold on wait a minute. They don't really think that Troy and I have had SEX. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!! I don't even think about that happening. I'm definitely not ready and I'm pretty sure Troy isn't either. We haven't even gone that far. I mean-**

"Gabs? You still with us?" Taylor's voice snapped me out my thoughts.

"You guys think we've…...cause we haven't…….I don't even think I'm ready……"

"Gabs." Taylor tried cutting in.

"Troy and I haven't even talked about it…..I mean come on I'm 15.…."

"Gabi." Kelsi tried a little more forceful.

"What if I got …I'm not ready to be a mom…"

"GABRIELLA!!!" Taylor and Kelsi yelled at me simultaneously.

"WHAT!! " I yelled back.

"Chill." Taylor said while Kelsi showed me this weird breathing technique.

Sharpay then came bursting through the door. "Hey girls! What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I took this as my only chance to leave this oh so awkward conversation. "I think I'm gonna wake up the guys." I said leaving the kitchen.

**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That did not just happen. I can't believe they think Troy and I have done 'it'. Thank God Sharpay came in at that moment.**

As I walked into the family room I was surprised to see Troy and Zeke cleaning up.

"Hello boys!" I greeted with a smile, leaving my thoughts behind me.

"Morning Gabs!" Zeke greeted.

"I see Jason and Chad are still sleeping." I said glancing at Chad sprawled out on the couch.

"Yup, Chad and Jason are known for that." Troy joked.

"I'm gonna get a vacuum to clean up this mess." I said referring to the bits of popcorn.

"Why don't Zeke and I clean up here." Troy suggested.

I smiled, "Aww, how sweet. Now what's the catch?"

"The catch is for you to make breakfast." Troy said smirking.

I pretended to think before I responded, "Sounds fair. How does scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and biscuits sound?"

Troy and Zeke exchanged grins. "Delicious!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

I grinned back and made my way back into the kitchen.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to see when they get married." Sharpay said smiling.

"Who's getting married?" I inquired, walking into the kitchen.

"No-one." They replied simultaneously.

"Surrre.." I muttered. "You girls want to get off your butts and help me make breakfast?" I said.

"Gabs, it's already 10:45." Kelsi pointed to the clock on the stove.

"Then it's brunch, we are making." I said walking over to the fridge and getting a carton of eggs and bacon. I handed Taylor the eggs and Kelsi was in charge of the bacon.

"Hey, " Sharpay protested, "I never agreed to do it."

"Shar, they are FROZEN biscuits. You turn on the oven put the frozen biscuit on a tray and stick it in the oven."

**It's not like I asked her to find the cure for cancer.**

I pulled a box of instant pancake mix from a pantry. I set everything needed on the kitchen island and pulled 2 mixing bowls from the drawers below.

"Here you go Tay." I said handing Taylor one of the mixing bowls.

We began making our instructed jobs in silence.

"Do you think Ms. Rowswell is a guy." Sharpay asked as she opened the biscuit canister.

We all stopped and looked over at her.

"What?! Her voice is sometimes really deep."

Thanks to Sharpay's sudden out burst we started talking about everything under sun. It was noon by the time we finished. We would of finished earlier but due a certain Miss. Sharpay we were delayed. Sharpay knocked over the hot biscuits along with the tray and Kelsi tripped over it causing the bacon to drop on the floor. Need less to say we made a mess. Minutes after setting the table, the boys rushed to the table.

I rolled my eyes.

**Boys will be boys.**

The girls and I sat down by our boyfriends. Before eating the 4 boys exchanged glances.

"Boys," Zeke began, "What do we say?"

"Thank you!" They coursed before beginning to eat.

"Your welcome!" Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and I replied.

We laughed and began passing the many plates of food. Talking and laughter soon filled the room.

**Nothing can ruin this day.**

After cleaning up after our breakfast/lunch Troy and I decided to go to the hospital and pay mom a visit. I don't know what it is but, I can't but help get this feeling that Troy knew something that I don't. After a car ride over to Albuquerque General Hospital, we walked in laughing at some stupid quote in one of the movies we watched. My laughter soon died down.

**Over the past few weeks I became very familiar with these halls. I've met so many nurses that I forgot the names. After awhile they all began to look the same. They wear the same solid colored scrubs, occasionally I see a nurse wearing a Charlie Brown scrub top but that's only from time to time. That's not the point though. It doesn't matter how many times I've been here, I can never get use to it. The sad part is that I'm not the one who's been stuck in the hospital bed. My poor m-.**

"Ella. Ella!"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. I see Troy standing in front of a door, looking concerned towards me. Observing the space around we I came to the conclusion that I past the door. I walk up to him, forcing a small smile.

"You okay?" he ask, rubbing the small of my back.

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Come on let's just go in the room now." Troy suggested.

**Why does he sound so excited?**

I eyed him suspiciously as he opened the door allowing me to walk in. As I walked into the hospital room I felt like all the life in me was sucked out. The beeping of the vial sign was not heard. Almost scared my worst nightmare was coming true, I looked at the hospital bed. My heart stopped. It was empty. I looked around the room looking for a sign. Did I get one? No. Nothing. The room was vacant.

* * *

_**A/N: so that turned out better than I thought. A little suspension in the end for you.  
**__**Uh-oh! It's**_** EMPTY**_**! Where's Angella? Only I know. (I think.)  
**__**If your not Kiki, I'm pretty sure most if not all of you aren't, I'll explain the top. I was having internet problems on my laptop. I had access to the internet on a computer but, the story was on my laptop. After a very, very long process, I fixed it.  
**__**Thanks for reading.  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae  
**__**p.s. Please let me know what you think. (Even if you hated it.)**_


	15. Meeting Chuck

**I changed my penname from kae-thinks-of-u to kkk-double-kaekae.  
****I wanted to change it and that's what Spaz suggested.  
****So, yeah.**

* * *

__

Gabriella felt tears fall down her tan cheek. "Where is she Troy?" her voice was above a whisper but against the silence in the room it was clearly audible.

Troy made his way inside the room to comfort her. As he hugged her from behind he could feel her body tremble and her tears now fell swiftly down her face.

"She's gone." Gabriella whispered though her tears as she turned to face Troy.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug and let her sob into his chest. Troy whispered comforting words to her. They stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours but were only mere minutes.

Their moment of unnerving silence was soon interrupted by a soft knock on the wooden door.

Troy swiveled around to see an elderly man with a mop in the clutch of his palm.

The old man spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm a -needin' to clean this room."

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry we're in your way sir," Troy apologized, "Do you know what happened to the body of the person that used to be in this room?"

"Body?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, body. Did they transfer her into the morgue or is there another room where they'd place dead bodies?"

Gabriella wasn't paying attention to the conversation that took place between the two. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"DEAD?!" The senior exclaimed, "Son, I think that you are _terribly_ mistaken."

Gabriella's eyes shot open. "_Excuse_ me? What do you mean by 'terribly mistaken'? What else does it mean when you barge into a room and see your mother's death bed? To me, when I seen the very room where my mother refused a liver transplant, empty. I really don't know what else to think? What would you think? WHAT WOULD ANY OF YOU DOLTS THINK?!"

Troy looked surprised. "Gabriella…please, please calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She snapped at his shocked expression.

The elderly janitor spoke yet again, "Miss, the reason I came 'en 'ere was not to clean a room of a person who has been recently deceased. The woman in this room has been transferred to the ICU, for your information."

Gabriella turned to him, shock written all across her face. "Ahhh..I. I mean, eh…ah..er. Ahem. I mean…I'M SO SORRY!"

Once again the lonely janitor looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Yes, yes. I know what you mean. I'm used to it, you know. Bein' called a dolt over and over. I really have no life. My kids left for their own lives awhile back and my wife left me for some rich oldie…"

Troy seemed just a bit scared. "Um…I'm, sorry to hear that but…"

"I've been working in this hospital for years now. I've seen a lot of weird thing happenin' here. Everything from a guys comin' in here all cuz he learned how to shoot a gun and was stupid enough to shoot his own foot! And one time, an old woman came on 'en 'ere cuz she cut herself with a knife when she was choppin' up some broccoli…Ah. I'm gonna go ahead and stop myself from ramblin' and go on a bring you two along to them ICU."

Gabriella sighed. "Again, I'm so sorry! I guess with everything happening so fast, I just sort of snapped."

"It's understandable miss. By the way you can go along and call me Chuck." He stuck out his free arm, ready for one of them to shake it.

Troy took the opportunity and shook it. "I'm Troy and this person over who is very emotional," Gabriella nudged him in the ribs, "OW! Um, of course by that I mean b-beautiful. Gabriella. Yea, her. Of course it's her! I'm under the handsome category…"

"Please excuse my loser of a boyfriend. He tends to ramble at times, well, a lot." She shook her head in disproval.

On the way to the Intensive Care Unit, the three made small talk.

Gabriella smiled to their newest acquired companion. "So, how long exactly have you been working in this hospital?"

"35, m'am. So long you two bein' married?"

"WHAT?!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed, clearly overly surprised.

"We're not even 18 yet." Troy said to the man with raised eyebrows.

"Ah. Likely story there. Me, bein' this oldie age I've been, I've seen some youngin' couples out there."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged confused glances.

"Some day maybe. I might get the courage to ask her for her hand in marriage," Troy stated confidently, not even noticing Gabriella's strange look.

She just walked there, blankly staring and blinking her eyes. "Troy…would you really do that? I mean, for me?" She smiled with a certain glow that seemed to fill the hallways.

"Well yea. Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? I mean you're here, I'm here…"

"And I'm here," the old man stated. "Well, I see where all this is gonna go. So…if you are wantin' some instructions to go there…I mean. If you wanna get married now, I used to go a seminary to study and become one of those priests. I can marry you, I mean…if you want."

Gabriella widened her eyes. "Eh..hehe. I _really_ don't think now is a good time."

Chuck's beeper went off. "I see I'm bein' a-needed now. Seems like some volunteer knocked over a cart of bed pans…and so the hall might bein' smellin' a bit like some of them pee."

Troy and Gabriella shared a disturbed look.

He continued, "Make a right up here and you should see an elevator. Hop in to one of them and press the button up into the 11th floor. Once you step out of the elevator there will be a receptionist waiting outside the of a pair of big glass doors. Give her the information on your mom and y'all should be able on get in."

"Thanks for your help Chuck." Troy said.

"Yes, thanks oh so very much. You've been a wonderful help." Gabriella said, giving Chuck a small smile.

Chuck smiled over at him, "It was no problem. I'm happy to help. If you be needin' me I be found at the bottom basement and as soon as you step out of the elevators you make a left and another left around the corner."

Chuck, Troy and Gabriella exchanged smiles a final time before going their separate ways.

Troy and Gabriella walked in silence. Gabriella lead the way with Troy trailing behind.

As soon as they entered the elevators Gabriella burst into laughter with Troy looking at her strangely.

"Is everything okay Bri?"

"Okay," she stated, "First of all, why are you calling me that, whatever happened to 'Ella'? And second of all, I'm laughing because I don't think I've ever met a stranger man in my whole life! I mean, it's not that he's not nice and all…"

"I completely agree with you and I like Bri better. It's cute!" Troy returned with a sigh.

"That was um…a very interesting conversation we had back there." Gabriella said with a slight hint of awkwardness in her voice.

The elevator suddenly became filled with a stroppy silence as the metal doors quietly slid open.

The receptionist at the front desk was currently on the phone.

As soon as the young woman put down the phone Gabriella spoke up, "Excuse me miss but, we are here to visit my mom."

"Oh yes. I need your names and the name of your mom." the lady named, Candy from what I read off of her name tag, had said.

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. My mom is Angella Montez and we were informed that she was recently moved here."

The receptionist sent Troy and Gabriella a smile before turning to her computer. "Angella Montez," she read off the computer screen, "Room number 275."

The receptionist pressed a button located on her desk and the two glass doors opened wide.

She spoke once again, "Go down this hallway and make a left. It's the fifth room on your right side." She pointed her hand through the empty doorway.

"Thank you," Gabriella muttered as both of them passed by.

They walked through a glass-walled hall with desks positioned in front each sliding door. The sound of the vital sign machines bounced off the glass and few nurses were striding from room to room.

At last they reached the entrance to the room with the name written next to the glass door:

_**Montez, Angella**_

A nurse, possibly in her mid-forties walked up to the young couple.

"Hello dears, is there anything I can help you with?" Her voice was so sweet and soft, almost comforting.

A bright smile caressed Gabriella's face. "Is Angella your patient?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes she is, sweetie. Are you here to see her?"

"Yes. Both of us are. I'm her daughter. I was wondering if you can tell me when she was brought here and why?"

"She was brought in here earlier this morning. I think I heard that a nurse came in to give her to give her a medication in her own room, but she was not responding," she paused, looking a bit worried, "I am extremely sorry to tell you this but your mother has slipped into a coma."

* * *

_**A/N: So there it is. No, she's not dead, at the moment anyway. What did you guys think of Chuck? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
**__**Next chapter should be up soon, as long as you guys/girls keep pestering me.**_ :)  
_**Oh and I've got 150 reviews thanks you to ALL of you guys. Special thanks to Spaz(Fel), for helping me.  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae**_


	16. There For Me

**You Readers Are Awesome!!!**

* * *

A surreal feeling washed over Gabriella as the words left the nurse's lips. A blank expression appeared on Gabriella's face, she turned to face the glass sliding door that led into Angella's room. From her view outside of the room she could see Angella clearly, including the many machines she was attached to. Troy looked worriedly at her girlfriend. He couldn't understand how this all changed over night . Sure, Angella was weak but, she seemed better than usual when he came to see her.

"Miss, will you be okay?" the nurse asked genuinely concerned.

Gabriella didn't respond, whether it was because she didn't hear or because she refused to hear was unknown .

"She will be." Troy ensured the nurse, not taking his away from Gabriella.

Th nurse smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry you weren't inform immediately. We've had interns working the phone lines and I guess they got a little in over their heads."

Troy smiled reassuringly at the nurse, "It's better late then never."

The nurse nodded, "Is there anything I could do for the two of you?"

Toy thought for a moment, "Uhmm… No not really."

The nurse nodded, "Oh okay. I'm Felicity by the way and I'm Angella's nurse this evening." Felicity turned to leave but was stopped by Troy's voice.

"Do you thing Doctor Gonzalez is available?"

"I'll go page him. If you guys want you may go inside Angella's room. There are a box of masks," she pointed to a box that rested on the desk outside of Angella's room, "that you are required to wear. Put the masks on before you enter the room. You'll need to wash your hands. There is a sink located inside the room to your left when you enter."

Troy nodded and Felicity left to check on another patient. Gabriella was still watching Angella through the glass.

"Bri?" Troy wrapped his arms from behind her, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella turned around with Troy's arms still encircling her. She sent him a sad smile, "I'll be okay. I just want to go in there already." She made an attempt to break free but Troy's arms just tightened it's hold.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know Troy, I know." Gabriella leaned up and kiss Troy tenderly on the kiss.

She walked past the desk and grabbed two masks, handing one to Troy. She placed the elastic behind her ear and waited for Troy do put his mask on.

"Ready?"

Gabriella nodded and opened the glass sliding door. As the door opened the sounds of the many machines became even more audible. She noticed the sink out of the corner of her left eye. She carefully washed her hands, as did Troy after her. After drying her hands she carefully approached Angella's bed. Angella's tan skin was now tinged with a yellow hue due to her jaundice. Troy moved a nearby chair over to Angella's bedside and motioned for her to sit.

"Do you think she can here us?" Gabriella asked quietly as she took a hold of Angella's hand.

Troy shrugged from his position on the chair's arm rest. "I don't know. Some people say they can. Some say they can't."

"Well, what do you believe?" she looked up at him.

"I guess I'd like to believe that they can. I remember I was watching Uptown Girls," Gabriella sent Troy a confused look, "don't ask, anyway I remember that Britney Murphy's character once said that people who are in a state like this have a better chance of survival when they are spoken too."

Gabriella nodded and redirected her attention to Angella. "What do I say?"

"I don't know. Tell her about yesterday."

"Hmm…Let's see I met my grandparents. They seem nice. They told me that you apparently speak all these different languages. And about my dad. Uhmm…. They didn't stay long. Troy and I went to the mall with gang afterwards. I bought a few things."

Troy scoffed, "A few? You bought four bags full."

Gabriella glared up at him.

Troy raised his hands in defeat.

"Anyway after we went to the mall we had a movie night at our house. I'm not sure if you would of approve but, nothing happened. If you were wondering. We watched A Walk To Remember and found out that under Troy's tough exterior is a sensitive guy."

Troy was about to retort when a soft knock was heard. Troy and Gabriella turned to look at the door as Doctor Gonzalez walked through the door.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry that we are being brought together under these circumstances." Doctor Gonzalez stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dr. Gonzalez, what happened? Angella was doing fine yesterday. How did things do a complete 180• over night?" Troy cut straight to the chase.

"Yesterday?" Gabriella questioned out load.

Troy ignored her and starred at the doctor, waiting for answer.

"It seems that her condition was more severe than we thought. We are very fortunate that she agreed to do the surgery."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "When did she agree?" It wasn't because she wasn't grateful but, she felt like she was out of the loop with everything.

Troy let out a sigh, "Yesterday morning after I left your house I came here. Your mom and I talked a bit. She was naturally concerned about you. Our discussion lead to the reason she wouldn't do the transplant. One thing lead to another and just when I thought all was lost she decided that she'll have the transplant. She didn't want me to tell you 'cause she wanted to tell you herself."

Gabriella's mind tried to process all of this.

Doctor Gonzalez continued to speak, "We are going to-"

Gabriella suddenly stood up and exited through the glass sliding doors.

Troy stood up to follow her but decided against it. _"She just needs some space." _he thought in his mind.

"Doctor Gonzalez, if you wouldn't mind, you can tell me everything you were going to tell Gabriella. I'll relay the information to her so Angella can get her transplant as soon as she can."

The Hispanic doctor nodded and began telling Troy everything that needed to be done including the process of the liver transplant as well giving him information and some forms. After he finished informing Troy, which took about 45 minutes, he checked Angella's charts and left the room.

Troy expected for Gabriella to come back in during his conversation with the doctor but she never did. Feeling that she had enough "alone time" he made an effort to leave. He turned to leave but stopped abruptly. "Don't worry Angella, I'll be here for her." he whispered and then quietly closed the door.

Troy exited the Intensive Care Unit and started his way to the elevators. When he departed the lift on the top most floor, he climbed his way up to the rooftop of the hospital and there stood a lonesome figure that was calmly staring out into the city. The late afternoon sun was slowly touching its rays upon each building, reflecting the dark orange light. The wind began to catch Gabriella's ebony curls and they drifted to and fro.

Troy walked toward the girl of his dreams, his arm beginning to stretch to her left shoulder. As he placed his outstretched hand gently on her, she turned around.

"Hey, Bri," he stated with a throbbing but kind voice.

Tears began to form in Gabriella's eyes, but he couldn't tell if they were of joy or of sadness. He knew that it must be hard to cope with everything that has happened in her life. The bruises and pain, the unhappiness. But even through all of that, she still felt a strong love for her mother.

With a slight quaver of her voice, she responded. "How did you find me?"

Troy shrugged, "I had a hunch. When you're down, the only place to go is up."

Gabriella cracked a trivial smile upon her face. "Look, I'm sorry that I ran out on you."

"I know you needed your space."

"Thanks."

Troy stepped closer to her. "No problem. Just remember I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"So what did that doctor say?" Gabriella nodded.

Troy sighed, "Your mom is obviously not doing well. Dr. Gonzalez said that she has been added to the transplant."

"How long until she gets a liver?"

"Doctor Gonzalez couldn't give me an exact date but, he said that it could take up to a couple of months. She could always get one from a living donor."

"Could I donate part of my liver?" hope filled Gabriella's almond-shaped eyes.

"No, you need to be at least 18 years of age."

"Oh." disappointment filled her voice. "Uhmm…What else did he say?"

"The surgery will take roughly around 3 hours and then she'll need to stay in the hospital until she is fully recovered."

"Why does it seem so straight forward?"

"I think it's because the doctor used words I couldn't even pronounce or even say." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella gigged softly, "Is that all?"

"Well you have these forms," Troy held up several papers, "that need to be filled out as soon as possible. Oh and prior to the transplant you'll need to meet up with a social worker. "

"Social worker?" panic arouse in her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I'm always here for you, remember?" Troy pulled her into a tight embrace.

Gabriella nodded into his muscular chest. She looked up at him and soft lyrics flowed out of her mouth,

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

Gray clouds were stirring around them and in the sky the rays of light began to fade. Troy beamed a soft one, as he heard the words.

The sky was growing darker and soon tiny raindrops were tumbling to the ground. The streets of Albuquerque were full of puddles as the rain became stronger.

Troy and Gabriella were drawing in closer to each other, water soaking their clothing and Gabriella's hair was flying in the humidity of the air. His face was streaked with the drizzle, Troy was smiling wider.

Then, it happened. Their lips finally connected in a soft and subtle kiss. Troy pulled her even closer, if possible while Gabriella's arms snaked around his neck. The young couple was beaming when they pulled apart.

Troy looked up at the gray sky and back down at the petite brunette. "Let's get inside now. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Gabriella giggled, "Fine."

Their backdrop still the same and the brick wall that seemed to enclose them from the rest of the world were drenched in rain. And behind them lay a diminutive set of stair and the backdoor. They took one final look at their surroundings, knowing that this would not be the last time they would come here. Troy wrapped his left arm around Gabriella's shoulders and Gabriella had her right arm around his wait. Their left hands intertwined as they left their rooftop haven behind them.

**A/N: So you like it? Hate it? I'm very satisfied with this chapter.  
****Thanks to Spazz for helping me type and keeping me focused,  
****I didn't leave a cliff hanger for once. Therefore please be nice and REVIEW!  
****I hoped you liked it.  
****Lots of Love,  
****Kae  
****p.s. sorry Lauren, the one I've talked to incase there is another Lauren, no stuffed Angella "doll". yet….BYE! **


	17. The Start Of A Long Day

_**I don't think I've got anything to say.**_

_**Oh yeah!  
I just figured out that most of my chapters didn't have disclaimers  
'cause I didn't put that line correctly and so the disclaimers was deleted.  
**__**Oops!**_

__

Disclaimer: Taking donations to buy HSM. Anyone like to make a donation?

* * *

**Friday June 29,2007 (Gabriella's POV)**

**Today is the day. I know what you're thinking, "What is she talking about?" I'll explain.**

_FLASHBACK (Wednesday June 27,2007 )_

_Troy and Gabriella currently occupied Gabriella's room supposedly studying for a Chemistry test they had in Friday._

_What was initially a study date turned into a date within the first few minutes of entering Gabriella's bedroom. _

"_Troy," Gabriella pulled away in desperate need of air and tried to steady her breathing, "I…..think…we should….really start studying." Gabriella's breathing as now consistent. _

"_Why? This is way more fun." Troy responded from his spot above her._

_Gabriella eased her self from under him and walked over to her vanity mirror to fix her hair that was currently every where. _

"_I really don't like you right now." Troy said as he sat up and reached for the book on Chemistry. _

"_You'll be thanking me when you ace your test ." Gabriella retorted and sat cross legged on the bed. _

"_What's the test on again?" Troy asked casually, flipping through the numerous pages in the thick book._

"_Chapter 10 I think…" Gabriella trailed off and knitted her eyebrows._

"_You think?" Troy scoffed, "And to think you're considered smart."_

_Gabriella feigned hurt and threw one of her pillows in Troy's direction. Troy's reflexes seemed slow due to the fact he was hit head on with the pillow. "And to think you're the star basketball player." Gabriella mimicked. _

RING RING

_Troy reached for the phone on the nightstand of her room. "Hello," Troy spoke into the phone. "Yeah, she's right here." Troy handed the phone over to Gabriella._

"_Who is it?" Gabriella asked him as she covered the receiver. Troy just shrugged. Gabriella brought the phone to her ear and spoke into it, "Hello…Yes, this is she…..Oh okay……When's your next opening……Friday?……11:30?…….No, it's perfect timing…….Will do, see you on Friday…….Bye." _

_During Gabriella's conversation Troy attempted to piece together everything Gabriella was saying but gave up._

_Gabriella finally put down the phone and looked up to see Troy's on her._

"_Mind sharing what's happening on Friday at 11:30?"_

"_I have a meeting with the social worker." Gabriella said as she reached for he book occupying Troy's arms._

_Troy pulled the book away from her grasp, "You wanna talk about it?"_

"_No." she replied flatly and pried the book from Troy. Gabriella opened the book up to Chapter 10 and began skimming the page._

_Troy ran a hand through his hair and took Gabriella's notebook from off of the floor._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

I know I shouldn't of shut Troy out like that but, I have my reasons. There are things you want to tell an just let out but sometimes keeping things to your self are just better.

I am currently sitting on the front steps of Troy's house. He usually comes over and picks me up but what the heck, I'll surprise him. I really didn't sleep last night, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Honestly, it's all I've been thinking. It's funny how a single meeting with someone, can change everything. I put my head in my hands.

"Gabriella?"

I stood up and turned around to come face to face with Troy.

"Hey Troy," I gave him a peck on the lip and smiled at him softly.

He smiled back, "Good morning' to you too." We made our way to his car. Troy, being a good boyfriend, helped me into the passenger side of his car. "So, you nervous?"

"About the Chemistry test?" I asked as I watch the scenery pass.

"Gabriella," I winced at the use of my full name, "you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine," there is nothing I can get past him, "I'm not really nervous just, scarred I guess."

"Scarred, ay? "

"Yeah," I began to fiddle with the necklace around my neck, "if the social worker thinks my mom is unfit to take care of me I'd be taken out of her care and put in the care of the state."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay." I hope anyway. "Besides I wouldn't want you to miss school."

"Aww, I was really hopping I could skip that period." Troy joked as he stopped at the 4 way crossing.

I giggled softly, "Sorry to crush your dreams."

"I forgive you, only because your just so darn cute." he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him and returned the gesture. "So how's the team going?"

"Teams doing good. We've go a game on the 4th of July."

"You know, I've never been to your games before."

"You haven't, have you." I shook my head. "Well then, how about you come to this Wednesday?"

"Sure, I love basketball."

**Now that is a total lie. I was forced to play it in middle school. One of the perks of moving was always not being there for the whole basketball term.**

"Uh-huh and I'm the King of England."

I could hear his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's true. I was pretty…..uhmm...good at it too."

**Another lie. I sucked at basketball, or any other sport. With the exception of track, I was a fast runner.**

"I bet you don't even know the difference between offence and defense."

**Okay, he's got me stumped now. **

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Love you too!" he chirped in an abnormally happy voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned on the radio, searching for a good station. Settling on a rock station, I leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes.  
**  
This gonna be a long day.**

Later that Day

I am currently sitting in Troy's self-proclaimed secret spot. The scenery up here is beautiful, with all of the flowers and the panoramic view of Albuquerque. It reminds me of the roof of the hospital. Sure, the roof of the hospital is dull compared to this put both give off a relaxing atmosphere.

Troy and I have free period now. He told me to meet him up here before I leave. I glanced at the dainty watch on my wrist and read it. 10:55. That boy better hurry up, I've got a bus to catch.

Just as I was about to leave a certain blue-eyed boy came running in, panting. Troy held up a finger indicating that he need a moment to breathe. His breathing was now stable, "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I mean , my dad will probably let me and I can always practice at home."

I smiled gratefully at him, "Troy, I'll be fine. I swear. Besides, I think you've missed a couple of practices with your team already, plus you've got a game coming up."

"But-"

I cut him off with the a kiss, the only thing I think will shut him up. I pulled back reluctantly, "I gotta go." we hugged a final time and I was just about to leave when a grip on my arm stopped me.

"At least take my car." He held out his keys for me to take.

I take his keys and we share one last kiss.

The drive to Albuquerque General Hospital seemed longer that normal. I don't know if it's because Troy is usually the one driving or because I'm as nervous as hell. When I finally arrived at the hospital I realized that I had no idea where to go.

**Stupid Gabriella! Stupid!**

It was almost 11:30 and I looked around for that desk with the person who has all the information **(A/N: I seriously forgot what that is called, sorry.)**

Finally seeing it, I noticed that the receptionist or whatever you call it was on the phone.

**Damn it!**

I turned the corner and literally ran into non-other than Chuck.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, picking up the mop that I made him drop from our collision.

"Gabriella," Chuck looked down at me surprised, "Whatcha' doin' here?"

"I've got a meeting with a social worker."

"I see. I guess I'll let you on your way then." Chuck turned to leave.

"Chuck, before you go, do you mind pointing out where the social worker's office is?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart, it's on he 5th floor. You'll see signs. "

I smiled gratefully and left for the elevators. I went in and waited for other people to get in. As soon as the metal elevators arrived on the 5th floor, I was the 1st to get out. Just like Chuck said, there were signs hanging from the ceiling.

At last I reached the entrance to the room with the name written next to the wood door:

_**Alyson Mitchell**_

_**Social Worker**_

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I knocked again and a tall brunette opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. Uhmm….. I'm here for a meeting of some sort regarding my mother, Angella Montez."

"Oh yes!" She opened her door wider and allowed me to enter. She closed the door and motioned for me to sit. "I'm Alyson Mitchell," she held out her manicured hand for me to shake and I did, "So let's begin, shall we?" Alyson took out a packet of papers.

**Oh God! This is gonna a take awhile.**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. In a way it was necessarily for the introduction of the social worker and something else not yet introduced. So did you like it?  
**__**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I got 14 reviews and it was down by 3 to be the highest reviewed. But, I'm happy either way. Thanks again.  
**__**It's a little pass 3AM now so I think I'm gonna sleep.  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae**_


	18. The Social Worker

**(This was actually posted yesterday,Aug.8, but I deleted it last night. I forgot something really important that needed to be in this chapter so I deleted it then edited it.)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I own the plot and Angella. That's about it. Oh! My Laptop! I own that.**_

_**

* * *

**_Gabriella sat in the small workplace belonging to Alyson Mitchell, the social worker. Alyson was a tall brunette with matching brown eyes and an award winning smile. She wore a light blue tunic, a pair of dark washed jeans, and a pair of black pumps. On her left ring finger laid a white gold engagement ring. 

The rectangular office was just large enough to fit a small couch, a desk, and a file cabinet. Despite the size, it gave off a comfortable vibe. It could be the fact that the desk was basically a large picture frame. Pictures of family members, friends, and any other significant person in Alyson's life were all placed on the wooden desk with a piece of glass over it to protect them.

Gabriella fiddled with her hands as she waited for Alyson to begin her line of questions.

"Gabriella," Alyson spoke in a soft voice, making Gabriella look up, "This meeting shouldn't take because I know you'll need to get back to school."

"I have free period right now with lunch following so we have about an hour." Gabriella responded.

"Oh, okay." Alyson smiled, "First, I'll need some information. When's Angella's birthday?"

"June 30, 1977."

Alyson wrote it down but then looked at the other papers attached to her clipboard. "It seems that I have all of her information from all of her medical information. Therefore, I'll need some info on you. Gabriella Montez, is your full name correct?" Gabriella nodded. "When's your birthday/ age?"

"February 14, 1992 and I'm 15." Gabriella replied in a monotone voice.

"So, your mom had you when she was 15." Gabriella nodded.

Alyson took note of it, and continued, "What grade are you?"

"I'm a freshman at East High."

"Your mom's medical records were forwarded from a hospital in Orlando, Florida. Did you just transfer schools from there?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I transferred from a school in San Bruno, California."

Alyson's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "California? Your mom's medical records show that she was involved in car accident and was confined in the hospital. That was only in January of this year."

"We did live in Orlando. We moved in February to New York City, New York. We only stayed in New York for 2 weeks before moving to Houston, Texas. From there we moved to California and stayed there about for a mouth….which leads me to good old Albuquerque, New Mexico. " Gabriella explained as if it were nothing.

Alyson seemed stunned, "Wow."

"Yup."

Alyson cleared her throat, "Uhmm…Why so many moves?"

"Work." Gabriella answered carelessly.

"Work? What kind of job requires so many moves?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. Angella worked where ever she could get a job. Sure, Angella graduated high school but, she never attended college. When she found work, it would be going well but Angella would slip up and be let go. Whenever Angella got bored with whatever city they were in they'd move. It had been that way for as long as she could remember.

Gabriella finally spoke up, "She was never able to keep a steady job. "

Alyson noticed the hint of discomfort in Gabriella's voice and decided to drop the subject, for now anyways. "None of our records mentioned anything about your dad or your mom's spouse. Is he and your mom separated?"

Gabriella looked down sadly, "No. I was told that he died when I was about 2. My mom was never married."

Alyson wrote more things down on her worksheets.

Alyson then asked a question that caught Gabriella by surprise, "How would you describe your relationship with your mom?"

"I-I uh…err.." Gabriella forcibly coughed. "We have an-er," she paused, thinking for the right word to choose, "-an _interesting_ relationship."

Alyson saw the look on Gabriella's face and briskly jotted down some notes. "In the medical report I read that the liver failure was the result of excessive drinking. How long has Angella been drinking?"

Gabriella was shocked to say the least. The color in her face drained. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak. But, no words came out. She closed her mouth and thought a little more. She felt like she was stuck between two walls; she couldn't lie because it's has been put on record and she couldn't tell the whole truth. "Uhh…..awhile?" the response came out more like a question than a statement.

Alyson studied Gabriella's reactions. _"Something is defiantly not right. If she hesitates one more time it will just confirm my suspicions." _Alyson thought. "Is there any history of domestic violence? "

As the words came out of the social worker's mouth, Gabriella's heart started beating at the speed of lighting. The question replayed in her head. If she wanted to stay with her mom, there was only one thing she could do. Lie. "No. Never. " her voice was calm and subtle, "Why do you ask?"

"_Besides the fact your lying through your teeth?" _Alyson thought. She shook her head of the thought and answered Gabriella's question, "It' is required for us to ask. Most times we get answers that are a firm 'No' but, others are a little questionable. "

Gabriella thought about Alyson's answer. _"Does she know more than I think she does?" _Gabriella questioned her self silently as she looked at her hands.

Alyson wrote more on the piece of paper. She smiled gently and asked, "How are you dealing with all of this? I mean, this a lot to deal with. Do you get support from friends? Family members?"

Gabriella looked up and spoke once again. "I deal with this one step at a time. I have a wonderful boyfriend who is always there for me. I'm friends with a great group of people."

"Boyfriend? I don't want to seem like I'm prying but, how's your relationship with him?"

Gabriella smiled genuinely, "It's good. Like I said, he's very supportive and he helps me cope with everything."

Alyson returned the gesture and wrote something down on her clipboard."…And your family?"

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with an unreadable expression. "M-my family? My family. Right. They…um. They l-live all the way in the Philippines s-so th-then um...we have a problem communicating with th-them." Once again, Gabriella stuttered so she wasn't sure if it sounded believable.

There was what seemed undying silence in Alyson's office and Gabriella just stared at her while she copied down her words.

Alyson looked up. "That's all for your personal records. Now. We need to talk about your financial records."

"Right." Gabriella nodded again.

Alyson spoke. "I've talked to your mother's insurance company. They only cover half of the hospital bill." She mumbled something incoherent. And turned on her swivel chair to dig her hands inside her cabinets.

Gabriella stared at her back with a sort of confused expression. Suddenly-

"Oh here it is!" Alyson pulled out a sheet of paper with excited hands.

"Oh. Um. What did you find?"

"I remember that the hospital bill mentioned something about a Esterlita and Godofredo. Do you know anything about them?" Alyson inquired.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and her facial expression could be compared to a deer caught in headlights.

"Gabriella, are you okay?"

"I'm uh I'm I-I'm uh fine." Gabriella shook her head and plastered a fake smile upon her face.

"Are you sure?" Alyson looked unconvinced but, Gabriella nodded. "Do you know Esterlita and Godofredo?" she repeated.

Gabriella nodded once again and waited for Alyson to continue.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but they are your grandparents, are they not?"

Gabriella slowly nodded, ignoring the lump that formed in her throat. "Yes. They are my grandparents." she replied slowly. What do they have to do with anything?"

"It was noted on the hospital bill that they paid for whatever your insurance didn't cover. "

Gabriella went into shock. Since her meeting with them she didn't even attempt to contact them. Sure, she felt incredibly terrible about it but she was just wasn't ready.

A moment of silence passed over the two.

Alyson cleared her throat and looked at her gold Rolex watch. "Gabriella it's 12:15. I think we've covered everything."

Gabriella nodded and followed suit as Alyson stood up.

"It was nice to meet you. I wish you and your mom the best." Alyson said as she held the door open for Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled back and excited the room. As Gabriella made her way towards the elevators she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Something about the tone in Alyson's voice made her think that this would defiantly not be the last time she heard from Alyson.

Before closing the door fully, Alyson took one last look at the retreating figure of the brunette. After looking through several of her drawers she finally found the thick red book she desired. Alyson opened the yellow pages of the book of name and phone numbers. She flipped through its pages until she landed on one particular name:

**Montez, Mr. and Mrs. Godofredo…………….(650) 276-5114**

Instead of going back down to the Lobby Gabriella decided the roof was a better place to go. She opened the door leading to the roof and was immediately greeted with the warm Albuquerque air. She was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one there.

"Chuck?"

The figure turned around, confirming her suspicions.

"Gabriella?" Chuck chuckled, "Fancy meeting you again."

Gabriella giggled softy and took a step closer, "Yeah funny how that works."

He smiled, "How did your meetin' go?"

Gabriella smiled at his concern, "It went okay I guess. She asked questions, I answered."

He nodded, "What time do ya need to back at school by."

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Uhmm. By 1. Why?"

"Well, I'm on my lunch break right now and I'm reconin' that your hungry. So…How does lunch with good ol' Chuck sound? "

Gabriella grinned widely, "That sounds great."

"Come on. Let's not waste any time." Chuck ushered Gabriella out of the lukewarm air into the cold halls of Albuquerque General Hospital.

**Lunch with Chuck**

Gabriella and Chuck sat in the rather large Cafeteria eating their meals; Gabriella chose Caesar salad while Chuck opted for a tuna salad.

"Wait, you use to live in Philippines?" Gabriella inquired.

The two were in the middle of a conversation about Chuck's many adventures.

"Yes m'am." Chuck said proudly.

"Wow. What was it like?"

Chuck was defiantly unlike anyone Gabriella has met.

"It was one of my best experiences. I was there with a friend from college and I liked it so much I ended up stayin' a year." the elder gentle man replied before taking a bite from his sandwich.

Gabriella swallowed the pieces of lettuce she was eating, "Didn't you have a problem understanding everything or everyone for that manor?"

"It was hard at first but it got easier. I even picked up some words." Chuck smiled.

Gabriella smiled and look down her watch. "Oh no! I have about 20 minutes to get to class. "

"Well then, it be best if you leave now."

They stood up and Gabriella started to pick up the trash on their table.

Chuck slapped her hand to stop, "What did I say?"

Gabriella knew it was a rhetorical question and smiled up at him. She bid him a quick farewell and was on her way back to East High.

As soon as she parked Troy's car she literally ran to her locker. She ignored all the weird looks she received along the way. When she reached her locker she began rummaging through it in search of her books for the next classes.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked , making Gabriella jump.

Gabriella turned around to see a smirking Troy holding her books. "Don't do that!" she playfully hit him on his arm.

"Is that how you repay me?" Troy asked, faking hurt, as Gabriella closed her locked as walked quickly to their next class that they had together.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled him to a stop and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Better?" she asked as they continued walking.

"I'll settle, for know anyways."

Gabriella laughed.

Troy pulled a small package from his bag. "Here you go. It's those peanut butter cracker things you like so much. I thought you might be hungry."

"Aww, thanks. That was really sweet of you but, Chuck and I had lunch together." Gabriella said, taking the package and

"Chuck? Who the helk is Chuck?" Troy's expression showed that he was seriously confused.

"Chuck, the janitor. How could you forget that?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh yeah!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and they approached their classroom.

"After you madam." Troy said as held open the door.

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend and entered the classroom with Troy in tow. 

* * *

_**A/N: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I've just been so busy lately.  
**__**Anyway, how did you like it? If you hated it, tell me too. Anonymous reviews welcomed!  
**__**This Sunday is my sister's 7**__**th**__** birthday so I can't update this weekend.  
**__**I'll write it and post as soon as I can.  
**__**Thanks again to all who reviewed the last chapter! I got 16, which is a lot for this story.  
**__**Thank you for reading!  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae  
**__**p.s. Alyson was based of a social worker I met. The questions she asked are really what they ask regarding a patient who is need of a transplant. (in case anyone was wondering that)**_


	19. Miss Independent

_**HI!  
This chapter is dedicated to **_Kiki** _and _**Luc**_ cause they kinda helped me out in this chapter.  
__They just didn't know it, until now that is._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Motorola KRZR. That's a lie, I do own a KRZR.  
**__**

* * *

**_

"So I left when we were done and I found Chuck on the roof so, we had lunch."

Troy and Gabriella laid on the couch in each other's arms. Gabriella had just finished recounting her thought provoking encounter with Alyson.

"Wow." was all Troy had managed to say.

Gabriella just nodded and snuggled closer to Troy.

"So…" Troy trailed off.

"So…" Gabriella repeated.

"So what's next?"

Gabriella pulled away and sat up slightly, looking down at Troy with her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Troy sat up as well and the couple shifted so they sat directly across from each other, legs crossed. "What's gonna happen now, especially when your mom recovers?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Now, we wait. We wait for my mom's transplant. In the meantime I could be put in a foster home or something."

"Do you think you can forgive her and try to be a normal family?"

Gabriella thought for a moment and looked down at her hands, "You know, sometimes it's easier to forgive than to trust. I can forgive my mom, it wasn't really all of her fault. She was just lost and confused. Trust, on the other hand is different. I know that she said she's changed and I wanna believe her but, I can't. I'm afraid that once this is all through with, she's gonna pick up a bottle of vodka and it will be like nothing has changed."

Troy took Gabriella's small hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. "Things will be different, you have me to rely on."

Gabriella smiled weakly at his sincerity. "I know and I'm glad you are." She shook her head of any thought and looked back up at Troy, a smile playing on her lips. "New topic."

Troy though for a moment then smiled. "What do you see happening exactly one year from today?"

Gabriella laughed, "Are you seriously asking that?"

"Yes." Troy nodded his head briskly.

Gabriella shook her head at the eagerness of her boyfriend and then thought for a moment. "I don't know." she finally responded in a sing song voice.

Troy laughed at her cuteness. "Come on Bri. There has to _something_." Troy said emphasizing 'something'.

"Troy, it's hard to tell. So many things have happened from the time I met you until now." Gabriella replied smiling, "And that, dear boyfriend was in the course of _two_ months."

"Fine just guess then."

"You are not going to give up on this, are you?" Gabriella questioned, not expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

"Not a chance." he replied smugly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.. "Okay, so in a year I see us hopefully right where we are today."

"Hopefully?" Troy repeated.

Gabriella shrugged. "Like I said, a lot can happen in a year. You could find someone really beautiful, smarter, more talented, better in basketball, and someone who's life isn't so damn complicated." she replied, her voice dropping a bit.

"Actually Ella I couldn't." Troy retorted in a matter-of-fact tone.

A wave of confusion washed over Gabriella.

"I've never met anyone quite like you. You _are _the most beautiful, smartest, and most talented woman I have ever met and probably I will ever meet." He smiled sincerely and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Besides, I can always teach you how to play basketball and your complicated life, as you like to say, is what brought us together. "

Gabriella laughed , "I think you are officially the world's cheesiest boyfriend."

Troy leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I know."

Gabriella turned her head toward Troy's, his lips immediately landing on hers. The young couple managed to reposition themselves, Troy on top while Gabriella's back laid on the couch, without breaking their kisses. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as Troy left a trail of kisses up and down her neck and over her jaw line, finally landing on her full lips. Troy ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. Although their intimate moment was short-lived.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed as Troy's lips found their way back to her neck, "your…phone's…ringing."

Troy mumbled something to the effect of 'screw it.' against her skin.

Gabriella giggled as Troy reached a sensitive part on her neck and reluctantly pushed him of f of her due to the irritable ringing. "Answer your phone."

Troy groaned and got off of Gabriella and retrieved his phone from his bag by the door. He walked back into the living room with he phone to his ear. "What is it Chad?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, only Chad would know exactly when to interrupt them.

"WHAT!" Troy exclaimed into his silver KRZR. "Chad you don't give a 7 year old scissors!"

There was a pause, Gabriella assumed Chad was explaining things.

"It's your fault, you know? So she just found scissors on her own?" Toy ran a hand through his hair. "Fine! I'll be there soon. Whatever man. Just take the scissors away from her and give her something to make her stop crying."

Gabriella grew worried as she heard Troy talk, 7 year old, scissors, and crying should never be used in one sentence. Especially when Chad's involved. "What happened?" Gabriella asked as she saw her boyfriend shut his phone.

Troy sighed as he sat on the couch. "You know Kiara, Chad's 7 year old sister?" Gabriella nodded, "She wanted to play hair salon or something so she had all these plastic hair stuff. The one thing Kiara didn't have was scissors. So-"

Gabriella cut him off, "So, he gave her real scissors. That doesn't explain why she was crying. "

"I'm getting there." Troy stated, "She thought they were plastic so she-"

"So she cut his hair." Gabriella finished for him. "That still doesn't explain Kiara crying."

"Will you stop cutting me off!"

"Sorry." Gabriella muttered quietly.

"Thank you." Troy said as he straightened out his shirt, "As I was saying, Kiara cut his hair. Chad being Chad started freaking out when she started crying. He looked down and saw a nice curly chunk on he floor. She saw how angry he was and she just cried harder. So Chad wants me to-"

"Come and help him out." Gabriella concluded.

"Yeah pretty much." Troy stood up and Gabriella lead the way to the door. Troy leaned down and kissed her. Before Gabriella could deepened the kiss Troy pulled away. "If you didn't interrupt me, that kiss would of lasted longer." Troy whispered into her ear before walking away .

"Tease!" Gabriella called after him.

Troy turned around and walked backwards to his car smirking.

Gabriella shook her head and walked back into the house. Silence filled the house. Gabriella grabbed her bag off of the floor and raced up to her room. After dumping her books on her queen sized bed and setting her Ipod to "Savin' Me" by Nickelback she started the tedious task of homework. After 30 minutes of homework she was down to her last one, Creative Writing taught by the wonderful Ms. Darbus.

"Pretend you are writing to a pen pal." Gabriella read from the green index card Ms. Darbus handed her, "Introduce your life and any big changes. Let your mind run freely. No one will read this besides you. You will be graded on whether you chose to take the assignment seriously or took it lightly. Write your mind."

Gabriella sighed. _"I always knew Ms. Darbus was mental." _she thought.

Gabriella took out a new loose-leaf paper from her binder and began the writing process.

**Dear Pen Pal Person,**

** My name is Gabriella Maria Montez. I'm a 15 year old girl at East High. I was born on February 14, 1992. I'm short and considered to be petite. Since I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico my life has never been the same. That was in two, I repeat, TWO months.  
****  
Over my 15 years on this earth I have handled the abuse, the loneliness, and the moves. My mom would come home drunk and hit me. I became the girl in the My mom bounces from job to job. I think she was even a hooker at one point. There was one time she was passed out on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in end. You know how old I was? 10! 10 freaking years. Then, when I was 12 I heard noises coming from my mom's bedroom. Me, being fairly curious, opened her door. To put in simple I walked into a room where my mom was having SEX! I closed the door and locked myself in my room, not that my mom would notice. That was pretty much the highlight of my life, pre-Albuquerque. Very interesting, right? **

** Albuquerque, New Mexico. My home. The place that changed my life. Let's see within the 1****st**** week here I was abused, almost raped, fell for the guy next door, found out my life was based off of a lie, and met my grandparents. Oh and to top it off my mom is in a coma. Nothing really positive there except for the guy next door or in this case across the street but, we'll talk about that later. Let's talk about my grandparents. I think I scarred them away. They met me on a really, really bad day. Then again, how did they expect me to react? It's not everyday people come to your house and tell you about your family. I should probably talk to them. That is if Alyson didn't speak to them. Stupid Alyson! Why couldn't she just believe every word I said and be done with it. **

** I'm fine were I am. I have been dependant on myself for years. This isn't anything new. You know Kelly Clarkson's song "Miss. Independent"? The first verse was pretty much my theme song before I met Troy, the boy across the street. In case you forgot it went a little like this:**

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

**I was "Miss. Independent". Now I'm Miss. Independent with a shoulder to cry on. That's shoulder to cry on being Troy. I love him and all but, I can't tell him EVERYTHING. He tells me that I could always count on him but, it's hard. How do I transition from keeping things bottled up to having someone to relying. For 15 years my thoughts and feelings on everything have remained looked inside of me. I can let him into my thoughts but, just not everything. **

"Gabriella!" Troy's voice came from downstairs.

Gabriella put down her black pen and went outside of her room to see Troy.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted brightly.

"Hey!" he gave her a quick kiss.

"So what's up? I wasn't expecting for you to come back."

Troy shrugged, "I was just thinking we could catch a movie or something."

"Sure I just need to change quickly and we can go."

Troy nodded in agreement and Gabriella went upstairs.

When Gabriella returned to her room she continued writing.

**Speaking/ writing of the devil, Troy's here. Thanks for reading Pen Pal Person. We should do this again. Writing this down makes me feel better.  
****Sincerely,  
****Gabriella Maria Montez formerly known as Miss. Independent**

Gabriella put down her writing instrument and did a quick once over of her work. Satisfied with her work, she changed into a denim skirt and a simple T and made her way back down to Troy.

"Ready?"

Gabriella nodded and they interlocked their hands and made their way out of the house.

Silence washed over the Montez household but was changed by the ringing of the phone. After several rings the caller was transferred to the answering me.

"Hi! You reached the Montez Household." Gabriella's recorded voice came from the small answering machine, "Sorry we can't answer the phone. Please leave a message after the beep."

_beep_

"Gabriella, I know you aren't home." the voice echoed through the empty house, "We have something we need to discuss. I'll be stopping by tomorrow. I would tell you about it now but I think it'd be best if we talked in person. Goodbye."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! Who was on the phone? Any guess?  
**__**So this chapter was a filler type thing but, it also gave insight on Gabriella.  
**__**This chapter was written to ways, this one being the second way. I liked the outcome and I hope you did too.  
**__**Thanks for reading!  
**__**I don't know when I can update. My sister is in the hospital right now. Which sucks because she was sick the day before, the day of, AND the day after her B-Day.  
**__**Bye!  
**__**Lots of Love,  
**__**Kae**_


	20. Change

_**This chapter is dedicated to**_**zannessa101**_**because she was the only 1 who guessed right.  
(Fel, you do not count cause you were **_**IN**_** my room. )  
So if you didn't guess right you'll find out now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own HSM. The plot's mine and the oc-s are obliviously mine.**_

A single ring of the doorbell and the continuous ringing of the land line echoed through the Montez household.

A sleeping Troy slowly opened his eyes to see that the clock beside Gabriella's bed read _7:50_. He groaned but smiled softly when he saw the sleeping figure in his arms. Troy brushed away a stray hair from Gabriella's face. He kissed her temple tenderly and slowly got up. Troy ignored the phone when he read that the caller idea said "Unknown." He opened the door only to see a the back of a woman, clearly on her cell phone. "Uhmm……can I help you?"

The woman turned around, closing her cell pone, to reveal Esterlita Montez. "Troy?" shock evident in her voice.

Troy's eyes widen when Esterlita turned around, "Mrs. Montez?"

Esterlita got over her shock and observed Troy. "Troy, what are you doing at my granddaughter's house this early in the day?"

Troy looked at Esterlita, her face showing her disapproval. He then looked at his appearance; boxers and a wife beater were not the best things to wear in front of your girlfriend's grandmother. Troy inwardly groaned but remembered to answer the question. "Oh, uhmm….Well you see," Troy paused for a moment to think of an explanation. "since it was Friday, I though she would like some company so that she wasn't home alone. "

"Well that is certainly not acceptable and will have to change."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Esterlita ignored Troy and walked into the house. "Where is Gabriella?"

"I'll go get her!" Troy exclaimed before dashing up the stairs and into Gabriella's bedroom. As soon as he walked into the room he saw Gabriella rolled into a ball with the blanket covering her.. "Bri Baby," he shook her gently, "wake up."

"Go away." came her mumbled response.

"No Ella, you _have _to wake up." Troy stood by the bed, fully prepared to pull the covers off of her.

"It's _Saturday_!" she exclaimed and gripped the blanket closer to her body.

"Your grandmother is here." he said simply and watched as she shot straight up.

"What!" she looked at him incredulously.

Troy nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

Gabriella got off of her bed and began to pace back and forth in her room. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say?"

Troy stood up and stopped Gabriella from her pacing. Gabriella immediately buried her face in his chest; his arms around her.

"You are going to go down there and see why she is here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's go see your grandmother." Troy let go of Gabriella and made his way out the door but Gabriella pulled him back. Troy looked at Gabriella confused.

"Troy you are wearing your boxers and a wife beater." Gabriella gasped and her eyes went wide with realization. "OhMyGod! You are wearing _boxers_ and a _wife beater_!" She slapped his arm. "You idiot!"

"What?!" he was now really confused.

"It's Saturday morning and you are at your girlfriend's house. Wearing boxers and a wife beater. What do you think is running through my grandmother's head? Especially when her daughter, my mother, conceived me when she was my age. " Gabriella explained in one breath (A/N: that is really hard to do) and breathed deeply when she was finished.

Troy's mind registered everything that she said and was unsure of how to respond. "I think I'm gonna go change." Troy said before grabbing his gym bad off of the floor and making his way to the guest room to change.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Good idea."

Ten minutes later and the two were now presentable.

"Lola, here we come." Gabriella whispered as she and Troy made their way down the flight of stairs.

"Gabriella!" Esterlita exclaimed as Gabriella and Troy entered the family room.

Gabriella was pulled into a hug by her grandmother, or lola in other terms.

The Montez girls pulled apart and Esterlita examined Gabriella. "Gabriella, you look thin. Have you been eating okay?"

Gabriella looked taken back from Esterlita's caring tone but answered none the less. "I-I'm uhh fine. Lola, what are you doing here?"

Esterlita pulled Gabriella to sit down on the couch with her. "I'm here to discuss the arrangements. After all we need to set rules and finalize everything."

Gabriella looked perplexed.

"Did I miss something?" Troy whispered into from his seat behind Gabriella.

"_If you did, so did I." _Gabriella thought. "Arrangements?"

"Yes arrangements. Your lolo and I have spoke to Alyson and-"

Gabriella felt her heart beat faster with every second. "Alyson? As in the social worker?'

"Yes, she called yesterday and……" Esterlita trailed of as she watch Gabriella stand up suddenly and walk out the room. "Gabriella what are you doing?" she called out.

Gabriella ignored her and walked back into the family room. "Troy, where are your car keys?"

"On the kitchen island……..Why?" Troy inquired, generally confused. Today was not his day, he had no idea what was going on.

Gabriella nodded and was out off sight once again. Moments later the front door opened. "I'll be back soon! No worries!" Gabriella bellowed before the slamming of the door and the igniting of the engine was heard.

Esterlita sat on the couch and looked at the direction her granddaughter went before looking at Troy.

Troy studied her but was unable to read her. "She's usually not like this, you know? Gabriella is usually more calm and uhh calm." Troy said but mentally slapped himself when he realized his last sentence sounded stupid.

An awkward silence past over the two. Troy looked played with his phone, shutting open and close. Esterlita pulled at the cross on her necklace and looked around the room.

"So how do you say 'beautiful' in Tagalog?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

Esterlita looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smile.

**With Gabriella (time forwarded)**

Gabriella stood in the elevators of Albuquerque General Hospital, patiently waiting for the doors to open. When the lights above the elevator doors lit up the number 8 she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way through the somewhat familiar hallways. It wasn't long before she found herself in font of the hardwood door belonging to Alyson Mitchell. The young brunette stopped herself before her knuckles came in contact with the door. "What am I doing here?" She questioned herself. Gabriella sighed and went to sit on the floor, legs crossed. She sat the there, starring at the door, contemplating on what to say and just figuring things out. She head footsteps approach her but made no effort of moving.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice asked.

Gabriella looked up to see none other than Alyson looking down at her with a worried expression. She stood up immediately and brushed herself off. "Uhmm…Hi."

Alyson didn't looked surprised at all. "Gabriella. I thought I would see you soon. I guess Esterlita works fast if your standing before me now."

"Speaking of my grandmother, why is she at my house now and talking about 'arrangements'?" Gabriella asked, making quotation marks around arrangements.

Alyson looked down the hallway, as if checking for any eaves droppers. She then ushered Gabriella inside her office, "Let's go inside."

Gabriella's eyes wandered over the small working place before landing back on Alyson. "Why did you call my grandparents?" a tinge of attitude was present in her voice.

Alyson was surprised with Gabriella's tone but none the less answered, "It was for your best interest."

"How is this in my best interest?" Gabriella had no idea what came over her but, she needed answers .

"Angella is a recovering alcoholic. Giving up alcohol isn't easy, it's just like any other addiction. Once your clean that's great and all but all it takes is one drink and your back at square one." Alyson reasoned.

"My mom has changed. She is serious about this and I knowshe can stay sober." her tone was painted with confidence.

"Gabriella, my actions reflect further than the alcohol abuse. Your mom isn't married, correct?" Alyson didn't wait for Gabriella's confirmation. "Hence the fact your only parent or guardian is in the hospital."

"You make it sound like she is dieing. She's waiting for her transplant that she _will_ get and everything will look up from there."

"That's the thing Gabriella your mother's condition is getting worse with every second and that transplant is needed as soon as possible. I know I'm sounding a bit harsh but," Alyson's emerald eyes stared straight it Gabriella's brown ones, "I think your old enough to understand that."

Tension filled the air.

"So what are you saying?"

Alyson sighed, "The fact that your mom's condition is worsening is reason enough for you to be taken out of her custody."

"So I'm being put in my grandparents' custody?" Gabriella asked, more like stated.

"You should be glad your grandparents were willing to take you in. It was either that or for you to be put in a temporary foster home." Alyson thought back to yesterday, "_What happened to that really shy and quiet girl I met yesterday?_"

"Temporary? Does that mean my grandparents' arrangements are temporary, just until my mom gets better?" Gabriella questioned, hope filling her voice.

Alyson's expression soften and she looked at Gabriella sympathetically. "Gabriella I'm sorry but, no. Your mother is no way fit to raise you. She is an alcoholic. Her actions led her to develop a medical condition. Not to mention the child abuse. Child abuse is a serious matter. Your mom can face up to 27 years in prison."

"I told you. My mom doesn't hit me." Gabriella avoided Alyson's emerald orbs.

"You can stop trying to convince me. I've seen the police reports. Your mom was under the influence of alcohol and she was knocked out. The person who knocked her out also tried to rape you. Thank God your boyfriend came in time. The EMT has recorded the bruises/cuts the man left on you and the EMT noted that not all of your bruises were new. I'm surprised there wasn't a follow up." frustration echoed through out Alyson's voice.

"So what now? I live with my grandparents. My mom loses her daughter, only to drive her to drink, or you send her to jail for child abuse." Gabriella took a seat on the couch occupying part of the room. Suddenly everything had a surreal feeling, it was all just to much change in a simple movement. She put her head in her hands and used her elbows for support.

Then tension that was once so thick it could be cut with a knife was now gone. In replacement the air seamed somewhat calm.

"Gabriella, you obviously care about your mother a lot. Especially after everything that has happen between the two of you. How about we have some sort of agreement?"

Gabriella looked up to see a sincere looking Alyson sitting across from her.

"This is something that will remain between the two of us." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "You will remain in the custody of your grandparents while she is receiving post-transplant care. After her surgery you need to convince her to go to rehab or attend Alcoholics Anonymous Association meetings. Once she's been sober and the state finds her a stable parent you can be transferred back into your . Alcohol abuse was what started everything, take that away and I think everything might turn out okay." Alyson finished with a confident smile.

Gabriella thought it over, it was a very reasonable proposal. She nodded in agreement, "Okay.."

Alyson smiled wider. "Now, if I'm not mistaken today is Angella's birthday. Why don't you stop by to see her before going home?"

Gabriella mentally slapped herself she made a move for the door but stopped and turned around to face Alyson. "Thank you Ms. Mitchell." her smile was genuine, "I'm sorry if I came on strong."

Alyson shook her head in disagreement, her smile remaining on her face. "No need to apologize. You were only concerned. Goodbye Gabriella."

Gabriella left Alyson Mitchell no longer confused but eager to see the outcome of the future. She stepped foot into the hallways of Intensive Care Unit. The familiar halls led Gabriella to the room she had visited continuously over the past week. She stepped in to see Angella still in her unconscious state and wires leading in and out of her in every direction. Gabriella walked forward and placed a kiss on her mother's yellow tinged forehead.

"Happy Birthday Mom."

_**A/N: Hey! So I finally finished this chapter. I've been working on it since Tuesday. Whenever I started typing I had to do something else. It is now almost 4 in the morning and it's Saturday. I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**My sister is out of the hospital and we celebrated her belated birthday at the dialysis center on Friday.  
So all is well for now.**_

_**Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it I hope you review.**_

_**Lot's of Love,**_

_**Kae**_


	21. Fourth of July

**IMPORTANT! **This **needs explanation just to avoid confusion. **Today, in the story, it's Wednesday July 4th. I'm pretty sure people don't go to school on July 4th mainly because it's during summer, unless you go to school year round. If you remember I said that East High started in like May which is actually when most schools end. So just go with the fact that the school's schedule is way different from a normal school's. If you are still confuse you can tell me in a review. It was my stupid mistake I wasn't really thinking.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

__

It was Wednesday, July 4th at East High. The day Americans celebrated their triumph of the Revolutionary War against the British. Today was also the day the East High Wildcats played the South High Lions.

Troy currently had Gabriella pressed up against her locker and in engaged in a fiery kiss.

"Can you like save that for I don't know, later?"

Troy and Gabriella swiftly turned to see Chad and the rest of the gang smirking. (Especially Chad.)

"We'd love to but my grandmother," Gabriella said 'grandmother' like it was a nasty virus , "has these 'rules' and it is driving me crazy!" Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what are these 'rules'?" Kelsi questioned, making air quotes around the word rules.

"Rule number one: Troy is not allowed in my room with the door closed." Gabriella recited as if she read it from a piece of paper

"Ruler number two: I'm allowed to sleepover." Troy said in a disgusted tone.

Chad sighed. "I'm sure you guys _love_ that one." The rest of the group laughed. "I mean, a room…all alone…what else could you do?"

Gabriella almost smacked him straight across the face. She pouted then responded, clearly upset, "It's not like we do anything!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't." Chad said, unconvinced.

"Oh get a life and pick on someone else's love life!" Gabriella shouted.

"So you admit it?"

Troy started to flush and he glanced rapidly from each person standing there to the lockers to his right and left.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her friend in front of her who was smiling vividly. "NO," Troy raised his eyebrows, "I-I mean yes! I mean no! WAIT! YES! You know what Chad?! NEVERMIND!"

Looking immensely satisfied with himself, Chad gave a curt nod and said on a happy note, "I guess that settles it then. Do not underestimate the power of…Afro Guy!" He puffed out his chest for emphasis.

Kelsi giggled. "Oh shut up Chad and leave the two alone! Anyways…is there anymore of these so-called 'rules'?"

"Well there's a lot more but trust me, those two are the ones I hate the most." Gabriella said.

Taylor looked at her curiously. "So how is your _beloved_ grandmother and grandpa?"

"My grandpa isn't that bad. He's actually a pretty cool guy. He sits in front of the TV and watches the Filipino Channel all the time…"

"And your grandma?" Zeke asked her.

"…uh." she looked slightly dazed.

"Worse than Sharpay huh?" Chad smirked.

"HEY!" Sharpay shouted in defense. "I'm a changed person! At least I'm not the one who barges into Troy and Gabriella kissing!"

Troy spoke up, "Actually is better than Esterlita."

"Huh?" The gang let out in unison, except Gabriella.

Troy rolled his eyes. "See, whenever we are even inches apart from each other, she always somehow turns up in the doorway. I bet Gabi's grandma has some kind of sixth sense for these kinds of things. At least Chad here…" he pointed to his curly haired friend, "waits till after we already are kissing before barging in on us-"

Gabriella cut in to his speech. "-Which I really wish he didn't!"

Chad blushed. "Heh-heh?" he added, rubbing the back of his head.

Jason then started to speak, "She sounds…um…interesting?"

"Don't get me wrong!" Gabriella exclaimed holding her arms out in defense. "She's nice and all, very religious, it's just she acts so grandmotherly…" she trailed off.

"Grandmotherly?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain though. She's really controlling."

"Controlling?"

"She has to know where I am every freakin' moment of the freakin' day." Gabriella explained, clearly agitated.

"She just making sure you two aren't off exploring uhmm…..ahhh…..I think you get it." Chad said awkwardly.

"Chad!" Taylor scolded, hitting his afro covered head.

Sharpay looked up at Chad, "What is it with you and Gabi and Troy's sex life?"

Gabriella looked down uncomfortably while Troy was quick to retort. "_Non existent _sex life, I must add."

"Well you see, I get this weird sensation seeing you two look completely and utterly baffled." Chad explained as if it was just an everyday conversation.

An awkward silence fell upon the couple of people and the chatter of the oncoming high school students seemed to become louder and louder. The ring of the warning bell interrupted them.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and said as though he was having trouble pronouncing words, "Tara na."

Everyone surrounding him swiveled quickly around, obviously confused.

"It means _let's go_. Bri's grandma taught it to me."

They all seemed to nod in agreement and there was a muffled but strangely relieved response that came from their mouths. "Ahhh…." The group of teens made their ways to their homeroom of Ms. Thompson.

The loud buzzing noise erupted through out the East High gym, signaling the end of the 4th quarter.

Phil the announcer spoke into his microphone , "There you have it folks. The Wildcats have just won the game, 78 to 67. The Wildcats will now play against the North High Hornets in the championship game."

The gym erupted in collective cheers from the Wildcats' cheering section while the Lion fans didn't look as pleased. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi made their way to the center of the court where the Wildcat team came from a tunnel made from the cheerleaders and their pom-poms.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Gabriella exclaimed before pulling Troy into a congratulatory hug and then kiss, not minding his sweatiness.

"What?" Chad's voice was heard from behind the two, "No 'congratulations' for us?" Chad pointed to him and the rest of the team.

The loved struck teenagers pulled apart and Gabriella turned to looked at her African American friend.

"Taylor, will you please shut your boyfriend up?" Gabriella pleaded Taylor.

Taylor smiled, "Gladly." Before anyone could blink Taylor had Chad pulled into a kiss.

Gabriella giggled and then turned to Troy, showing off her triumphant smile. "Now, where were me? " she asked jokingly.

Troy pretended to think. "I think we were right about here." He played along and then he leaned down to kiss her. After several moments the two pulled away, Troy pressed his forehead against his." So, what did you think about the game?"

"It was uhmm…" Gabriella paused to rack her brain for a suitable word, "interesting."

"Interesting?"

Gabriella nodded, satisfied with her choice of words. "Uh-huh. I may have not known what was going on but I had fun. Taylor and the girls tried to explain some of it so I guess I wasn't completely lost." A wide grin appeared on Gabriella's face. "Besides, I had fun cheering on number 27."

A feeling of complete and utter confusion washed over Troy, "I'm number 14 _not_ 27."

"I know." Gabriella said with a smirk before breaking free from his. Gabriella scurried off, leaving Troy in his thoughts.  
By now the crowded gym was reduced to several Wildcat players and their friends and family.

Gabriella instantly found the gang huddled in a circle talking about the game. "Hey!" she greeted as she joined th circle.

The group teens greeted her.

Gabriella turned to Zeke and Jason, giving them side hugs. "Congratulations boys!"

"Hey! What about me?" Chad asked pouting.

Gabriella stifled a laugh. "Congratulations Chad!" she exclaimed with a tinge of fake enthusiasm.

Chad smiled at the petite brunette before giving her a hug.

Gabriella screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned around and hit her culprit hard in chest. "Don't do that!"

Troy smiled, "Now we are even."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to her group of friends. "So what are everyone's 4th of July plans?"

Sharpay was the first to speak, "We're all going to Chris Mayorga's party. "

"Who?"

"Didn't Troy tell you about it?" Kelsi questioned.

Gabriella shook her as if to say no.

"Well Chris is a sophomore here and he's throwing a 4th of July party."

Taylor added her two cents worth, "He lives in this log home on a lake and his closes neighbors are about a mile away so-"

Sharpay cut her off, "So music is played pretty loud."

" Troy didn't tell you?" Kelsi wondered.

Once again Gabriella shook her head. The four girls turned to look at Troy.

Troy released Gabriella's waist and was rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"Troy?" Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently.

He laughed nervously," Well you see, I uh…. I………..Okay so I forgot."

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and turned her Filipina friend around. "So are you coming?"

Gabriella pondered for awhile. Her brain was telling her to go to the party and enjoy herself. Then their was her heart, she had a feeling something wasn't right. She finally came to conclusion, "I'll pass."

"What?!' Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm gonna pass." She turned to Troy. "Why don't you go and have a good time?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm not gonna go if you aren't."

"Troy," Gabriella looked at him sternly, "go to the party. I'm gonna feel really guilty if you are mot gonna go on my account."

"But Ga-"

"Troy."

"Fine" he mumbled.

Gabriella smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Now your gonna go clean up then you're going to that party and you are gonna have a good time. I'm going to go now and visit my mom."

Troy smiled and gave her another kiss. He gave her a hug and kissed the side of her head. "Bye, call me if you need me."

Gabriella nodded and bid adieu to her friends. She silently walked out of the East High gym, toward the parking lot. As she walked she tried to figure out what could be wrong. "Maybe nothing is wrong." Gabriella spoke to herself. "I mean if there was, the hospital would of called." Gabriella sighed, "Then again they didn't exactly notify me when she was moved to the ICU." She stopped walking and realized she was already in the parking lot. "Where the hell is that car?" The brunette spotted the midnight blue Mercedes Benz that her lolo leant her. She laughed at the irony, she went from no car to having Troy driving her to having a Mercedes Benz to drive.

Gabriella drove through the busy streets of Albuquerque to her grandparent's house where she was staying. She pulled the car into the driveway and made her way to the front door. The Montez, seniors, family lived in a one story house that had three bedrooms, a library, a family room, and a kitchen. It wasn't small but homey.

The fifteen year old slipped her key into the lock and entered the house. "Lola? Lolo?" The house was dead silent. She shrugged and wandered into the kitchen only to find a note on the counter.

_Anak,_

_We left to attend a prayer service and will be back later.  
May pagkain sa fridge. (There is food in the fridge)  
Mag-ingat ka.(You take care)  
Mahal Kita, (Love you)_

_Lolo_

Gabriella smiled to herself. Ever since she moved in with her grandparents life was different. She had to a change of routine. Her grandmother cared about her a lot and she loved talking to her grandfather. Godofredo often talked about life back in Philippines and would teach Gabriella how to speak a little. When she sat down at the table during dinner she wondered if this was what a real family felt like. Sure, earlier in the day she complained but really she didn't mind. That is with the exception of Troy, she definitely missed that.

Gabriella made her way into the guestroom that was converted into her bedroom. Gabriella closed the door of what she called her temporary bedroom. She stopped at took in the room. It was smaller than her previous room. The walls were painted a marigold tone and gold curtains accented the window. She had a nice sized closet and even some extra drawers. She let out a long sigh. Gabriella changed into a blue sweat suit. After leaving a note for her grandmother and grabbing 'Story of My Life' by Helen Keller from her grandparents library, she was out the door.

Roughly 30 minutes later, Gabriella found herself in the elevator shaft waiting for the doors to open. When it finally did she walked out onto the 5th floor and went straight to the front desk that was set out in front of the door of the ICU. "Hi Michelle."

Michelle, the receptionist, looked up from her computer screen. "Gabriella, it's nice to see you. No boyfriend today?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope, just me.'

"Oh okay. I'll let you in now."

"Thank you." She smiled at her before walking through the glass doors.

When Gabriella entered her mother's room she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Angella lay in the same position she had seen her in on Sunday. She took a seat in the same chair she sat in whenever she was there.

"Hi mom." Gabriella spoke softly and reached for Angella's hand, "My, oh my. It seems as if everything that could happen has. When we first moved here I thought that this was just temporary and that this place was no different from any other place we have been. Then as time progressed I found out this is our turning point. Whatever happens affects us in a really big way."

Gabriella was at a lost of words and let the sounds of the many machines fill the room. The sudden sound of the door opening was enough to make her jump out of he skin. "Gabriella?" Her head whipped around to find Aurora, the owner of the voice. Aurora was a nurse a Albuquerque General Hospital and has frequently taken care of Angella. She had beach blonde hair and was in her late twenties.

"Hi Aurora."

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Are you doing good?" Aurora nodded. "How's my mom doing today?"

Aurora's smiling face fell. "She has a fever. I think her nurse earlier told me that she had it since yesterday."

"Do th doctors know what caused it?"

"No. We are giving her plenty of medication by IV though. It went down earlier but it spiked. Now, this leads me to why I'm here."

It was then that Gabriella noticed the thermometer and portable blood pressure machine Aurora was wheeling around. Gabriella made a gesture to move but Aurora told her to stay seated. Gabriella watched as Aurora placed a blood pressure cuff around Angella's limp upper arm. Then a hand machine with a flat metal tip was wiped repeatedly across Angella's forehead until a constant beeping was heard from both machines.

"What's her temperature?" Gabriella asked immediately.

"102.7. It's slightly lower than before." Aurora notice Gabriella's saddened expression. "Thee is a chance the medicine has not taken on full affect."

"Thanks Aurora." Gabriella offered her a small smile.

"You know, the park always holds a firework display on the 4th of July. You can see it from the window but some fresh air could do you some good. It starts pretty soon." Moments later Aurora was out the door and could be seen walking down the hallway through the class door.

Gabriella contemplated over going and finally decided on going. As she passed the front desk of the ICU she was surprised to see Michelle missing. She disregarded it and made her way towards the roof. Upon reaching the roof she was relived to see that no one was there. She leaned against the wall and looked down at the street below. The cars looked slightly smaller from the view above and what was made out to be people lining the streets in anticipation for the fireworks. The warm Albuquerque air was mixed with the faintest smell of fire.

"What ever you do, don't jump." Gabriella as she was as able to identify the voice as 'What' left the owner's mouth.

"What if I want to?" she didn't turn around.

The footsteps came closer and muscular arms were wrapped around her wait. "Then your gorgeous boyfriend would be heartbroken and lost."

"Hmm…that's too bad." She turned around to meet the blue eyes that were darken by the surroundings. "What are you doing here Troy?"

"I got tired of making out with some random girls at the party." His tone was serious but his smile telling a different story.

"Seriously Troy."

Troy was having mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if she was angry, surprised, or both." I was having no fun. So I figured that why would I _try_ to be happy at the party when I _know_ I'll be happy with you."

Gabriella smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him while Troy buried his face into her hair.

They stayed like this until the sound of a firework bursting in the air. She gave him a quick kiss and turned to face the fireworks.

Gabriella and Troy watched in silence, that is until Gabriella spoke up.

"This is the first time I spent the 4th of July or any holiday with someone."

"Why was that?"

"My mother the partier."

Troy nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, watching in silence.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She felt a lump forming in her throat her breathing became shallow. Right then and there her cell phone read:

* * *

_**A/N: OMG?! Is the call good or bad? Only time will tell.  
I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update. We took a 3 day vacay before school starts on Tuesday so it's pretty hectic. I didn't have a chance to post it before I left. I had this on and off headache so this chapter might of not been written entirely good.  
As I said, school starts Tuesday. Cheerleading practice starts right away and that's twice a week. So updates might be slow, I might end up prewriting the chapters and posting them when I get a chance.  
I have a new story out called **_**'Heart Set and Chosen'**_**. It's happier than this story so please check it out if you get a chance.  
Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
Lot's of Love,**_**  
Kae xoxo**


	22. Author's Note

There was an author's note here, but it's kind of irrelevant now. So just ignore this and continue reading.  
Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading! D  
Lots of Love,  
**_Kae xoxo_**


	23. The News

**OMG! Did you know I left an ****UnIntEntIOnAl cLIff hAngEr****.  
I mean, I meant to put a cliff hanger but it was suppose to reveal who was calling.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's franchises.**_

**__**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON HER STORY:_

_Michelle, the receptionist, looked up from her computer screen. "Gabriella, it's nice to see you. No boyfriend today?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, "Nope, just me.'_

_---_

_Aurora's smiling face fell. "She has a fever. I think her nurse earlier told me that she had it since yesterday."_

_---_

"_What ever you do, don't jump." Gabriella as she was as able to identify the voice as 'What' left the owner's mouth._

"_What if I want to?" she didn't turn around._

_The footsteps came closer and muscular arms were wrapped around her wait. "Then your gorgeous boyfriend would be heartbroken and lost."_

"_Hmm…that's too bad." She turned around to meet the blue eyes that were darken by the surroundings. "What are you doing here Troy?"_

_---_

_Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She felt a lump forming in her throat her breathing became shallow. Right then and there her cell phone read:_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella's face paled as she looked down at her small flip phone.

"Who is it?" Troy received no response. The combination of fireworks bursting in the air and the ringing of the brunette's phone, filled the air. "Are you going to answer it?"

She didn't respond or even seem to acknowledge Troy.

Troy grew impatient and took matters into his own hands. "If you are not going to answer it than, I will." He snatched the ringing phone from her and was about to answer it when Gabriella took it from me.

She sent a cold glare in Troy's direction.. Gabriella took a deep breath before taking one last look at the phone before flipping it open. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. Gabriella walked away from me and signaled for Troy to stay where he was.

Troy obeyed Gabriella and stood there; watching Gabriella walk in subconscious circles. After watching Gabriella made him dizzy, he took great interest in his shoes. The young man lifted his head at the distinct sound of a phone snapping close.

Gabriella turned around slowly. Her chocolate brown eyes were brimming with tears. Before Troy had a chance to blink, Gabriella's arms were wound around his neck. Troy rubbed her back, unsure of what to think.

Gabriella mumbled something incoherent into the crook of Troy's neck.

"Bri?" Troy pulled away slightly and used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the warm tears that fell down her tan face. Much to Troy's surprise, Gabriella was smiling widely.

Her sobbing ceased and she was working on reverting her breathing to normal.. "They… have…. a match.. for her liver." Gabriella whispered in a barely audible voice.

The concern that vacated Troy's face was replaced with a huge grin. "That's fantastic!" he exclaimed and pulled Gabriella into a tight embrace.

Troy felt Gabriella nod against his chest and heard her let out a deep breath. She pulled back, "Maybe, just maybe. Things are looking up." He smiled down at her. The young couple left the seclusion of the rooftop and entered into the walls of the hospital.

**Time Forwarded (Let's say it's a quarter past 9)**

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place. Approximately 6 doctors entered trough the glass door of Angella's ICU room and explained the matter at hand. Once the last doctor had left Aurora, Angella's nurse, came in and hung a small IV bag from the pole at the tope of he bed and connected the thin tube to the opening of the IV on Angella's hand. The small IV bag was filled with antibiotics she needed in order for her body to stabilize. According to the doctors, as soon as Angella is stable they can perform the transplant.

Troy and Gabriella made a quick trip around the hospital. They stopped by the hospital's gift shop and returned back into the elder Montez's hospital room. Gabriella had purchased a simple orange notebook from the gift shop and upon entering the hospital room she was unable to put her writing instrument down. Troy sat across from her and would occasionally look up from the sketchbook in his lap, purchased from the gift shop as well. The two sat in silence, allowing the beeping machines to become a form of music and rhythm

."Bri?" Troy attempted to get the brunette to look up. "Bri'?" he leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She looked up and her confused brown eyes met Troy's curious blue ones. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Troy ignored her question and instead opened his sketch book to a new sheet. "Tilt your head slightly to the side and look straight at me."

Gabriella closed her little orange book and followed Troy's orders. "Why am I doing this?" She questioned as Troy studied her features carefully.

Once again her question went unanswered as Troy began running his pencil over the pristine white paper.

"You can go back to writing." The sandy brown haired boy said after studying Gabriella's face once more before returning to his sketch.

The brunette nodded slightly before returning to the world of writing. She let her mind run free as she wrote.

Troy looked up briefly to see Gabriella focusing on the notebook in her lap. "What are you writing about?"

"Life." she replied simply.

A knock was heard and Aurora entered through the glass door. Both teens stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to the beach blonde nurse that entered, wheeling in a blood pressure machine and a white paper bag in hand. "I'm back and baring gifts." She handed the white paper to Troy. "I thought you guys could use some dinner."

"You didn't have to do that Aurora but, thank you."

Troy nodded, agreeing with Gabriella's words.

"Your welcome." Aurora responded as she made her way to Angella's bed side.

Gabriella watched carefully as Aurora wrapped Angella's limp arm in the brown blood pressure cuff and take her mother's temperature. Once the continuous beeping of the machines filled the room, Gabriella held her breath and felt Troy's hand squeeze hers comfortingly.

Aurora placed the thermometer in the small metal basket attached to the blood pressure machine and took the blood pressure cuff off of Angella's arm. She then made her way towards the teens, showing no emotion on her face. "As it appears, a call to Doctor Gonzalez is in order, immediately."

Fear flashed in Gabriella's eyes as she thought about the worst possible situation. "What! Why?"

Troy gave her hand another squeeze.

A smile broke out on Aurora's face. "Relax Gabriella. We need to call Doctor Gonzalez because your mother's vital are finally stable."

"Really?!" Gabriella couldn't believe the words that just came from the nurse's mouth.

She nodded, "Yes! Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to make that call now."

Troy nodded and got up to wheel the blood pressure machine to Aurora.

Gabriella remained in her seat and watched her mother from a far.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy question as he returned to his seat across from Gabriella.

"Nothing. It's just……" she trailed off, "what if the surgery goes wrong?"

"Bri, look at me." he took her small hands into his bigger ones and waited for Gabriella's brown eyes to connect with his blue ones. "Your mom is in great hands. You met with all of the surgeons and they assured us over and over again that they preformed this multiple times."

"Yeah but there is still a chance that she won't make it, regardless to who the doctors are and their experience." The brunette reasoned.

"Gabs, you've read the statistics. 60 - 75 percent of adult patients survive and are discharged from the hospital. From what you tell me, your mom has always been healthy. Minus the drinking of course."

"I know. It's just, I just have this feeling"

"Well, whatever that feeling is you should shake it because you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I'll let it go."

**30 minutes later…**

Gabriella and Troy departed from the hospital, heading to their respective homes. No matter what he said, and what she told him, she honestly knew that deep down, the feeling was still there. She was extremely worried for the turnout of her mother's surgery.

But even as she unlocked the door to her house, she told herself the same lie to herself over and over again: _"I'm not worried."_

She stepped in, feeling the soft breeze of the electric fan. She took a deep breath, and suddenly, all of those feeling went away. _Her mother had a match. _Realization finally struck her. Gabriella was excited to tell her grandma.

"LOLA! LOLA! I HAVE NEWS!" Gabriella was way too excited for her own good, that when she finally realized that her grandmother was standing right in front of her, she had bumped her forehead into her.

"Anak? Ano ng problema? What is the problem?"

She just smiled so brightly to her face and gave her a tight hug. And, it seemed like she already knew. "Mom has a liver! They found a match!"

Her lola smiled also and returned the hug. Everything seemed to be going their way and things started looking up. It was a new day.

"Now go find lolo. I think he is in the bedroom. I want you to tell him the good news yourself. I want to go to the hospital to see your mother. Tell your lolo I'll be back later. Goodnight." She kissed Gabriella's forehead and went in search for her keys.

Gabriella swiftly turned around and dashed to the door of the bedroom where her grandparents slept. She slowly opened the door a crack and saw her lolo lying in bed…with photo albums lying everywhere. As she saw pictures of her mom on swings and as a little toddler, it was then she realized something she never realized before...

Gabriella wasn't the only one who cared about her mother.

* * *

_**Dear Readers(If there are still any.),**_

Hey! **How are you all? **I am so sorry it took me so long. **There are so many reasons I didn't update. **I'll spare you the details though. **I wrote this chapter 6 times. **So I'm not sure about how it ended up. My best friend, _**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL(Felicity)**_, wrote the last part for me. I owe her the world. She's actually the one helped with the prolog of this and helped so many other times.

**Thank you for reviews of wellness on the last chapter!**My sister is doing so much better. She just started attending school again.

Seriously, _**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_ I don't know when I can update next I have mid-terms the next 2 weeks. I know, how convenient. I will try my hardest. Hopefully, this time my hardest will allow me to update faster.

_**Comentarios, por favor. **_(Comments, please.)

_**Mucho Amor, **_(A lot or much love,)

_**Kae xoxo**_


	24. Her Story

**_Apples are yummy!_**

**_July 10, 2007_**

Gabriella promised herself she wouldn't cry and so far she was able to hold it all in. For the past hour she just lay in bed, starring up at the ceiling. 'Maybe I'll wake up and this never happened,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

The sound of knuckles coming in contact with a wooden door made the brunette's eyes shoot open and face the door.

"Hi." She said softly as she made room for him on the bed.

He laid his head of sandy blonde hair on the pillow, his face inches away from hers. "Hey."

Silence, as thick as a wool sweater, wrapped around the pair until one of them decided to speak up.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me that this never happened and everything was just a dream." she pleaded as she moved closer to him.

"Bri, as much as I wish I could." He paused and welcomed her into his arms. "I can't."

Her voice lowered. "She never knew."

"Knew what?"

"How much I wanted to start over again and how proud I was that she was turning a new leaf. "

"Gabs. I'm sure she knew. She did this for you." He slowly caressed her cheek.

"I wrote a poem."

He was taken aback. "A poem?"

"Yeah. I wrote a poem for her."

"Can I see it?" he asked carefully.

Gabriella nodded slowly and reached into the bedside side drawer.

He took the orange notebook from her hands and read the poem out loud.

"I want to say how proud I am of you  
That you have broken free of your addiction.  
It's something I don't know that I could do  
Were I so sorely tried by your affliction.  
My years of growing up were on my own,  
As you were in the belly of your beast,  
The two of us indifferent and alone,  
Most in need of love while loving least.  
How sad! That you and I have lost those years:  
I, of childhood, and you, of your only child.  
But now's the time for joy and not for tears,  
For you are well, and we are reconciled.  
Whatever life may bring or time may prove,  
Know that you will always have my love."

"And now she'll never know and she-" the brunette couldn't even finish her sentence as the tears that brimmed her eyes became to much.

Everything happened so fast.

--

**_July 5, 2007_**

_There were little, if any, cars on the streets of Albuquerque at 2 in the morning. Instead of being in a warm bed, Gabriella was dressed in a tracksuit and had ebony curls encaged by a black elastic. It was pitch black outside but, that was the least of her worries. Even though she came home the night before her thoughts had been vacated by thoughts of her mother. Her overactive imagination wouldn't allow her to sleep and reason got the best of her. So here she was, driving on an empty road on her way to the hospital. _

_On the road to the hospital Gabriella racked her brain for a time Angella wasn't under the influence. It was hard watching her mother come home drunk in the early hours of the day. Alcohol is like the devil himself; it tempted and caused Angella to do what she might not. Gabriella's mind drifted to a time where Angella had been so caring when she noticed a bruise on Gabriella's arm. The younger Montez wanted to yell at her mother, saying that it was all her fault but she couldn't. Angella, on the other, had no memory that in her drunken sate she had caused it. It's interesting how a couple of glasses of liquor changes a person. _

_When Gabriella walked into Angella's empty room she knew not to assume anything. The last time she did it landed her into a fit of tears that were unnecessary. One of the nurses must of noticed how lost Gabriella was and directed her to the nurses station where she could find more information on her mother's whereabouts. _

_"She's been in surgery for the past 3 hours." Gabriella repeated the words of the charge nurse to herself. The charge nurse, dressed in pink scrubs, informed her where the surgery took place (the ground floor) and where the relatives of the patient wait (the waiting room just to the side of the OR)._

_As Gabriella made her way to the waiting room, she began to wonder. Was this the strange feeling she couldn't shake? It was the type of feeling where you think you forgot something and when it's too late you remember the forgotten. Maybe the circumstances are completely different, but nonetheless it was a terrible feeling. _

_The waiting room was silent, that was something Gabriella had foreseen. What surprised her was the fact that not only her grandmother was there in deep prayer but her grandfather strong at his wife's side._

_Her grandfather looked up, as if sensing another presence in the room. Godofredo looked up and gave his granddaughter a small smile as she eased herself into a chair across them. _

_A liver transplant took 8 hours. The doctor needed to remove the existing liver and connect the new one into the body of the patient. The liver is one of the bloodiest organs in the body. Therefore, the surgery was a lot more complicated than it sounded. _

_"Anak," Gabriella watched as her grandfather approached her and took a seat beside her. "How did you know we were here?"_

_"Well, I couldn't sleep and I thought I would pay mom a visit. When I got here the charge nurse told me where to go."_

_Godofredo nodded understandingly ."There's still 5 hours until Angella's surgery is done. Are you sure you want to stay here? You "_

_She inwardly smiled, she loved how together and calm her grandfather was. "Yes Lolo, I want to stay."_

_"Don't worry." he stated out of the blue, "Your mother is a fighter. She's stubborn and won't leave this earth easily. " he assured her and then kissed her forehead before walking back to his wife._

_Her grandfather's words echoed in her head. More than anything she hoped her grandfather was right._

_Another 3 hours had passed. In that time Gabriella could not stay put in her chair. She wandered to the roof a couple of times and left Troy a voicemail in case he was going to stop by the house. At some point she even found herself in the maternity ward, watching the newborn and wishing that their life unravels smoother than hers. It was now 7:12 and Gabriella found herself walking to the cafeteria. Even though she wasn't hungry she had offered to get breakfast for her and her grandparents._

_"Miss. Gabriella?" a voice she recognized as Chuck called out to her. She looked behind her and sure enough. Chuck was there._

_"Hi Chuck." She attempted to sound as cheerful as possible. "How are you?"_

_"I'm doin mighty fine."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"How's ya mother doin'?"_

_"She's in surgery right now."_

_"That's great!" The senior citizen exclaimed but noticed her solemn expression.. "That is great, right?" _

_"Yeah! It's is it's just that…" she trailed of as she took a deep breath, "I really don't know."_

_"Well Miss. Gabriella, as nice as it is to see your pretty face," Gabriella blushed, "I hope your mother never ends up in this hospital or any for that matter, again."_

_"Thank you, Chuck." She smiled as he smiled back._

_Gabriella watched as he rounded the corner, pushing his janitorial cart in front of him. She made her way back to the ground floor with a brown paper bag in her hand, filled with various breakfast items. Scrambled eggs with slices of bacon the side for her grandfather. Her grandmother didn't want anything but she had chosen to get her a toasted bagel and cream cheese. Fruit and yogurt was her chosen breakfast._

_When she entered the room, she noticed that her grandmother was still sitting in the same exact spot as when she first entered the waiting room. Her grandfather noticed his granddaughter walk into the room and pulled a chair up for Gabriella to sit across them._

_Once she sat down, she distributed the food and they began to eat._

_"How is your school, Gabriella?" Esterlita asked, breaking the awkward silence._

_The grammar freak inside her, resisted the urge to correct her grandmother's grammar. "It's good. " _

_All the homework the teachers have been giving me is really keeping me on my toes."_

_"When does your report card come out?" Godofredo inquired._

_Gabriella pondered. "I think the quarter ends in about 2 weeks."_

_Silence, as thick as a wool sweater, wrapped around them._

_In her thick Filipino accent, Esterlita spoke up once again. "Your auntie in the Philippines just had a baby."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yes. She wants to name the baby after you."_

_"She wants to name the baby after me?"_

_Esterlita nodded. "And she wants you to be the godmother."_

_"But I haven't even met her!" Gabriella exclaimed shocked._

_"She knows about you though."_

_"How?"_

_"Well you see, Jaymee and your mother are really close. When they were younger, people mistaken them for twins because they were always together and they look so much alike." Esterlita explained._

_Gabriella listened intently as her grandmother told her about her mother's teenage years. She couldn't remember a time when she was so interested in her mother's past. She learned about the times Angella had skipped school with Jaymee and instead went to any one of the large malls. Godofredo and Esterlita each took turns, sharing their favorite stories of their only daughter. The stories of her mother made the time fly by. _

_Before they knew it, the doctor was stepping out of the operating. Their talking had ceased as they watched the doctor approach them. Gabriella attempted to ready the surgeons face but she couldn't. Godofredo's and Esterlita's eyes were filled with hope. Time stood still as the doctor looked down shamefully._

_"We did everything we could." He broke it to them as gently as possible. "The surgery was going as scheduled when her blood pressure dropped which caused bleeding complications."_

_The Montez family absorbed the information the doctor was feeding them._

_The doctor spoke directly to Gabriella. "I'm sorry but, we lost her."_

_"No. No. No." Esterlita repeated over and over again and she wept in her husbands arms. _

_Godofredo attempted to stay strong for his wife and granddaughter but he had lost his baby girl. A man can only be pushed so far._

_Gabriella refused to shed a tear in front of the surgeon nor would she breakdown in front of her grandparents. She discreetly excused herself from the room and walked toward the elevator. The tears came head on, she hastily wiped her tears and made a beeline for a secluded area off to the side. She sat down in an empty chairs and just wept, letting everything out._

_Seconds, Minutes, or maybe even hours passed before a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. The oh so familiar smell of body wash mixed with Axe Body Spray surrounded her. It was Troy. She didn't question his presence. She was just glad he was there; holding her in his arms. There was one thought playing over and over as Troy pressed her head against his chest:_

_She was gone. _

_--_

Gabriella stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She had asked Troy to leave and he only left when she assured him over and over again that she was okay. In her life prior to Albuquerque, New Mexico she hated mirrors. Seeing her bruised and battered reflection only made it that more real. It was if she was just breathing and not really living her life. As she stared at her reflection now it was as if she was someone else. No bruises. No cuts. Just a person who lost her more than sometimes abusive mother and gained grandparents that have been nothing but kind.

Gabriella adverted her eyes to the digital clock on her dresser.

"10:02." she whispered to herself. The funeral had been scheduled for 10:30.

Gabriella Montez took one more look into the mirror in front of her before walking through her bedroom door. Her life would never be the same. In fact, her life hasn't been since the 1st day they had moved to Albuquerque, May 27, 2007. No matter how volatile Angella had been at times, she was still her mother and the only constant in her life. She now had to venture a whole new life but she wasn't alone. She had a family with her grandparents, friends, and Troy, whom had always been there for her in that short time they've known each other. It was as if a chapter of her life has just ended and new one began; her story was just beginning.

**_So…..This was the final chapter, please excuse me if I never gave you a warning. I started the epilogue but, I'm not sure when I can post it since I have way too much stuff going on. Therefore I'm not going to make any promises. Thank you for reading!_**

**_Reviews are immensely appreciated. _**

**_Kae xoxo_**

**_p.s. I also posted a oneshot. If you have time, I hope you check it out. It's called 'A Simple White Box.'_**

**_Thanks again!_**


	25. Life

_**A/N: Before you start throwing fruits and other odd objects at me, please read the chapter.**_

Disclaimer: I didn't own this 24 chapters ago and I still don't own it now. All I own are character personalities.

* * *

"Sweet dreams." I whispered and kissed the forehead of my daughter. I raised the one side of the crib and made sure it was locked.

Quietly, I exited her bedroom, shutting the lights off on my way out, and left the door ajar. I made my way half way down the hall, toward the master bedroom. Soft cries suddenly were emitted from the nursery suddenly and I quickly went to her side.

Once I tuned on the lights, I went to the crib and lifted her out of it, not bothering to lower one of the walls. I cradled the crying 1 year old baby in my arms. I shushed her crying and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rock-a-bye, baby In the treetop," I began to sing the same lullaby my mother sang to me, "When the wind blows The cradle will rock, When the bough breaks The cradle will fall And down will come baby Cradle and all."

Her cries had ceased and she sent me a small smile; I smiled back.

The sound of a never ending beeping suddenly filled the room. I looked around, hopping to find its source. When I looked back down to my arms, they were empty. My hands dropped to my sides as I began to search the nursery. The beeping grew louder and louder. Then, abruptly, my eyes shot open and I was out of dreamland. Reaching over, I shut off my alarm clock.

I wish I could say that it was just a nightmare and that if I walked into my daughter's room right now, I would still find her in a deep sleep. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I, Gabriella Marie Bolton, do not have a child of my own; not one with my dark curly hair and Troy's electrifying eyes, nor one that shared my thirst for reading and Troy's basketball skills.

I inhaled deeply and breathed out as I threw the sheets from over my body. Normally, I would turn to my left and find Troy also getting up but ever since he's been promoted he seems to be getting up earlier and earlier. I set off into the bathroom where I began my morning routine.

Roughly 45 minutes later I wandered into the kitchen where I found Troy sitting at the table doing his own morning routine; drinking coffee while eating a bagel and reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Good Morning, Honey! " I greeted him as I walked over to the toaster oven and retrieved a bagel from the breadbox beside it. My back was turn towards him while I s et the toaster to just the right setting so that it didn't burn.

Troy set down his paper and walked over so that he stood behind me. When I turned around, I came in contact with his chest and looked up into the same enchanting blue eyes that I first saw on my porch, almost 15 years ago.

Troy's arms settled on the marble countertop behind me, one on each side of me so that I was trapped. He lowered his head to meet my 5 feet 4 inches stature and in a low voice said, "Good Morning." He then leaned in and I, of course, did too and we meet in a short but sweet kiss. Troy and I have been married for 6 years and we still had that newlywed spark.

"So what's on your agenda today?" I asked him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Well, back at the office there is a ton of paperwork that needs to get done. At 10:30 I have a conference call." He then added, "Do you want to meet at the diner for lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I then turned around and checked on my sesame bagel. "I've got a new case today and I should be done by noon." Seeing that it was nice and toasty, I turned off the toaster and opened its glass door. "12:15 alright?" I felt Troy back up and I assumed that he sat back down at the table.

"Perfect." he said, his voice muffled slightly.

I looked over to see him putting the orange juice away and taking out the tub of cream cheese. I smiled inwardly. Damn, I really do have the perfect husband! I grabbed a butter knife from one of drawers and sat down beside Troy, where a glass of orange juice and a tub of cream cheese awaited me.

"Thank you," I told him and he modestly shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Our morning carried on as it normally did, talking about this and that. Before either of us knew it, it was 8:30 and Troy was kissing me 'goodbye' before heading off to work. When I first met Troy, he didn't come across as the businessman type but nowadays I couldn't imagine him doing anything else. Troy was the CEO of a sporting good company that had franchises all over the west coast and had hopes of expanding east. He did get an offer to play pro-ball for the Boston Celtics but he passed, not wanting to leave Albuquerque.

After cleaning up the kitchen I grabbed my keys and made my way to the front door. As I passed the mirror in the hallway I was able to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Even though I turned 29 a couple of months ago, I honestly don't think I look any different than I did 10 years ago. The only difference was that my hair was cut just below my shoulders and I wear a bit more concealer now.

The Department of Child and Family Services, where I worked, was only a 10 minute commute from the house. I worked as a Social Worker, but a couple times a month I did some group counseling since I had a degree in psychology. Once a legal decision has been made, I step in to either take the child to a children's home and place them in a foster home or do follow up reports on whether the family follows judge's orders.

As I walked into the agency I was greeted by several of my coworkers. I acknowledged their greetings and made my way to my cubicle, ready to get started on my new case. Once I situated myself at my desk, I turned on the computer. While I waited for it to come to life, I unlocked my bottom-right filing cabinet and pulled out my latest installment that was assigned to me. Opening up the manila folder, I read over the information provided.

"Gabriella,"

I looked up to see my boss leaning against the gray wall that made up a part of the cubicle. "Good Morning Kiara!" My boss wasn't one for formalities, that's what was the first things she told me as

"Morning." she smiled. "Did you read over your new case?"

"I was just reading it when you showed up."

"Well since I'm here I might as well give you an outline." Kiara offered.

"That would be great, thanks."

"No problem. Your case is on 6 year old girl, Angella Williams. A worker at Angella's daycare noticed several bumps and bruises on her. The worker then informed a police officer when she saw that it continued over the course of several months. The officer ran a background check and pulled up several charges for DUI. To spare you the details, Ms. Williams has been declared an unfit mother by the state and will have to face several consequences. According to Angella's mother, the father didn't know that she was pregnant when he left for Europe, 6 years ago. Her grandparents live on the other side of the country and are unable to take care of her. The little girl is in temporary custody of her mother's friend. Unfortunately, she's needs to be taken to a children's home."

I stayed quiet as my mind processed what she was saying.

"Gabriella, please remember that it would be best not to get emotionally involved." Kiara reminded me before walking away.

Kiara knew about that part of my life. The part of my life in which I, myself, would have need a Social Worker. When Kiara interviewed me she asked, "Why is it that you chose to be a Social Worker?" "My mother abused me," I had said without hesitation, "I want to be able to help kids that where abused like I was. I know I can't save everyone but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Granted, not all of them had an abusive/alcoholic parent, but they all share one thing in common: they deserve a better life."

The internet is truly one of the greatest inventions, that was ever, well, invented. It's amazing that in mere seconds you knew the directions to someone's house; all it took was typing the address and clicking a button. It sometimes made me wonder what would happen if the internet suddenly stopped working. Now that I think about it, that happened in a movie.

Thanks to the internet, I was easily maneuvering my way through the streets of Albuquerque to pick up Angella. On the way there, I passed Albuquerque General Hospital. For the umpteenth time that day I thought about my mother. Then I thought about Michelle the ICU receptionist, Aurora the nurse that took care of her, Dr. Gonzalez the head of the liver department and of course, there was good old Chuck. Never in my life have I met anyone like Chuck, with his southern accent and story of his wife and children leaving him. How he remains bubbly and humorous while living what seems like a lonely life befuddles me.

I turned left into the neighborhood and then turning left again when I reached a fork in the road. Carefully, I drove down Hillcrest Street so that I didn't pass house number 1106. The neighborhood seemed like a very quiet one. Unlike the one Troy and I lived in, there were no children playing in the streets. Finally, I spotted house number 1106, the numbers written in a gold-ish paint on a piece of dark wood that had been nailed above the garage door. The house look quaint and was painted a pale yellow with red shingles.

I took my time pulling into the drive of the pale yellow house; my mind recalling the facts of my case. Angella's mom, Melissa, worked 6 days a week as waitress. Melissa Williams was sentenced to a minimum of 30 days in a Woman's Detention Facility and over 700 hours of community service, as well as attending Alcoholics Anonymous Meetings. The driveway in which I stood was owned by Holly Anderson, friend to Melissa and godmother of Angella. In between reading over the case and filling out the essential paperwork, it never occurred to me that Angella shared the same name as my late mother; making me feel slightly guilty. Taking a deep - some would say cleansing - breath, I approached the red door and rang the doorbell.

Through the red door a faint, "Coming!" as well as the sound of something hitting the floor and shattering could be heard.. "Shit!" the voice said again.

"Language!" Another voice - a woman as well - scolded. "Little ears in the room!"

"Sorry!!" the first voice responded .

I heard some shuffling as what I assumed to be broken pieces of glass were being swept up. Soon the door opened up. "I'm sorry for the wait, I'm a bit jumpy today." The woman that opened the door had dark red hair and emerald eyes. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning. My name is Gabriella Bolton from the Department of Child and Family Services." I formally introduced myself and stuck my hand out for her to shake, which she did. "Are you Holly Anderson?"

"Yes, I am. Please come in," She ushered me inside the house.

My suspicion of the broken glass proved to be correct when I saw a sandy blonde haired woman crouched down in the foyer, sweeping up the shards into a dustpan.

"Melissa," Holly called out.

I followed Holly slightly confused. "I'm sorry but did you say 'Melissa'? As in Angella's mother?"

The woman that was sweeping up the shards of glass looked over at us and stood up once she finished cleaning. "Hi, Melissa Williams." She introduced herself to me as I shook her hand. Melissa Williams was a tall, thin woman that looked about twenty-five. Her face was free of make up, except for black liner that lined her eyes. Her sandy blonde hair framed her heart shape face.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you suppose to be in a Woman's Detention Facility for a minimum of 30 days?"

"No, you've got your facts straight. The court granted that I may be brought to the facility once my daughter was placed into the care of a Social Worker." Melissa explained.

I nodded understandingly. Rarely this happened, but then again this didn't feel like just an ordinary case.

"Can I offer you a drink? Soda? Water?" Holly asked me.

"Water would be great, thank you." I told her.

Melissa Williams led me through Holly's house and into what appeared to be a entertainment room. One large leather couch and two armchairs had been strategically placed around a wide screen television with a dark colored, wood coffee table in the middle of it all. That's when I first saw her. I noticed that her hair - which was tied into two pigtails - was a sandy blonde color like her mothers, but unlike her mothers it cascaded into little ringlets of curls. A miniature toy kitchen that rested on the coffee table seemed to keep her occupied. Around her waist a white apron appeared to be tied. Melissa motioned for me to take a seat and so I did. Melissa sat on the couch that was closest to her daughter.

"Angel," Melissa spoke softly. Immediately the six year old put her toy sauté pan down and made her way towards her mother. Melissa had her forearms pressed to her thighs so that she was at eyelevel with her daughter.

I watched the sight before me; mother and daughter interacting. Melissa looked as if she was explaining something and the little girl that stood before her in her white apron nodded, her big dark brown eyes looking intently at her mother. Mother hugged daughter then turned to look at me. Melissa whispered something to her and once again the obedient daughter nodded. I took notice of the warm expression that appeared on Melissa's face.

Suddenly the sandy blonde, little girl was approaching me. "My mommy said that you're very nice and will take care of me." That's what she first said to me, her voice sounded like she was trying to be grown up.

I leaned forward, the way Melissa had. "You're mommy's right." I told her with a smile. "My name is Gabriella but my friends call me Gabi or Gabs. You can call me by a nickname if you want to." I offered, trying to get her comfortable with me.

She looked like she was thinking hard. "Can I call you Ella?"

Laughed a little, thinking about the time Troy had first called me that. "Of course you can."

"My name's Angella." She smiled widely at me. "You can call me Angel, that's what mommy calls me."

Just like that, I felt a connection between us. "So, Miss. Angel, how are you today?"

Her tiny shoulders shrugged at the question. She motioned for meet to closer so she could whisper into my ear. "I'm sad and I think mommy is too. Mommy said that I have to go away for awhile."

"Why do you think mommy's sad?" I whispered back into here ear.

"I saw her crying this morning," the six year old confessed ."Was I a bad girl? Is that why I have to go?"

I could feel my heart brake at the sound of her sad voice. "Sweetie, it's not your fault." I immediately reassured her.

"I was being a good girl. Mommy even stopped getting mad at me." Little Angel tried to grasp what's going on.

Those last words are what really made my heart break into two. "You're mom just wants you to be safe. Where I'm going to take you, you'll be safe."

Angel finally nodded, her sandy blonde curls bouncing.

Holly had appeared sometime during the time I was speaking to Angel. The water bottle she brought me was placed on the coffee table, condensation dripping of it. I took a swig of the water and savored the cold liquid go down my throat. Angel went back to playing with her toy kitchen. Melissa and Holly sat quietly conversing.

"Holly, why don't you help Angel make sure she's got everything." Melissa suggested out of the blue.

Holly and Angel agreed and left the room so that it was only me and Melissa.

"Gabriella, cam you explain what happens now?"

I gave a slight not to Melissa. "Certainly. I'll be taking Angel to a children's home and help her settle in. I begin paperwork to find her a foster family or a family that would like to permanently adopt her."

"What are the chances that I can regain custody of my daughter?"

"Honestly," I paused, deciding that flat out saying it would be best, "very slim. You were deemed an unfit mother by the state for domestic violence and several DUI-s."

"The alcohol," she said in a 'Eureka!' manner, "It's the alcohol! I've only ever abused her when I was under the influence. I cut it out completely and it'll never happen again." She had said somewhat convincing herself more than me. "I love my daughter." she added.

"Ms. Williams," I began gently, "I have no doubt that you love your daughter. Whether it was under the influence of alcohol or not; domestic violence is still domestic violence. " I paused a moment, letting her digest what I just said before I continued. "I don't know if you know this or not, but you could of also spent a couple of years behind bars and Angel would still have to be brought to a children's home but she would also then known that her mother went to prison."

"I might as well have." I heard her mutter to herself.

As if on cue, Holly and Angel appeared. Holly rolled a baby blue suitcase next to Angel who was clutching a small white bear.

Melissa walked over to her daughter and crouched down to her height. Mother and daughter exchanged a long hug.

"I love you." I heard Melissa say.

"Love you too mommy." Angel responded.

"You're going to take care of Baby Bear, right?"

The six year old nodded her rapidly.

"Okay, good." Melissa gave Angel a final, long hug before standing and looking towards me. "I want her to land in the best possible home." she said straight forwardly.

"Believe me," I said, "I want the same thing." I grabbed the handle of the luggage with one hand and the other out stretched towards Angel. Her hand felt so tiny in my hand; making me think that I would crush it.

Holly held the door open for us and I thanked her. We made our way towards my car and unlocked it. I led Angel to the side of the car with the booster seat in the backseat.

"Regardless to what that judge thinks, I'm not a bad mother." Melissa called after us, wiping away a few tears from her face. "I may not have planned to have Angel so young, but it happened and I did the best I could."

"I know." I said simply as I helped Angel into the booster seat. At her feet I laid the baby blue suitcase.

"Everything I've ever done has been for my daughter." She stood in front of my car with her arms, beautiful blonde hair blowing in the breeze. "I really just want the best for her."

"I know." I repeated as I gently closed Angella's door. "Alcohol can be a bitch." I walked past Melissa to get to the driver's side. "It can make you someone your not and there's no controlling it. Makes you regret the first couple of drinks, doesn't it?" I said, the words sounding more bitter than I intended. Melissa's words reminded me of my own mother. Images of my mother lying in her hospital bed flashed in my mind. I was so angry that day and leftover anger made me say it now. I got into the car and began to back out of the driveway.

Melissa stood her ground, waving goodbye and blowing a kiss to her daughter. The tears were now flowing down her cheeks, not that she cared.

In the backseat Angella said, "Bye mommy!" in hopes that Melissa could hear her.

The further I drove down Hillcrest Street, the smaller the pale yellow house became. Melissa still stood in the driveway and as I turned the corner I could see her body sink to the ground. Guilt ran through my body. I know that Melissa truly loves her daughter. If only she had caught on to her addiction earlier; everything would of turned out differently. I, for one, wouldn't have to be taking away this innocent child from her mother. We can't dwell on 'What if"-s though. A lifetime can be spent saying, "What if." It does no one good and in reality can sometimes disappoint you.

--

The children's home that served as a adoption agency was a refurbished school building. The state funded this facility; providing shelter, food, and above all care. Angel and I approached the iron gates and pushed the buzzer that allowed us in. As we waited for the receptionist to buzz us in, Angel's eyes looked beyond the metal bars where she saw kids about her age playing in the courtyard.

"I think you'll like this place," her dark brown eyes looked up at me with uncertainty. "There's lots of kids and they always have fun things for you to do."

A buzzing noise coming from the lock of the gate signaled us that it was now open. I entered the gates and immediately led Angel to the office with the one sided glass wall.

"Well, hello!" The receptionist that went by the name of Barbra greeted.

"Hello Barbra!" I greeted as I leant against her desk. "How are you today?"

"I am doing great. It's been pretty quiet today. "Barbra was woman in her mid-sixties that styled 80's inspired hair. "Who's this lovely little girl?

"Barbra, I'd like you to meet Angella."

Angella, who was clutching her small white bear in one arm, waved .

"Oh! Angella!" Barbra clapped her hands together. "The case you called about this morning?"

"Uh-huh. That's the one."

Barbra began shuffling through the files on her desk. "Here they are!" She said in a sing song voice while she held up several forms. "I'll make you a copy and then you can bring Angella to her room." When she returned she handed me the copy as well as a map that led me to Angel's building, not that I really needed a map to guide me through this place.

Hall 8 was located at the end of the 1st floor. Walking through the open courtyard, we passed the garden in the middle that the children planted. A small playground with several picnic tables around it could be found in the court yard. This particular children's home is 10 years old and was lucky to receive many donations for material.

Once we entered Hall 8, which was a large room lined with 35 bunk beds, I went the bulletin bored in the back and searched for bed assignments. Angel was assigned to bed number 27, bottom bunk. We walked down the rows of beds and finally came across bed 27. A dresser was on the left to bed and another mismatched dresser was at the foot of the bunk bed. Hall 8 was empty with only a few children in their beds, considering that it was just about lunch time.

"Angel, this is gonna be where you'll be staying for awhile." I motioned towards the bottom bunk.

Her dark brown eyes surveyed the room before looking up at me, "Why are there so many beds?"

I sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit beside me, which she did. "Well, you won't be the only one staying here. This is where other children stay until their Social Worker finds them a family that can take care for them."'

"Why do they need a new family?"

"Well," I found this very difficult to explain to Angel, "there are many different reasons but most of the time it because their mommy or daddy can't take care of them."

She seemed content with my answer and clutched her teddy bear tight against her chest.

"Sweetie, can I leave you for a little bit so that I can get your suitcase?" I asked her. Angel nodded and so I left to get her baby blue suitcase.

Angel wasn't alone when I came back with her suitcase rolling behind me. She sat across an older girl, playing a game of 'Go Fish'.

"You must be Gabriella," The girl that I could now see was Asian and looked about 15 said and I shook hands with her.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I then noticed her visitor's sticker that said 'H-u-i X-i-a-n'.

"My name is Hui Xian," she said, pronouncing it 'Who-we C-ann'. "I'm volunteering today and came to see if there was any one still in here that didn't eat lunch yet. Angel said that she wanted to wait for you before she left. So we decided to play Go Fish." Hui Xian explained then added in a disappointing voice, "I'm losing so far."

I laughed a little at the tone of her voice. "Well Hui Xian, it's nice to meet you. Angel, do you want to help me put away your clothes than Hui Xian and you can go to lunch?"

Angel agreed and so I laid her suitcase on the ground. I let her unzip and together we put away her clothes in the dresser to the left of the bed. Hui Xian left us to our task and went to check in with the rest of the children in the room, promising to come back. We divided the various shirts, shorts, and pants between the 3 drawer dresser. I tucked her suitcase under her bed where I saw another suitcase, possibly belonging to the owner of the top bunk.

"Sweetie, I've got to go now, but you'll be alright, right?" I told her as I squatted down to her height.

She looked at me uncertainly, but regardless said, "Right."

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

This time she was smiling. Unexpectedly, she hugged me. "Bye Ella!"

I hugged her back "Bye Angel."

We walked over to Hui Xian who was on the other side of the room, playing Go Fish with 3 girls that looked just about the same age as Angel. The young Asian girl introduced her to the girls that surrounded her. I walked away, seeing that I wasn't needed right now. I couldn't help but look back as I walked away. When I did, I saw that Hui Xian was leading the girls out of the room through another door. Angel looked ecstatic as she hooked arms with a red headed girl her height and began skipping. I couldn't help but laugh; it was a beyond adorable sight.

--

Later that afternoon, around 12:30 I drove in to the parking lot of the diner. I was working on some of my older cases when I retuned from the children's home and realized that I was running late for my lunch date with Troy. To my surprise, Troy was sitting on the hood of his car with his arms folded. I pulled into the parking space beside him. I opened my car door and got out, locking it behind me.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long."

Troy jumped slightly and turned around smiling. "Five minutes, is all." He got off the hood of his car and walked towards me. When he reached me he said, "But for future reference, I'd wait forever if it meant seeing you again."

I leaned him and kissed him. "You are such a softy." I said between kisses.

"That may be true, but I'm **_your_** softy." he said with a goofy smile.

Hand-in-hand, we walked into the diner where we had our first date. The diner had he same 50's décor and jukebox. The waitresses still wore poodle skirts with collared white shirts. A scarf tied around their neck and a ribbon in their hair completed the look.

"Hey Troyella!" Troy and I turned our heads to see Chad and Taylor sitting in a booth towards the back. "Over here!"

"Déjà vu," Troy whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Troyella? Seriously, Chad?" I asked, sliding into the seats across the Danforths; Troy following suit.

"It got your attention, didn't it? " Chad rebutted.

I giggle slightly, Chad's got me there.

"Coach Danforth," Troy began, "shouldn't you be yelling at teens for forged doctors' notes?"

Chad, Troy's best friend with the huge afro, was employed at East High as the Physical Education teacher and the basketball coach.

" Mr. CEO, shouldn't _**you**_ be filling out paper works and such in an office? " Chad fired back.

"Well, Coach Danforth, for your information, I'm here to have lunch with my lovely wife." Troy said and draped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Well, Mr. CEO, I guess we have at least 1 thing in common. I'm here to have lunch wit _**my**_ lovely wife." Chad mimicked Troy's actions and draped an arm around Taylor.

"Wow, Gabs." Taylor told me. "We sure chose winners for husbands," she joked.

I laughed and looked around the diner before asking, "Where's Luc?" Luc, also known as Lucia, is Chad and Taylor's 5 year old daughter.

"Luc had a play date with Matthew from next door." Taylor informed me.

"It's not a date." Chad said firmly. "She just went over to someone's house to play. "

Taylor looked at her husband with look that said: Are you effin' serious? "Honey," Taylor's voice began sweet, "that's _**exactly**_ what a play date is."

"I know that!" Chad exclaimed. "She's 5 though. The word 'date' should never be used in the same sentence as whatever she does."

"Chad, stop making such a fuss over it."

Troy and I found this amusing. Neither one of us wanted to interject.

"If he's like this now, can you imagine him when Luc starts dating?" Troy said quietly to me.

Before I could reply, Chad interjected. "She's not dating till she's 30."

"Says the man that got his first kiss when he was 12." I added with a smirk.

Taylor shot Chad an incredulous look. "30?"

"Tay, Gabs. You don't get it. You have no idea what goes on in a teenage boy's mind." Chad said in defense.

"Chad's right, you know?" Troy said, feeling weird having said those words. "There's only one thing that teenage boys are thinking about."

Taylor and I glanced at each other then at our respective husband.

Oh really? I laughed to myself. "And what's that?" I challenged the man beside me, raising my eyebrows slightly as if daring him to say it. Across the table, I had a feeling that Taylor was giving Chad the same look.

We watched as our husbands squirmed in their seats, suddenly wishing that they didn't say anything at all.

"I'm starved!" Troy suddenly exclaimed and reached out for a menu that was placed in the center of the table.

Chad followed suit and played along, "Me too, man."

"This diner's got the best burger and fries in town."

"Milkshakes!" Chad chimed in. "Don't forget about their milkshakes."

"Oh, of course! How could I forget about that?"

Both men piped down and began to read the menus intently; even though they've ordered the same exact thing for the past 20 years.

Taylor and I looked at our husbands then at each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes at their antics. We both grabbed a menu and read the wide variety of food.

When the waitress came around, we each told her our orders. "2 triple-cheeseburgers-one without tomatoes and one without onions, 2 chicken Cesar salads-extra dressing on one, 2 baskets of chili cheese fries- 1 with extra cheese, 1 basket of curly fries, and 4 chocolate milkshakes with double the cherries on top." the waitress finished reading off of her notebook then asked, "Is that all?"

I looked Taylor, silently asking if that really was all. She nodded and said, "Yup! That's everything. Thanks."

"You're very welcome. The food will be right out." she told us before walking a way, taking the menus with her.

"So Gabs," Chad started, "when are the two of you gonna populate this world with miniature Troyellas?"

"Chad!" Taylor hissed and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

Taylor knew that it was a bit of a touchy subject for me and I felt Troy tighten his grip around me. Troy also attempted to kick Chad in the shin but my leg was in the way. I knew he said it with good intentions but it didn't sting any less.

"I honestly don't know Chad," I said softly. "It's not that we're not trying because believe me, we are trying." I sighed. It's just not the right time, either that or Troy and I aren't destined to have kids.

"Oh I believe you, alright," Chad said under his breath but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Troy spoke up with a hint of amusement in his voice, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You two couldn't keep your hands off of each other in high school. I can't even imagine what happens behinds closed doors, now that you've got your own house."

All of us busted out laughing and I was thankful for the change of subjects.

"Hey! We weren't that bad in high school." I protested.

"Pssh! Surrrre you weren't." Taylor said, putting emphasis on her words.

"What about the two of you?" Troy retaliated. "I distinctly remember the two of you making out in homeroom before the teacher walked in."

"Oh!" A sudden memory popped into my mind, "Do you remember the time Ms. Darbus walked in on the two of you?"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me." Chad said.

"How could I forget? I had a bruise on my hip." Taylor added, rubbing the spot in which she had the bruise.

"Who knew the woman kept a megaphone under her desk? " Troy asked no one in particular.

I laughed as I replayed the memory in my mind. "Who knew Chad was so easily startled?"

"Hey! If you were making out with someone and someone speaks through a megaphone at high volume, about 5 inches away from your face, you would freak out too." Chad said in his defense.

"Which is precisely why Troy and I never did that."

"Yeah, you saved it for the secret garden," Chad said with a smirk.

"At least we didn't have teachers walk in on us." Troy said and I nodded in agreement.

"Tay, I don't think this conversation's going anywhere, do you?"

"No Gabs, I don't."

"I'm gonna freshen up a bit. You wanna come?"

"Why not? It's better that listening to the two of them argue."

The boys stood up so Taylor and I could pass. We grabbed our bags from our seats and headed over to the Ladies' room. When we were inside, I couldn't help but notice it was empty.

I walked over to one of the mirrors and made sure my make up wasn't smudged; it was. Reaching into my purse, I pulled out my espresso brown eyeliner and reapplied it.

Taylor stood off to the side, leaning against the counter. "Gabs, I'm sorry about earlier."

I stopped mid eye and gave her a questioning look.

"Chad can be an idiot sometimes."

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I know."

"He doesn't always think before he acts or speak."

I finished my eyeliner and turned to face her. "Tay, it's alright. Really."

"You know, it's not fair." She said, crossing her arms.

"What isn't?" I asked, honestly confused.

"There are woman in this world that would make great mothers yet, they have no children."

I nodded in reply. "Do you remember Ms.Thompson?"

Now it was Taylor's turn to be confussed. "Our Algebra II Honors teacher?"

"Yeah, that's her. She would of made a great mother. She was always willing to listen to our problems and she was patient. She had a divorce and by the time she was remarried it was too late for her."

"But it's not too late for you!" Taylor blurted out. "You just turned 29 and you're married to the love of your life."

"I can't help but feel like my life is complete except for that one last detail. Like something, or someone, is missing."

Taylor thought to herself for awhile. "Have you considered other options? Like adoption?"

"Adoption?" I repeated.

"Uh-huh. Adoption. Gabs, you're a Social Worker. You of all people should know about how adoption can help give children a better life."

Taylor had a point. I dealt with adoption agencies on a daily basis, yet I never considered adoption. Suddenly Angel's face popped into my mind.

"Gabs, if you really want to be a mother that could be another option. You know Troy would support you in any decision you make."

"I'll think about it." I finally managed to say. "Thanks for the talk Tay." I gave her a hug.

"Anytime girl, anytime." She let go. "Now, let's get out of here. The boys are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed as we approached the table.

"We were about to search team to get you." Troy joked.

Our husbands stood up so we could enter the booth.

"Uh-huh, sure you were." I said sarcastically.

"Right after you stuffed your faces with those cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries." Taylor added with an eye roll. "And Chad, you've got ketchup on your face." Taylor grabbed a napkin from the stack in the middle of the table and dabbed the red blob off his face.

The rest of our lunch period was spent joking around, eating the delicious food, and sipping on the yummy milkshakes….just like high school.

--

That night, as I laid in bed, my thoughts kept drifting back to Angel. There was something in the way Angel looked at her mother that I couldn't shake. I received numerous amounts of advice from colleague where I was told not to get emotionally involved and I have been able to do so. That is, until today. It's not like it was the first time I've had a case in which a single mother was not only an alcoholic but also abusive.

Damn it, Gabriella! Get it together! With 4th of July celebrations right around the corner, I couldn't help but think more and more about my mother. July 5th marks the fourteenth anniversary of my mom's death.

I remember the nights before my mother began to drink. She'd tuck me in and sit on the edge of my bed to read me a bedtime story. There was night in particular that is my favorite memory of our time together. I remember it like it was yesterday, even if I was young.

_FLASHBACK BEGINS_

"…_.and they lived happily ever after."_

"_I liked that story." I stated as I snuggled deeper into my bed._

"_I'm glad you did sweetie."_

"_Mama, what happens after _our_ ever after?" I asked. Even at the tender age of six I was curious._

_My mama, as I liked to call her when I was little, smiled and said, "After _our_ ever after anything can happen. Whatever you set your mind on you can do."_

_I smiled as she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand. "Do you think I'm gonna find a prince like the princess did?" _

_Mama chuckled, "Of course you will sweetie. Now," she smoothed out my bed sheet and stood up, "time to go to bed." She kissed my cheek and gave me a little hug._

_My mama was just about to walk out the door when I called her name. She instantly rushed to my bedside, her face showcasing her concern. "What's wrong Gabi?" _

"_I forgot to tell you something." A small grin formed on my face._

"_What's that?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips._

_I sat up from my position on my twin-sized-bed ."Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed and pulled out a picture that I drew from underneath my pillow and handed it to her. _

_Mama didn't say a word as she accepted the drawing. She switched the lights in my small room on and came to sit by me. She was still quiet as she starred at my picture. The drawing wasn't amazing. It was simple drawing that consisted of the stick figure version of my mama and I. Several balloons surrounded us and came in an array of colors, the only thing similar about the balloons was that I had written '21' on each of them._

"_Do you like it?" I asked hopefully_

_She wiped her eyes. "I love it."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then why are you crying?"_

"_Baby, when someone cries it doesn't always mean they're sad. Sometimes they cry when they're really happy."_

"_Oh. Okay."_

"_How'd you know it was my birthday?"_

"_I just know." I replied smartly. Truth be told, Ariel, my babysitter, told me._

_My mama laughed. "Well however you found out I'm glad you did. I love my gift and I love you."_

"_I love you too." I crawled out from under the sheets and into my mama's lap, burying my face in the crook of her neck and hugging her tight. "Will you sleep here tonight?" I asked, looking up to her with my big brown eyes._

"_Of course I will." she hugged me tighter._

"_I'll turn off the lights!" I wiggled out of my mother's grasp and hit the light switch. _

_My mama pulled back the blanket and laid down, I followed after. We both laid on out sides and she draped an our across my stomach. "Sweet dreams baby." she whispered._

"_Sweet dreams mama." I whispered back._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

That was my most missed memory of her. On the night of her twenty-first birthday, my mother spent it with me. When I was younger I didn't really see the significance of turning the big two, one. Now that I think back to it, my mom was more responsible that I thought. She could of spent that night out at a bar with her friends, what most people tend to do for their 21st birthday but when it comes down to it, she decided to care for me instead. I also think about what she said that night, about choosing want you want for your ever after and how tears weren't always a result of sadness. Right now, though, my tears _were_ the results of sadness. God, I miss her…

"Ella, baby, what's wrong?" Troy's concerned voice pulled me out of my trance. He turned off the television.

My head and left palm rested on his muscular chest while his arm was draped around my waist. I attempted to wipe away my tears. "It's nothing."

He gently forced my head up so he could look me in the eyes. "When a woman says 'nothing' it's usually a something."

I glared at him through my tear brimmed eyes.

"I'm just stating the truth." He stated defensively. "So tell me, what's on your mind?" He used his thumb to rid my face of any tears then released his grip on my face.

"My mom." I said simply as my eyes focused on a family photo, consisting of me, Troy, and my grandparents.

"What about her?" His hand rubbing up and down my side.

I sat up and leaned against the pillows, Troy did too and so we were now speaking face to face. "Well, soon it'll be fourteen years from her death and I just can't stop thinking about her. It doesn't help that Angel seems to have been put in the exact same position I was in. I look at-"

"Hold on." Troy cut me off. "Who's Angella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Angella, my mom."

"Yeah, I know that, but you just said that Angella was put in the same situation as you."

"No.." I said, dragging out the 'o'. "What I said was that Angel was put in the same situation."

Troy knitted his eyebrows. "Who's Angel?"

"Angel is my new case; I told you about her over dinner. Honey, if you're going to insist on asking me what's the matter, please try to keep up. " I patted his knee.

"Oh! Okay, I've got it." He made a forwarding gesture and added, "Continue."

"As I was saying, I watched how Angel and her mother interacted. You could just see it her mother's eyes that she loved her. Then Angel's voice keeps playing in my head when she was trying to understand why she was being taken away. How sad yet accomplished her voice sounded as she said that her mother didn't punish her as much anymore for being a bad girl."

"What does Angel have to do with your mother?" Troy asked, completely missing the point.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I can't help but see myself when I look into Angel's eyes. You should of seen the way she looked up at her mother. There was admiration with a sliver of fear present in her eyes. Then there was also the fact that when Taylor brought up adoption, the first thing that came to mind was Angella."

"When did Taylor bring up adoption?"

"Earlier, when Taylor and I excused ourselves to go to the bathroom. She apologized about what Chad said and asked if we ever considered adoption."

"I see.."

"What do you think about adoption?" I asked him, obliviously catching him of guard.

Sandy blonde, blue-eyed man thought for awhile. "I think it provides excellent opportunities for both the adoptee and adopter."

"I'm glad you think that because my gut's telling me that I should adopt Angel?"

Troy's eyes widen, obliviously shocked. "So, you're basically going on a gut feeling that you need to adopt Angel?" My husband inquired. "A decision that will alter your life, our lives, forever." Troy Bolton was someone who liked to think through things thoroughly. It came really handy when he had to make decisions that affected a whole company and it's franchises. Right now, it didn't really help.

A sudden burst of anger shot through me. "Please, don't lecture me on how having a child affects your life." I said those words with first hand knowledge.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, he knew he struck a nerve. "I just meant that, have you _really_ thought everything through?" He looked straight into my eyes.

I nodded. "Troy," my voice softened, "I'm a firm believer in trusting your instincts. When I first met you, I tried to push you away, but my instincts told me that I should trust you. I did and we've been together for nearly 15 years. The night before my mom passed away, I had that really weird feeling like I knew something bad was gonna happen then lo and behold something does. Now, all of this is happening at the same time and my instincts are telling me that I can't let Angel go."

"Maybe it's just all a coincidence."

For the second time that night, I rolled my eyes at my husband. "There are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. It's called fate."

Troy didn't seem to have a response for he just sat there, looking right pass my eyes. So, I just sat there too, waiting for him to say something - anything.

"Okay." he stated after quite some time.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrow, daring him to say more.

"I'll support you if this is really what you want."

Just like that, he agreed. I launched myself at him, causing him to fall slightly back and onto the pillows. My arms wrapping tight around his neck as I kissed him hard on the lips. It took him a full 2 seconds for his mind to register what was happening before he kissed me back, matching my intensity. He flipped us over so that he was on top.

"Wow." he breathed once we pulled away, the lack of air proving to be too much for us. He was holding himself up with one arm as his other hand was tangled in my hair. "If I knew you were gonna do that I would of agreed sooner."

I laughed at his statement. "Surprises are just so much more fun, though."

"Very true, my dear."

"So, you're serious about your answer?"

"Are _**you**_ serious about your decision?"

"Very." I said, reaching up to brush some hair that fell over his eyes. "Like, I said, I'm going on instinct here."

"Okay babe, if you're sure."

"I _am_ sure." I told him confidently. "Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Kiara about transferring Angel to another worker."

"How's this all gonna go about?"

I began to explain the requirements that included a background check, which I'm sure we both would pass. Then I proceed to explain how a Social Worker would be checking every so often for the first month to make sure everything was running smoothly. Legal papers will be filled and after awhile, Angel would be legally ours.

"Angel's got some kind of hold on you. Doesn't she? "

"Uh-huh." I could feel my cheeks turn red. "I swear, Troy, if she's got me this easy I can't even imagine how long it'll take for her to wrap you around her little finger." I smirked, implying how much of a softy he is.

"Oh really?"

"You're gonna melt in her hand like chocolate."

"Mmmm…Chocolate, almost as sweet as you." he whispered into my ear.

I giggled as his breath tickled my skin. What did I say? Total softy and King of cliché. Troy left a trail of kisses starting from my earlobe, across my jaw line, and down my neck. It felt incredible! His lips found that spot on my neck that always put me in a haze.

If Troy hadn't whispered, "Ignore it," into my skin; I might of not realized that our home phone was ringing. I would have done so if it wasn't for my Lola leaving a message on the answering.

Regretfully, I pushed him off me and reached over for the phone on the nightstand. "Hi Lola! Sorry, I couldn't find the phone." I quickly lied over the phone. Troy made a greeting motion. "Troy says hi" I added

"Oh it's alright anak," My Lola's voice fluttered through the speaker; using the Filipino word, anak, instead of child. "Tell Troy I said hello."

I covered the phone's mouthpiece and relayed the message.

"Anyway" she continued, "I just wanted to remind you about our dinner plans of you and Troy coming here."

Whoops! That completely slipped my mind. Nonetheless, I said, "Oh, of course! How could I forget?" Really, how could I forget?

"You and Troy will be here at half past seven, right? "

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you"

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Send lolo my love."

"Goodnight Gabriella. I love you."

"I love you too Lola. Goodnight."

With our farewells said, we hung up the phone. I turned around to see Troy lying under the sheets, just starring at me.

"I'm guessing that we're having dinner with your grandparents."

"Uh-huh." I said as I shut off the night stand's light and snuggling closer to Troy. "We've got to be there at 7:30 for our Friday night dinner."

"Alright, but I might not get out of the office till seven. Would be alright if I just met you there?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Silence as thick as a wool sweater wrapped around us for awhile. We were both just enjoying being in each other's company.

"Thank you." I said into the darkness.

"For what?"

"For supporting my decision. For always being there. For reading me like a book. For being the perfect husband. For everything."

"It's easy to do all those things when the person is you." He hugged me tighter. "Mahal kita," he said the very little Tagalog he knew, the two little words that mean so much.

"I love you too, Troy."

Once again, we were wrapped into that comfortable silence. This was my favorite part of the day. Through out the day we get so busy that we forget to just breathe and catch our breath. Lying in bed with Troy's arms around me, made me feel content. So, with the day playing in my mind like a miniature video, I fell asleep in husband's arms.

**O****H****M****Y****J****ONAS!!IAMSOEXCITEDABOUT**_H_**IGH**_S_**CHOOL**_M_**USICAL**_3_**!!AHHHHHHHH!!**

"Kiara, can Angella Williams be transferred into the care of another worker.?" the words came tumbling out of my mouth as soon as I stepped foot into Kiara's office.

Kiara gestured for me to sit down and she folded her hands together. "She can be, but why?"

I took a seat across from her and began explaining. "Troy and I are interested in adopting her from the foster care system and it might be best if she's under the supervision of another worker before it's finalized."

"I see.." Kiara maintained her composure. "And the two of you are really certain about this?"

I nodded. "We've been discussing having children for awhile and I believe that adopting a child from the foster care system would be most rewarding."

"Alright, then." That was all that it took for her to be convinced. "I'll hand the case over to Belle Candella and she can begin the paperwork as soon as she can."

"Thank you so much Kiara." I swear, if it weren't consider unprofessional , I'd probably hug the chocolate brown eyed woman.

"Gabriella, I'm glad to help. You're such a kind person and I think it's great that you're doing this. You, of course, know that you and your husband must foster the child to make sure the three of you mesh well."

"I understand completely I'll get out of your hair now and catch up on some cases " I told her then added, "Not that I'm behind in any of my cases."

Kiara chuckled. "I know you aren't."

"Okay. Good." I smiled and stood up. "I'll talk you later, Kiara."

"Okay. Bye!' She said as I exited her office.

Have you ever done something then about ten seconds later you stop and ask yourself, "Did I really do that?" You have that moment where everything feels so surreal and you feel like your floating on air, at least for that moment. The feeling of excitement and worry blending together at the idea of what has yet to come. The day I said, "I do" to Troy I felt like that and now, I'm engulfed into that same feeling.

--

A heavy ran began to fall onto the town of Albuquerque around midday. The sky grew gray and the wind beat against the trees. Booming thunder came from the skies. The day of my East High Graduation was much like this. Half way through the ceremony the lights flickered and went out for a couple of minutes before returning. I remember my Lola's words before the ceremony. "Rain is suppose to be good luck. Maybe this is the heaven's way of wishing you and your classmates good luck in college," she had said.

I laughed to myself. Maybe this was the heaven's way of wishing me good luck with Angel. So far, everything was running smoothly with Angel's adoption. Mine and Troy's background check were cleared, not that I was worried about that. Belle sure was a fast worker. All that was left was to cross the t's and dot the i's, or is it dot the i's and cross the t's. Either way, most of the papers had been filled out. Belle had said that everything would be cleared by the end of the day.

I made my trip around the children's home, checking up on my cases. It was a little past 3 in the afternoon and most of the children where in there living quarters because the field and playground was wet. I spotted Angel sitting with a group of girls, the eldest one that looked about 13, was reading them a children's book.

"Ella!!" She called over to me.

"Hi Angel!" I greeted as I approached her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. These are my friends." She gestured towards the surrounding girls.

"Hi everyone!" I said as I waved.

They waved back at me.

"What are you doing here, Ella?"

"I was visiting a few children here and I thought I'd pay you a visit as well."

"Oh cool." She smiled widely, "Do you want to stay for the rest of the story?"

I checked my watch, I still had time to spare. "Sure, why not?"

Angel patted the ground beside her, silently asking me to sit beside her. I sat beside her and listened to the story of the three little pigs. I watched Angel as she listened; submerged by the children's tale. After 2 more books, it was clear that Angel liked booked. Again, I looked at my watch and saw that it was a quarter past 3; signifying that I should be getting back to the office.

I pulled Angel aside so that I could speak to her alone. "Angel, I've got to get back to the office."

She looked a tad bit sadden by words. "Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

I smiled knowingly at her. "I could or you could come home with me."

Angel's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come live with me and my husband." I attempted to explain, although the words sounded better in my mind.

"For how long?" Her voice was laced with curiosity, whether good or bad I didn't know.

"Well, my husband - Troy - and I want you to be a part of our family. We have an extra bedroom that we can decorate and make it into your room."

"Can I paint it orange?" she asked with a sly smile, making me laugh.

"Of course you can!"

"Then yes." She said enthusiastically. "Do you think my mommy will mind it?"

Sometimes you forget that she's just 6 and not everything is clear to them yet. "I don't think she would mind. I think she might like it that you're gonna live with me."

"Can we visit her?" Her dark brown eyes opened wider, making it almost impossible for me to say no.

"We might be able to," I said honestly, "but just not any time soon."

"Oh okay. Should I pack my things now?" she asked eagerly.

Gosh, she sure is a curious one and definitely is not afraid to show it. "No, not right now."

"When?"

"Either later tonight or tomorrow."

"Okie dokie."

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you real soon."

Angel nodded understandingly and gave me a goodbye hug.

--

The Department of Child and Family Services was half empty when I came back; like it usually is. People were constantly coming and going in and out. The only time it's completely full is when everyone is just clocking into the office.

I sat at my cubicle, filling out a follow up report. Everyone's cubicle looked just about the same. There were little details, such as a personalized calendar or stickers on the edge of the computer monitor, that set them apart. My personal touch was a picture of my family that included my husband, my grandparents, Troy's parents, and of course the whole gang from high school. Once I had finished it, I filed it under the name: White, Alexandre. I shuffled through the several cases I had, checking that they were up to date - they were. I locked all my drawers and powered down my computer. My time at the office was just about up.

"Is Gabriella still here?" a voice asked from the distance.

"Yeah, she's over at her cubicle." a second voice responded.

Moments later, a woman that stood at about 5 feet walked over to the entrance of my cubicle.

"Hey Belle!" I greeted.

"Hi Gabriella. I've got good news for you." She announced. "You and your husband were cleared and Angella Williams is now in your custody. Temporarily of course, until the actual adoption is finalized."

"Really?" I asked, part of believing just how quickly things were falling into place.

"Uh-huh. If you're all set we can go to the children's home now so that you can take her home." Belle offered.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I picked up my purse and just like that we were on our way to the children's home.

When Belle and I arrived at the children's home, the sun still shone bright. The field and playground dried up and the children now roamed all over the place. Finding Angel would be difficult, but thanks to the loud speakers that equipped the facilities, it was a piece of cake. We waited at her bed in Hall 8 for Angel to arrive.

Due to protocol, Belle was explaining all the information included in the contract and documents. It's a whole new feeling when your one the receiving end of one of these speeches. Normally the adopter would ask several questions about what the child had gone through and whether or not the child might need counseling. I had no questions; I already knew everything that I needed to know.

Ten minutes after the announcement had been made on the loudspeakers, Angel came walking through the doors with Hui Xian holding her hand. Hui Xian brought her to us then waved farewell.

"Ella!" She greeted me with a hug. She pulled away slightly, "Are you taking me home now?"

I smiled at her, "Uh-huh. Your coming home with me." I gave her another hug. "I think we should start packing." My words came in 2 seconds too late for she had already gone to open the dresser. I laughed at her cuteness and reached under her bed for that baby blue suitcase.

"Jessica's coming too, right?" Angel held up her white bear.

So the teddy beat actually has a name. "Yup, Jessica can come too. You know, what?"

"What?"

"I have a ton of bears at home," I began, referring to the teddy bears Troy had bought me for Valentines day, "I'm sure Jessica can find a friend."

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Are you excited that you're going home with Gabriella?" Belle asked the little 6 year old.

She nodded in response, concentrating on helping me pack her clothes.

I placed the last shirt into the suitcase and Angel zipped up her suitcase. "All done." Angel said.

"Alright, then that's everything." Belle said.

The three of us exited Hall 8 and made our way to the front of the facilities. Angel waved at a couple of the children along the way there.

"Thank you so much Belle." I thanked the woman as we excited through the iron gates.

"No problem, Gabriella. It's my job." She said modestly.

"I know but, you had a rush order done so that everything would be finalized today."

"Really. It's no big deal." She shrugged. "I'll see you Monday!" she said before she got into her car. "Bye Gabriella! Bye Angel! Good Luck!" She called out the window before driving away.

--

Angel and I didn't have enough time to go home before going to my grandparent's house. On the way there I explained where we were going and who would be there. This must have been do overwhelming to under go so much change in so little time. Angel seemed to understand most of it and tried to put up an all grown up routine.

We arrived at my grandparent's house at 7:30 on the dot. Oh boy, did I have a surprise for them. Then again, when I first met them, they just showed up at my doorstep. What is it with people just showing up at someone's doorstep?

Not long after I rang the door did my Lolo answer the door. "Gabriella!" He greeted me as he embraced me. He looked down and saw Angel still holding my hand. "_Sino ay ito? _(Who is this?)"

"Lolo, I'll explain it later. Can we come in?" I asked him, feeling the wind pick up.

He opened up the door to allow us to pass through. "You didn't have a kid and hic he from us, did you?"

I knew he was joking, but then I looked down at Angel. She could pass as Troy's and my biological child. Her sandy blonde hair, although unlikely, could of came from Troy and her dark eyes matched mine. I laughed. "No, Lolo. Of course not."

"Hi Lola!" I called out from the foyer.

"Hello Gabriella!" her familiar voice, drifting from it source in the kitchen.

"Mami," Lolo called to his wife, "_siya may a anak. _(she has a child.)"

The sound of a metal utensil hitting another object emitted from the kitchen. "_Ano?!_ (What?!)"

"Lolo, why did you tell her that?" I scolded him. "Come on, Angel. I'll introduce you to my grandma." I told the sandy blonde haired girl as I led her through my former home. Lola's back was facing me as Angel and I entered the kitchen

"Gabriella, what is your Lolo talking about?" she was concentrating on poring something in a large pot to a ceramic bowl. When she turned around, her eyes went straight to Angel. "_Sino ay ito? _(Who is this?)"

"Well, I'd like you to meet-"

My grandmother interrupted my introduction. "Hello sweetheart, my name is Esterlita, but please call me Lola. That is my husband, Godofredo, you can call him Lolo." she pointed over to my grandfather. "What is your name?"

"My name is Angella." The little girl answered quietly.

"Angella? That is such a pretty name. You know," Lola paused, "That's my daughter's name, Gabriella's mom."

"Really?"

Lola nodded. "Would you like to see her picture? Godofredo, can you take her to see the photos in the hallway?"

Angel looked up at me, silently asking for permission.

"Go ahead," I said.

Angel grinned and walked over to my Lolo who held out his hand. I watched them as they disappeared around the side of the kitchen.

"_Siya ay Marikit._ (She's pretty.)" Lola said as I turned to face her.

"Yes, she is."

"Why is she with you?" Lola asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Her mother was sent to Women's Detention Center for multiple charges of driving under the influence and child abuse. According to her, the father is somewhere in Europe and they haven't had any contact. Troy and I adopted her from the foster care system. She's going to be living with us for now on." I explained.

My grandmother processed the information that I presented. In many ways, I felt like I did when I told her about Troy's proposal for marriage. Those moments of silence prior to her answer made me nervous. I needed her approval. I knew that if she disapproved things would definitely be awkward. The worry washed away as a smile spread on her face. "I think it's wonderful that you and Troy are doing this."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. The support of my family had been a key factor to my life prior to my mother's death.

"Your mother would be proud. Your mother is proud of the young woman you have become." she added, making me smile.

"Thank you Lola, that means a lot to me." I told the wise woman in front of me.

Meanwhile as we focused on preparing dinner, Lolo and Angel stood in the hallway.

"This," the older gentlemen pointed to a black and white photo of a younger Angella, "is my little angel."

"Angel? That's what my nickname is." The brown eyed 6 year old announced.

"You don't say?" Godofredo said rhetorically.

"I do say." she replied in a cute voice, "You can call me that too."

"I think I might just do that."

The two walked a bit further down the hallway and the people in the photos aged, much like a timeline. At the end of the photo timeline was a picture of 15 year old Angella holding a baby in her arms.

"Is that Ella that Angella is holding?" Angel asked.

"Yes, it is. "

"Angella looks happy." The 6 year old observed.

"She was very happy." Godofredo said as he ran his hand over the photograph. "I'm going to answer the door, why don't you see if Lola and Gabriella need help in the kitchen." He suggested when the doorbell rang and the little girl nodded her head obediently.

"Lolo said to ask if you and Lola needed any help." I couldn't help but smile when Angel came waltzing into the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

"I think Lola needs help setting the table."

I watched as she scurried off to the dining room where Lola was placing the plates on the place mats. Lola had instructed her to place a napkin beside each plate.

"Hey Bri!" Troy suddenly appeared beside my Lolo.

"Hey!" I replied with a kiss before turning back to the scene of my Lola and Angel interacting.

My blue-eyed husband wrapped his arms around my torso from the back and rested his chin on my shoulder. "So, I hear that we now have a daughter."

"You heard right." I pointed at Angel. "That is Angel, she is now our foster child until the adoption is finalized."

"I can't believe we did this."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I asked, suddenly fearing that Troy was having doubts.

"Good. Definitely good." he said in a sincere tone. He laughed and added, "Maybe I'll now know why Chad is so protective of Luc."

I laughed. "Yep, maybe."

Lola finally noticed Troy standing by me and called him over to greet him. Together, Troy and I walked over to the dining area. Troy kissed my grandmother on both cheeks then gave her hug. I bent down to Angel's eyelevel; Troy followed suit. "Angel, this Troy-my husband."

"It's nice to meet you Angel, Ella told me all about you." Troy shook Angel's hand.

"In the car Ella told me you like basketball." Angel said somewhat shyly.

"I love basketball!" Troy said enthusiastically. "Do you know how to play basketball?" Angel shook her head. "I can teach you." Troy offered.

I watched the way Troy and Angel interacted. Troy seemed taken with the 6 year old, just like I thought he would be.

"Really?"

"Sure. We've got a basketball court at home. It would be fun."

"Awesome!" Excitement laced her words.

Troy chuckled and I laughed, causing Angel to giggle. A flash of light was emitted from our left. I turned my head to the side to see my grandmother holding her camera to her eye.

"There, we now have a photo of the three of you." She said as she lowered her camera from her eye.

All five of us erupted in a fit laughter.

"Okay, Okay." My Lolo said as our laughter subsided, "Tayo kumain ngayon."

Troy and Angel looked simultaneously at me, causing me to laugh. "He said: we eat now."

Troy and Angel breathed out a silent, "Oh.."

"Haha..Now I'm not the only one that doesn't understand Tagalog." Troy joked as he helped Angel into a chair.

"Tagalong?"

"Ta-ga-log." Troy sounded out as he took a seat on the other side of Angel. "It's a language from the Philippines."

"Where's that?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ella will teach you about it later on. For now, just worry about eating. Lola is the best cook." Troy advised her then added, "Besides Ella, of course."

"Thanks honey," I said sarcastically.

"No problem, babe." he replied.

Lolo had already started piling Lola's cooking onto his plate. Lola explained all the different foods and what was in them, leaving out any details that may sound unappetizing, to Angel. Troy helped Angel put the food on her plate before serving himself. I looked at the people gathered around the dinner table. They're the people that I call 'family'. Although the circumstances that brought us together may not be the most pleasant, I wouldn't change a thing that happened in the past.

I thought about Angel and her mother. Melissa allowed the alcohol to take over her life, but there was no doubting that she loved her daughter and would do anything for her. Angel, on the other hand, was on the receiving end of the her mother's alcohol weakness. She didn't hate her mother, much like how I couldn't hate my own mother for what she had done. Because even though Melissa may have abused the naïve little girl, she was the only family Angel knew at the time. Now Angel had an extended family, us. I wasn't looking to replace Melissa, I didn't want Angel to ever forget that her mother love her. In fact, after Melissa is released, I would be glad to take Angel to visit her.

Thinking about Melissa made me think of my own mother. She didn't regret running away from her parents; she did what she believed was right. In away, I'm grateful she did. It may sound ironic to hear me saying that I'm grateful that my mother traveled such an odd and some would say unnecessary path. It was her hectic lifestyle that brought me right where I am now. I wouldn't be married to this wonderful man. I might not have tapped into the possibility of becoming a Social Worker, therefore I wouldn't be able to help children just like Angel. Don't get me wrong! It's not that I didn't wish for my mom to be at my graduations or my wedding, it's that I know what happen had to happen for a reason. Who knows? Maybe my mom and my dad are watching over us right now.

Here's what I learned from my 29 years on this planet so far:

Family are not just the people that are related by blood, they're the ones that you bond with and love you no matter what. Regret nothing you've done in the pass because if one thing were to change in the past, your life may change forever. Finally, life isn't easy; it's not suppose to be. It's the challenges you face and overcome that make you who you are. It's the pain you suffered that gives you your point of view in life. It's the joy that you embrace that makes you grateful for your life.

I took another look around the table. Troy was telling a story from when he was little. Angel and my grandparents were laughing. Life, as of right now, was good.

_**A/N: I actually don't know all of the details of being a Social Worker nor the details of adoption. I did some research but some of the facts may not be 100 true. Oh! I also don't know how a 6 year old acts, anything before I turned 9 is kind of a blur.**_

_**I feel really guilty for not having updated but I felt like I was going into overdrive with stress. I just needed awhile to breathe. It didn't help that my hard drive crashed and ALL of my documents and pictures are gone which really pisses me off. I apologize again and thank you for the patience.**_

_**OhMyJonas! It's done! You may now start throwing fruits and other objects at me. **_**OR **_**You can leave me a review either shouting at me or telling me what you thought about this **_12,647 words - 26 pages long _**epilogue. It makes up for the long absence, hopefully.**_

_**Lot's of Love,**_

_**Kae**_

_**p.s. Did you see the HSM3 teaser trailer? I was freaking out when I saw it and all the Troyella moments.**_


	26. THANK YOU

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you to the 91 people that have ever reviewed 'Her Story' at one point in time as of July 30,2008. I appreciated every single review.

HSMandChelseaFCfan

DuHSPaZZiNGFeL

Jayne07

ZanessaTroyellaFan

xxyou'rethemusicinmexx

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x

kikigirl101

cartio06

XxXDramaQueenXxX

Brennanknight

Dreamgurl868

cookiemonster9023

dancerlittle

missefron15

Shelby51650

whatxthexbonkers

PrincessSparkles15

SHADE!

Jackiee

Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe

sugarush7z

MichaelaMartin

HeavenandEarth

jUztafAn

xoxMusicalxox

Psh.Your.Mom

zacfan

xxTWILIGHTxxEdward'sLovexx

ginafan

Corbin'sGirl

perfectpeony

ZacEfronIsHot

HSMLUVER218

Jaune-94-2xx

skittleysweet

golfprincess

Shell-Bell87

1xHeartxMaj

Inee

aznsmartalec

88keys

zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby

kissmuah93

Stacey

zaccys-baby-v

TigerLily88

viickibabez

BrazilianPrincess

Furny

Witty-Kate

Yanyan93

mzmroxsox101

ilovetoplaybball

blondesparkles73

angeex3

lovelylauren10

FallenAngel

countrymusicalgal89

ixmetxhimxatxdriversxed

lilypad94

Delenira

eddie.always.wins

Priscilla

zannessa101

xdude.im.Famousx

XxParamoreRocks09xX

ploski3113

browneyedswimmer

deelee24

AniimeChick

StephiieeBaybiiee-soogangstah

letxgo

disneyfan4ever

tellmeifyou

.Charmzi.

RADDE

hsmgal142

kimi1234

dreamsescape

DutchIcePrincess

KASAYYx14

HSM888

Tangelelos

ZanessaIzWUV

thomsonere

Zanessa-Troyella095

molllyyy12333

PersephoneLemonade

DancinBlondeGurl

scr1bbles94

zanessa1216

_**Thank you to the 74 people that have favored 'Her Story' as July30,2008. **__**You have no idea how much it means to me.**_

Accio-love55

AmyE

AniimeChiick

AvanJogiaLuver

Coffee-cup.x

Corbin'sGirl

Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe

Dreamgurl868

DuHSPaZZiNGFeL

HSMandChelseaFCfan

IMetStacyandClinton

Ineee

IxHeartxMaj

Jackiee

JemiLove101

Kisha84

Loutje555

Luch

Mrs.Dunn1

OUTRAGEOUS009x

PeachiePineapple

PersephoneLemonade

Princess-Nessa

PrincessSparkel15

Psh.Your.Mom

RedDevil94

RoryandLogangilmorefan

Shell-Bell87

Shinmokunotenshi

StephiieeBaybiiee-soogangstah

Sway132073

Tangelelos

TheNewKidd.

WEASLEYLOVER

WhatTimeIsIt

XoXoIlOvEyOuXoXo

XxParamoreRocks09xX

Yanyan93

ZanessaIzWUV

ZanessaLuver926FanFic.

ang3lictar

angeex3

aznsmartalec

blondesparkles73

browneyedswimmer

dannirox4eva

disneyfan4ever

dswimmergrl14

hollisterbaby89

hsmfan595

hsmgal142

ixmetxhimxatxdriversxed

jUztafAN

kikigirl101

lilemzi

lilypad94

littlevivy

missefron15

mollyyy12333

pheonix1997

pleadjusttono

plonski3113

singyourheartout

tellmeifyou.

tottalymad

troygabriellafrk

viickiibabez

xoFabjousxo

xoxMusicalxox

xozanessaloveox

zacefronfan1

zanessa1216

zanessa14

zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby

**Thank you so much to those of you that have stuck to this story from the very beginning.** I think I mentioned everyone's name. If I missed you then know that I'm sorry and I really do appreciate it.

I can't believe the story is actually finished when it feels like yesterday that I started writing it. If anyone was wondering, there will not be a sequel. I thoroughly enjoyed how it ended and the rest is left your imagination. _'**Her Story' is now completed**._ I really am grateful for everything. THANK YOU!!

Lot's of Love,

_**Kae xoxo**_


End file.
